When Innocent Boy Fall In Love
by PeachyBloom
Summary: [ Last Chappie/END] Pokoknya Ini BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK, HUNHAN... with another exo official couple
1. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love (TEASER)

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : ● Byun Baekhyun

● Park Chanyeol

● Lu Han

● Oh Sehun

● Wu Yifan

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s).

Summary : _**Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa baru yang memang masih terlihat sangat polos diusianya yang menginjak ke-17. Disekolahnya barunya dia bertemu dengan beberapa teman yang bisa mengerti kepolosannya, teman-temannya bahkan berinisiatif untuk menjaga kepolosannya. Namun, seorang siswa bernama Park Chanyeol dengan bodoh –Ketidaksengajaan- nya malah menyeret Baekhyun yang polos kedalam dunianya yang berbelok(?).**_

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

_**PeachyBloom - WIBFIL**_

**Teaser!**

" _Annyeong! Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. _

_Salam kenal dan Kumohon Bantuannya! "_

_._

_._

" _Ah Baek, Ini Luhan temanku, _

_dia satu tingkat diatas kita."_

_._

_._

" _Lu, aku mencintaimu, Sungguh!"_

_._

_._

" _Chanyeol, kau bodoh atau apa?_

_Jauhkan tanganmu dari Baekhyun!_

_Kau membuatnya ketakutan!"_

_._

_._

" _Yeollie, Baekkie tidak mau tidur disini HIKS,Hiks!"_

_._

_._

" _Teman? Ya, kau dan aku hanya teman!  
Kau tak pernah menganggapku ada kan Hun-ah? "_

_._

_._

" _Kris sialan, Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil kekasihku!"_

_._

_._

" _Baekkie, ayo ikut aku!_

_Aku akan mengajakmu ketempat yang sangat_

_MENYENANGKAN! "_

**Review Please! **

Aku menerima kritik dan saran. Maaf kalo ini ngga jelas, aku baru pertama kali sumpah. Dan ini masih Teaser, Chapter 1-nya nanti ku Update kalo Reviewnya lebih dari 5.

Salam kenal, ^^


	2. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 1

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : ● Byun Baekhyun

● Park Chanyeol

● Lu Han

● Oh Sehun

● Wu Yifan

● Do Kyungsoo

● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

Summary : _**Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa baru yang memang masih terlihat sangat polos diusianya yang menginjak ke-17. Disekolahnya barunya dia bertemu dengan beberapa teman yang bisa mengerti kepolosannya, teman-temannya bahkan berinisiatif untuk menjaga kepolosannya. Namun, seorang siswa bernama Park Chanyeol dengan bodoh –Ketidaksengajaan- nya malah menyeret Baekhyun yang polos kedalam dunianya yang berbelok(?).**_

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 1 : First Time.**

**ᴥ**

**ᴥ**

**ᴥ**

Teriakkan riuh para siswa terus saja terdengar sepanjang namja mungil ini berjalan menyusuri lorong. Bukan. Bukan ia yang disoraki kagum oleh para yeoja-yeoja itu. Kalau ia tak salah, yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu adalah seorang namja tinggi yang ia tak tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Namja ini, Baekhyun, ia menghela nafasnya berat saat ia merasa sudah berkali-kali memutari tempat ini. Kakinya merasa lelah dan dia pun memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang terletak tak jauh didepannya.

" Huh, kenapa sekolah ini besar sekali? " ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tanpa menginginkan sebuah jawaban. Retoris sekali.

" Apakah Tuhan bisa mengirimkan Baekkie seorang malaikat untuk membantu menemukan ruang kepala sekolah? Bakkie sangat lelah sungguh. " Baekhyun meluruskan kakinya dan menggerak-gerakkannya menghilangkan pegal, dan tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang mempout lucu.

_Kruuk,Kruuk,Kruuk_

" Eomma~! Perut Bakkie berbunyi, Baekkie masih lapar eomma! Hiks, hiks,"

Mata Baekhun berkaca-kaca, bahkan ia menghapus air matanya sebelum air mata itu meluncur membasahi pipinya. Alhasil, wajahnya kini terlihat menyedihkan dengan bercak air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" sssttt, kau ini beisik sekali! Jangan menangis disini, carilah tempat sepi jika kau ingin menangis!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menghapus air matanya. Matanya yang sipit mendapati seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih yang sedang menatapnya orang itu menatap tanpa ekspresi, namun dimata Baekhyun itu tak ada bedanya dengan eommanya ketika sedang marah.

" Jangan tatapi Baekkie seperti itu….. Baekkie takuttttt "

" Menatapi seperti apa? Aku tak menatapimu dengan wajah menakutkan! "

" Tapi wajahmu membuat Baekkie takut!"

Namja tinggi itu menghela nafas malas dan memaksakan sebuah senyum yang –Sumpah sangat menakutkan- manis. Baekhyun tersenyum menang sambil bertepuk tangan kecil mendapatkan orang berwajah menakutkan didepannya akhirnya tersenyum. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan menjijikan yang diberikan oleh namja tinggi dihadapannya.

" Kenapa kau menangis?"

" eh? I-itu,,,, aku tersesat. Aku tak tau letak ruang kepala sekolah."

" Bodoh! Kenapa kau tak bertanya pada orang-orang disana, hah? "

Baekhyun menatap arah para kumpulan yeoja yang ditunjuk namja itu dengan dagunya, sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas putus asa dengan kepalanya yang menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

" Jawab pertanyaanku Bodoh! "

" Aku tidak Bodoh asal kau tahu! A-aku,,, sangat kesal bertanya kepada mereka semua! Sudah belasan kali aku bertanya tetapi mereka tak menjawab, bahkan tadi ada yang memarahiku! Dasar nenek Lampir. "

" Dimarahi yeoja kau takut? Yaampun, kau ini ada-ada saja. Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu keruang kepala sekolah!"

" JINJJA? " Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan mata yang sungguh berbinar.

" Ne! Cepat atau aku akan berubah pikiran! "

" Yessss.! Ohiya, namamu siapa? Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. " Baekhyun berlari kecil mendahului dan langsung menjulurkan tangannya kearah namja itu.

" Eh? Aku Sehun! " Ucapnya tanpa membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun, dan setelahnya ia kembali mendahului lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana Baekhyun menggerutu kesal saat merasa terabaikan.

.

.

.

" Annyeong! Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal dan Kumohon Bantuannya! "

Bekhyun menundukan tubuhnya seraya memberikan senyum lebar kepada -Calon- teman-teman barunya. Teman-temannya pun balas tersenyum dan tetap terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang saat ini masih berdiri berdampingan dengan seonsaengnim.

" Nah Baekhyun sekarang pilih tempat dudukmu. Ada 3 bangku kosong. Kau bisa duduk bersama Taehyung atau Daehyun atau jika kau ingin sendiri kau boleh duduk dibelakang sana! " Ucap Min Ssaem dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua calon teman duduknya. Pertama ia menatap Taehyung yang sedang menatap penuh senyum kepadanya hampir-hampir matanya hilang karena ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Dan selanjutnya ia tak sengaja melihat Daehyun yang memang tak terlalu jauh posisinya dari tempat Taehyun duduk juga tersenyum padanya dengan sangat aneh(?) tak lupa pula sebuah smirk dibibirnya.

" Aku akan duduk dengan Ta- "

" Andwae! Kau akan duduk denganku!"

"eh? T-tapi… "

"Aku tak menerima penolakan! " Dan Baekhyun pun hanya terdiam saat tangan kekar itu menarik lengan mungilnya menuju kursi kosong yang ada dibarisan paling belakang.

.

.

.

" Hai Sehun! "

" Oh, hai! B-Baek sunbae!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan sedikit kikuk. Padahal diawal pertemuan mereka ia terlihat lebih galak, dingin dan juga menakjubkan disaat yang bersamaan. Namun saat ini, ia malah terlihat sangat bodoh dengan tangan yang tak henti-hentinya menggaruk tengkuknya yang Baekhyun yakini tak ada apa-apa disana. Senyum Baekhyun makin lebar saat sadar bahwa Sehun tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan _sunbae._

" Tak perlu seformal itu denganku Sehunnie! Panggil saja aku hyung agar terdengar lebih nyaman! "

" O-oh, baiklah sunb- ani, maksudku hyung! "

" Begitu lebih baik! " Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu Sehun sok akrab.

" Hyung aku minta maaf karena tadi pagi membentakmu dan mengataimu bodoh!"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun iba saat namja itu menunduk dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalannya.

" Oh, lupakan saja! Itu bukan masalah besar! "

" Tak bisa begitu, aku sudah sangat kelewatan tadi. Hmm, sebagai ucapan maaf apa yang harus kulakukan untuk hyung? Aku tak menerima penolakan! "

" A- hmm,,, baiklah kalu begitu bagaimana dengan kau mentraktirku makan dikantin? Kedengarannya itu sangat menyenangkan bukan? " Ucap Baekhyun antusias seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Sehun yang melihatnya menyerngit heran dan selanjutnya ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Apa yang ingin kau makan Hyung? "

" Apa menurutmu yang enak? Dirumah aku biasa makan masakan eomma! Ah, aku jadi rindu sup rumput laut buatan eomma. "

" Apa kau ingin makan sup rumput laut? "

" Ani! Aku ingin makan hmm,,, apa ya? Ah aku tahu! Aku ingin,,,,,,, "

" Kau terlalu lama! Sudah ayo cepat kau bisa memikirkannya selama perjalanan!"

.

.

.

Saat ini kantin sudah terlihat sangat ramai, tapi untunglah Baekhyun dan Sehun masih mendapatkan tempat duduk. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersnyum selama menunggu Sehun memesan makanannya. Memang Baekhyun yang meminta Sehun untuk mengantri, habisnya antriannya terlalu lama, Baekhyun jadi merasa pusing melihat orang berbaris seperti itu.

" Oh. Eomma, Baekkie punya teman yang sangaaaaattt Tampan! Tapi dia sangat galak, tak sepenuhnya galak sih. Buktinya tadi ia masih mengajak Baekkie mengobrol saat dikelas!" Baekhyun bergumam pelan dan kembali memamerkan senyumnya mengingat kejadian dikelas.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** " **__Kau duduk dipojok! Aku tak biasa duduk dipojok!"_

_Baekhyun hanya menurut tanpa berniat protes pada namja yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap namja yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan kata 'tampan' tanpa suara._

_ " Jangan melihatku terus! Aku tak suka diperhatikan, apalagi dengan orang baru sepertimu!"_

_ " O-oh, maaf! Hmm, aku Baekhyun, kau?"_

_ " Tak penting!"_

_Dan Baekhyun pun terus membrengut imut karena tak mengerti apa yang Joon seonsaengni terus mengerucut imut bersamaan dengan otaknya yang mulai memanas setiap guru itu menerangkan._

_ " Hey, jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti itu! Kau ingin kumakan? "_

_ " Kau ingin memakanku? Coba saja kalu bisa, kau kan manusia. Mana ada manusia memakan manusia! Haha, kau ini lucu sekali seperti eomma yang sering membuatku tertawa! "_

_Namja disampingnya menunjukan wajah bingungya. 'namja ini bodoh atau pura-pura tak mengerti?' Dan setelahnya ia tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan itu tak bertahan lama sampai ketika Baekhyun berbalik dengan tiba-tiba dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Sepertinya ia harus extra sabar mempunyai teman sebangku yang sangat hyper dan suka membuat orang terkejut seperti Baekhyun._

_ " Aku imut kan?"_

_ " Hmm, Ani! Jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku Byun Baek! "_

_ " Ck, katakan kalau aku imut! Jeballlllll! "_

_ " Tak bisa, aku tak suka namja imut! Kalau kau merasa Imut, tanyakan saja pada tembok! "_

_ " Kau pelit! " _

_ " Biarkan saja! "_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Lamunannya buyar ketika Sehun telah sampai sambil membawakannya banyak makanan. NAmja manis itu membuka mulutnya lebar mengucap kata 'WOW' melihat banyaknya makanan yang tersaji didepannya.

" Ini banyak sekali Hunnie! "

" Tak apa!" Sehun tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan bebrapa makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa. ' Habis semua uangku! Aku akan meminta pada appa lagi kalau begitu! ' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

" Hey kau anak baru! Ya, kau yang sedang makan! Cepat sini! "

Baekhyun yang melihat seseorang berteriak hanya diam dan kembali memakan makanannya, ia merasa tak dipanggil, dan orang itu bilang ' yang sedang makan' bukannya orang berada di kantin memang untuk makan? Dan orang-orang disini pun memang sedang makan semua. Aneh sekali namja itu.

" Kau, yang berambut Coklat, yang duduk dihadapan Oh sehun! Cepat kesini! "

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

" Dia siapa Hunnie? Dia memanggilku? "

" Oh, dia orang gila! Dan kurasa dia memang memanggilmu! Tapi jangan kau hiraukan hyung! Biarkan saja!"

" Oh baiklah! Karena ia memanggilku, aku akan kesana. Siapa tahu ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Sehun setelahnya. Bahkan sehun yang mencekal tangannya ia abaikan, ia malah menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dan tersenyum manis pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Baekhyun kembali berusaha tersenyum manis dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap kearah namja yang tadi memanggilnya. Dengan ramah Baekhyun mengucapkan kata 'Hai' dari tempatnya berada.

" Kau yang memanggilku? " Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Ya! Cepatlah! " Dan Baekhyun pun langsung melesat benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun dan menghampiri namja yang memanggilnya.

" Ada apa? "

" KAU! Jangan duduk disana, Kau duduklah dipangkuanku! "

TBC / DELETE

a/n : Maaf pendek dan aneh, aku ngga tau harus gimana lagi. Akukan udah bilang kalau ini pertama kalinya. Sekali lagi maaf banget ne. Di Chap selanjutnya bakal kuperbaiki. Nanti di Chap selanjutnya bakal aku usahain buat panjangin ceritanya dan Update Kilat.

Makasih juga buat yang kemarin udah review di teasernya. Aku sangat menghargai kalian. Aku ngga nyangka bakalan ada yang Fav, Follow, and review FF aneh ini.

**Thanks To : nadyadwiandini 10 │ LeeEunin │ exindra │ │ byvn88 │ CanyulCintaBaekhyunYadongtralala │ KyuvilHundsome │ devrina │ devicakarina │ **KarinThunDeer │ sniaanggrn │ **isyarahfeni │ SweetyChanbaek92 │ Beechanbaek │ **Guest │restika dena │

**Mohon maaf jika ada Typo diatas ^^**

**Mohon bimbingannya…. ^^**

**Review Ne ^^**


	3. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 2

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

**Cast : ● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

Summary : _**Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa baru yang memang masih terlihat sangat polos diusianya yang menginjak ke-17. Disekolahnya barunya dia bertemu dengan beberapa teman yang bisa mengerti kepolosannya, teman-temannya bahkan berinisiatif untuk menjaga kepolosannya. Namun, seorang siswa bernama Park Chanyeol dengan bodoh –Ketidaksengajaan- nya malah menyeret Baekhyun yang polos kedalam dunianya yang berbelok(?). **_

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 2 : Would You….**

.

.

.

"Jangan banyak bergerak bodoh!"

"Aku tidak suka duduk seperti ini! Kalau dengan eomma aku memang seperti ini. Namun denganmu, aku tak mau! Biarkan aku pergi kumohon!"

"Tidak sebelum aku mengijinkanmu! Lagipula tubuhmu sangat ringan!"

Baekhyun membrengut imut karena malas pada namja tinggi yang kini masih dijadikan kursi olehnya. Ya, Baekhyun memang benar-benar duduk dipangkuan namja itu. Terpaksa dia melakukannya karena namja itu mengancam akan menciumnya saat itu, namun hingga 15 menit berlalu Baekhyun masih harus duduk disana, bahkan ia belum menyentuh makanannya yang dipesan Sehun sama sekali.

Baekhyun terus bergerak resah karena tangan namja dibawahnya mulai mengusap perlahan pahanya yang menimbulkan rasa geli untuknya. Dia berkali-kali menyingkirkan tangan namja itu, namun hasilnya nihil karena namja itu malah semakin menaikan tangannya menuju atas paha Baekhyun. Baekhyun melempar pandangannya kearah Sehun bermaksud meminta bantuan. Namun sial baginya karena Sehun tak melihat dan malah mengobrol dengan orang lain.

"Hyung! Lupakan saja hukuman itu! Aku sedang malas menghukummu. Hukumannya kubatalkan! Sekarang ayo kita pergi!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar seeorang berbicara dibelakangnyanya menoleh. Dengan wajah panic bercampur bingung dan juga senang ia memandangi wajah namja itu.

"Chanyeol bodoh! Kenapa baru bilang hah? Aku sudah mendapatkan namja imut ini bodoh dan aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun kepadanya. Sekarang kau membatalkannya? Kau merusak kebahagiaanku sumpah!"

"Byun Baek?" Chanyeol seolah tuli dan tak peduli menatap terkejut kepada namja yang kini berada dipangkuan hyung-nya dengan mata yang membulat.

"Aaaa, sekarang aku tahu namamu! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun yang terlanjur senang itu pun merubah posisi duduknya mengadap Kris. Kris yang terkejut akan gerakan Baekhyun reflex melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Maksudmu apa memilihnya? Kenapa harus namja ini hah? Memangnya tak ada namja lain apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang menggambarkan keterkejutan.

"Karena dia sangat imut! Kau tahu? Bahkan tubuhnya sangat nyaman untuk kupeluk. Dan bau tubuhnya pun menggairahkan!" Jawab Kris seraya mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan tak lupa hidungnya yang mengendus tubuh Baekhyun meresapi bagaimana aroma tubuh namja mungil dihadapannya.

"Sial kau hyung! Byun Baek, cepat bangun dan tinggalkan namja sinting itu!"

"Benarkah aku boleh pergi? Lepaskan aku Kris hyung!"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Kris dengan kasar membuat Kris terhuyung kebelakang akibat ulahnya. Dan langsung saja ia menerjang tubuh chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya didada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Chanyeol yang dipeluk tiba-tiba merasa risih, namun melihat Kris yang men-glarenya ia malah menyeringai. Tangannya pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun, namun tangannya pun menjalar naik mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Tak lupa juga ia menarik sedikit kerah belakang Bakhyun membuat leher namja itu terlihat jelas. Tanpa perigatan apapun Chanyeol mengecupnya membuat Kris makin membelalak tak percaya. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai menatap Kris yang sedari tadi mengatainya 'MESUM' tanpa suara.

"Sana lanjutkan makanmu!"

"Yeollie? Kenapa yeollie tadi mengecup leherku?"

_**' Yeollie? Hah, yang benar saja? Ia memanggilku dengan sebutan seerti itu? '**_

"Ah, tak apa! aku hanya iseng! Sana lanjutkan makanmu, aku akan menghukum Naga sialan ini dulu!"

"T-tap-"

_**Cup**_

"Sudah dulu ne! Kembalilah kemejamu!"

Baekhyun masih terdiam tak merespon setelah Chanyeol mengecup keningnya. Tangannya bergerak meraba keningnya yang masih terasa bekas bibir Chanyeol disana. Dan Baekhyun pun kembali kemejanya bersama Sehun dengan perasaan bingung.

"Kau lihat hyung? Aku kan sudah bilang jangan macam-macam dengannya!"

"Ya, aku tahu! Ingatkan aku kalau ini hanya permainan!"

"Maaf hyung-ku tersayang! Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjanji akan hal itu hehe!"

.

.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Chanyeol berjalan dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Kris yang masih bergelut heboh dengan para yeoja yang sedari tadi meneriaki namanya. Chanyeol berlari kencang mengabaikan bagaimana orang-orang yang terjatuh akibat ulahnya._

_Chanyeol menghentikan kakinya tepat didepan ruangan kepala sekolah. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum menyadari siapa yang ada didalam sana bersama kepala sekolahnya. Merasa puas akan rasa penasarannaya yang sudah terjawab, ia berlari-lagi- meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah._

_ "Kau darimana saja bodoh?"_

_ "Ah, kau ini seperti tak tahu aku saja hyung! Ohiya hyung."_

"_Mencari partner lagi eoh? Kenapa?"_

_Chanyeol menyerigai dan mengajak kris untuk duduk kembali. "Diamlah, ada yang lebih penting dari itu! Hmm, hukumanmu! Kau belum melaksanakannya! Cepatlah, nanti malam kita pergi ke club lagi. Aku tak mau kau menumpuk hukumanmu!"_

_ "YAK! Kau fikir aku akan kalah lagi malam ini hah? Sialan kau!"_

_ "Biasanya juga seperti itu!"_

_ "Ckck, baiklah. Hari ini aku akan menyelesaikannya. Aku akan mencari seseorang yang akan kumasuki dulu!"_

_ "Itu baru hyung-ku! Nanti malam pukul 8 aku akan menjemputmu! Bersiaplah untuk kalah lagi hyung!"_

_ "dalam mimpimu Park Gila!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Chanyeol bersiul santai mengitari lorong, mataya mendapati beberapa siswa yeoja menatapnya menggoda. Tapi tenanglah, ia tak akan tergoda hanya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Ia bahkan terbiasa dengan tatapan yang lebih dari tatapan yeoja-yeoja itu._

_Lama berjalan, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kekelasnya. Walaupun ia anak yang nakal, namun setidaknya ia masih ingin mengikuti pelajaran selama ia dalam mood yang baik. Kakinya melangkah cepat menaiki tangga melihat seseorang memasuki kelasnya, membuat nafasnya sangat terengah ketika ia tiba didepan kelasya._

"_Annyeong! Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal dan Kumohon Bantuannya!"_

_ "Nah Baekhyun sekarang pilih tempat dudukmu. Ada 3 bangku kosong. Kau bisa duduk bersama Taehyung atau Daehyun atau jika kau ingin sendiri kau boleh duduk dibelakang sana!" _

"_Aku akan duduk dengan Ta-"_

_ "Ani! Kau akan duduk denganku!"_

_ "eh? T-tapi… "_

_Dengan wajah santai Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun yang hanya menunjukan wajah polosnya. Dan semua orang disana hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan mulut yang terbuka. Membiarkan bagaimana namja nakal itu menarik siswa yang baru saja datang beberapa menit yang lalu._

_**To : Kris**_

_**Aku dapat teman sebangku! Dan spertinya ia akan menjadi partnerku selanjutnya.**_

_Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol pun mendapatkan balasannya._

_**From : Kris**_

_**Sial! Cepat sekali kau mendapatkannya.**_

_**Siapa namanya?**_

_**. **_

_** To : Kris**_

_**Byun Baekhyun.**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sehunie, Apa kau melihatnya?"

Sehun yang memang malas untuk meladeni Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"YAK! Sehu-,,,, siapa namja ini?" Baekhyun menunjukan wajah innocent-nya dengan mata yang berkedip beberapa kali seraya menunjuk namja bersurai caramel yang duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"Oh, Ini Luhan hyung. Ia sunbae kita! Dan Luhan hyung, ini Baekhyun hyung. Namja cengeng yang tadi kuceritakan."

"Hai, aku Luhan dari kelas XII. Salam kenal!"

"eumm, Hai! Aku Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun yang mungkin kelewat senang hanya nyengir sambil membalas uluran tangan Luhan dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar dan menghiraukan tatapan malas dari Sehun. Wajahnya yang terkesan sangat polos membuat Luhan yang sedang menjabat tangannya tersenyum sangat ramah kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bahkan mengabaikan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi terhadap dirinya, ia malah sibuk berbincang ria bersama Luhan dan mengabaikan Sehun yang memasang Poker Face andalannya. Sepertinya ia menyesal mengenalkan Luhan pada Baekhyun. Keduanya sama saja, sama-sama berisik.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Chanyeol Hyung!"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti seketika tat kala suara dingin yang sangat ia hafal derdengar nyaring ditelinganya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu dikantin tadi?" Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, baru saja ia ingin melangkah sebuah tangan mencekalnya dan membalikkan paksa dirinya.

"Hyung, jawab aku! "

" Bukan urusanmu brengsek!"

" Berhentilah pergi ke Club itu. Kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri hyung! Kau lupa janjimu pada Kungsoo? Bahkan ia masih sakit hyung. Dan kau sudah akan melanggar janjimu padanya? Kau benar-benar bajingan hyung!"

_**BUGH**_

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai rahang Sehun, sampai-sampai sudut bibirnya pun mengeluarkan darah segar. Dengan sedikit menahan perih, tangannya terlulur menghapus darah yang keluar cukup banyak dari bibirnya. Pukulan Chanyeol memang tak bisa diremehkan sejak dulu. Bahkan pukulannya sangat jelas menggambarkan bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang sangat keras kepala.

"Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku! Kau tak mengerti yang sebenarnya! Dan aku tak akan pernah menuruti kemauanmu! Aku akan tetap pergi ke Club karena hanya disana aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku!"

"Kau boleh saja pergi kesana! Tapi, ingatlah janjimu, kau berkata tak akan menyakiti perasaan orang lagi! Lalu, apa maksudmu mengecup dan memeluk Byun Baekhyun tadi saat dikantin? Aku sangat Khawatir kau akan mengingkari janjimu dan setelahnya kau malah bermain-main dengan Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi! Ini bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri! Kuyakin masih banyak yang harus kau selesaikan!" dan sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab ucapannya, Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

"Hyung itu masih sekeras dulu! Kuharap kau tak menyakitinya hyung!"

.

.

.

" Yeollie?"

"…"

"Yeollie?"

"…"

"Yeollie,Yeollie,Yeollie?"

"BERISIK!"

Diam. Semuanya hanya terdiam saat suara Chanyeol memenuhi ruang kelas. Semua siswa yang tadi sedang melakukan aktifitasnya terhenti begitu saja dan langsung menatap kesumber suara secara serempak.

"Ke-kenapa Yeollie berteriak padaku? Hiks,,, eommaaaaa!"

"…"

Baekhyun masih setia menatap wajah Chanyeol, dan didapatinya Chanyeol yang berbalik dan menunjukkan padanya wajah yang sangat menakutkan, wajah khas seorang yang sedang menahan amarahnya. Baekhyun yang entah ketakutan atau apa langsung melesat begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tetap tidak merubah ekspresinya.

" Apa yang kalian lihat hah? "

Dan tanpa diperintah sekali lagi, seluruh tatapan mata yang masih menatap Chanyeol langsung berbalik dengan perasaan takut. Suasana kelas pun langsung hening, mereka melakukan aktifitas mereka kembali dengan pelan. Takut-takut Chanyeol akan mengamuk karena terusik.

.

.

.

"Katakanlah perlahan Baekhyunnie! Aku tak bisa mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan jika kau terus menangis seperti itu!"

Beberapa menit yang lalu saat Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang berlari sambil menangis, ia langsung menarik Baekhyun dan membawanya ke atap. Dan kini berakhirlah seperti ini. Seragam Luhan yang sangat basah –Tepatnya dibagian dada- karena Baekhyun benar-benar tak berhenti menangis sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Kita ulang! Coba kau ucapkan secara perlahan! Hey tenanglah, aku ada disini!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan Luhan bernafas sejenak, karena jujur saja kalau ia tadi memeluk Luhan cukup kuat. Ia menghapus air matanya dan masih berusaha menghilangkan sesegukannya.

"h-hyung hiks,,, Ye-yeollie hyung! Ye-yeollie berteriak pada baekkie. Padahal B-baekkie hanya ingin bermain dengan yeollie! Huweeee,,,, Baekkie mau pulang saja hyung!"

"Yeollie? Hmm, apa itu Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangguk "hussstt, tenanglah! Jangan takut, aku disini. Biarkan saja si jelek itu, aku akan mengadukan kepada eommanya!"

"Hyung kenal eomma yeollie?"

"Tentu saja! Keluarganya rekan bisnis keluargaku!" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk –lagi- dengan bibir yang membentuk 'o'

"Ayolah kembali ke kelasmu! Aku antar!"

"Hmm, belikan aku susu strawberry baru aku mau kembali ke kelas! Oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berkedip bak seekor puppy. Luhan yang tak tahan melihat aegyo Baekhyun yang benar-benar dahsyat hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat manis pada namja mungil dihadapannya.

"baiklah, jja!"

.

.

.

Luhan sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ia mengantar Baekhyun sampai namja itu benar-benar duduk dikursiya. Matanya langsung mendelik tajam saat itu juga ketika melihat Chanyeol yang malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu yeol!"

Luhan mentap lekat chanyeol, sedangkan yang ditatapi hanya melirik lewat matanya dan kembali fokus pada ponsenya. Luhan menggeram sangat kesal, hingga akhirnya ia menarik Chanyeol dengan paksa dan membuat Chanyeol hampir saja terjatuh.

"aku tahu kau tidak melakukan apapun dengan ponsel bodohmu itu! Kita perlu bicara. Ini tentang Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Luhan mengehntikan langkahnya, berbalik dengan mata yang mendelik kesal secara otomatis. Mulutnya mencibir dengan tangan yang ia lipat didepan dada.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis? Aku tak suka kau membuatnya menangis!"

"Cih, anak itu mengadu padamu?'

"Jawab pertanyaanku Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya malas, kenapa temannya yang satu ini sangat menyebalkan. Suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Aku tak sengaja oke! Dia memanggil namaku berkali-kali dan itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Bisakah kau tak perlu berteriak padanya?"

"Aku bilang aku tak sengaja! Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan hah?"

"Minta maaf padanya! Dan, kau bisa mengajaknya nanti malam kerumahmu! Aku dan Sehun akan berkunjung kerumahmu malam ini. Sekalian menjenguk Kyungsoo!"

"Aku tak mau!"

"Kau harus mau! Atau kau ingin aku mengatakan pada noona-mu kalau kau itu masih pergi ke Club itu!"

"Oke Oke! Jangan pernah sekali pun kau mengatakan itu pada Noona! Jika itu sampai terjadi, kujamin lubangmu tak akan selamat!" Luhan membulatkan matanya saat itu juga, ia tahu Chanyeol memang mesum. Tapi ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengatakan itu padanya yang notabenenya adalah Sahabatnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tahu Chanyeol hanya bercanda, namun tak salahkan jika ia terkejut begitu? Lubangnya terancam guys!

"YAK! Sialan kau FUCK Chanyeol!"

Dan Luhan hanya menggerutu setelah Chanyeol berlari meninggalkannya degan tawanya yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan disepanjang lorong.

Tak lama setelah tiba dikelasnya, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terdiam ditempat duduknya. Keplanya ia benamkan diatas meja. Dan Chanyeol meyakini bahwa namja mungil itu kini sedang tertidur.

Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Terasa sangat lembut saat helaian itu menempel dengan telapak tangannya.

"Eummhhh!"

Baekhyun yang terusik akan kehadiran seseorang yang mengusap kepalanya secara perlahan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengucek kedua matanya, memperjelas penglihatannya karena efek bangun tidur.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati Chanyeol yang kini sedang tersenyum sedikit ramah padanya membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit kebingungan. Padahal belum lama namja tinggi itu tadi berteriak padanya, dan sekarang namja itu malah tersenyum sambil mengusapi kepalanya.

"Ye-yeollie?"

"Kenapa kau tertidur? Aku minta maaf soal tadi!"

"T-tak apa! Baekkie yang salah!"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kerumahku malam nanti! Ada Luhan dan Sehun juga! Kau mau?"

"Rumah yeollie? Eumm, aku akan minta izin kepada eomma dulu ne? Tak apa kan?"

Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, ia bertepuk tangan kecil setelahnya. Dan dilanjutkan dengan keduanya yang saling berbincang. Sebenarnya hanya baekhyun yang berbicara karena Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman dan anggukan.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah tiba di kediaman keluarga Park, Baekhyun tadinya ingin bergabung dengan yang lain untuk berkunjung kekamar Kyungsoo. Namun ia mengurungkannya. Ia bisa melihat dari luar kamar Kyungsoo bagimana Luhan dan Sehun yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk diranjangnya. Merasa tak ingin mengganggu, ia memilih untuk pergi kedapur dan menemani Yoora yang sedang berkutik dengan peralatan dapur. Kala itu Baekhyun terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan bagaimana noona-nya Chanyeol yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk semuanya.

"Noona aku ingin membantu ne!"

Yoora hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang merengek itu. Tangannya terangkat dan membentuk sebuah tanda 'X' pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali duduk dikursi semula.

"Noona aku bosan!"

"Kekamar Chanyeol saja sana! Atau kekamar Kyungsoo bersama yang lainnya!"

"Aku tak mau mengganggu mereka! Mereka terlihat saling merindukan."

"Kalau begitu kau duduk saja disitu!"

"Ah, noona pelit! Aku akan kekamar Yeollie saja!"

"Itu lebih baik! Lantai dua pintu warna putih!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berlari kecil menaiki tangga yang menuju kamar Chanyeol. Langkahnya terlihat lebar-lebar, dan terlihat pula raut kebahagiaan disetiap langkahnaya.

TOKTOKTOK

"Yeollie? Aku masuk ne!"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mengeliligi kamar Chanyeol, memperhatikan bagaimana rapinya kamar namja yang padahal terlihat sangat berantakan dari luarnya. Hingga Baekhyun menemukan sebuah pintu kaca besar yang ia yakin jika ia membuka pintunya itu adalah sebuah balkon. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan, merasakan bagaimana angin menyapa wajahnya keika ia membuka pintu itu. Langkahnya terseret meghampiri besi pembatas yang ada disana, menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menikmati bagaimana pemandangan taman yang berhiaskan lampu warna-warni yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol tinggal.

Saking kagumnya pada pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain disana. Bibir baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum yang teramat manis, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang makin menusuk dirinya.

"Sedang apa disini eumm?"

Saat itu juga Baekhyun mebulatkan matanya, tangan seseorang yang ada dipinggangnya pun mengerat. Menimbulkan perasaan nyaman dan hangat ditubuh mungilnya. Walau begitu, Baekhyun tetap membalikkan tubuhnya berusaha melepas dekapan Chanyeol. Ya, orang itu Chanyeol. Sejak tadi ia memang sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Dan saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi matanya mendapati seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya.

"Hmm, tidak ada! Aku hanya bingung harus apa. Noona sedang sibuk, Sehun dan Luhan hyung masih berada dikamar Kyungsoo. Baekkie kira Yeollie juga da dikamar Kyungsoo. Jadi aku kesini saja. Yeollie tidak marah kan? Hehe"

"Seharusnya kau meminta izin dulu kepadaku!"

"Maaf. Apa yeollie marah? Maafkan aku. Tadi aku sudah megetuk pintunya, tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya!"

"Ya ya ya. Kumaafkan! Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa Syaratnya? Jangan yang sulit-sumpphthh"

Chanyeol langsung saja menyambar bibir baekhyun sebelum baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuat Baekhyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya keleher Chanyeol karena terkejut. Tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang seiring gerakkan Chanyeol yang semakin menghimpitnya ketembok terdekat.

"Ye-yeollieeemmphh!"

Chanyeol masih tak memeperdulikan Baekhyun yang makin menjambak keras rambutnya. Ia masih membiarkan bagaimana namja mungil ini berusaha berbicara dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini.

Tangannya bergerak perlahan menyelinap dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang terasa sangat halus bak seorang bayi. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka kini masih berada didepan kamar Chanyeol. Tak memperdulikan bahwa siapa saja bisa melihat mereka nantinya.

"Anghh, A-apaahhh yang yeolmphh lakukanmhh?"

Chanyeol masih tak memperdulikannya, ia menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri kekanan mencari bagaimana posisi nyamannya. Tangannya yang tadi berada dipunggung Baekhyun kini berpindah tugas menjadi melepaskan kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu-persatu. Dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal Baekhyun berusaha mendorong lidah Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Ia tak nyaman saat Chanyeol menghisap-hisap lidahnya. Dan hal itu pula yang disalah artikan oleh Chanyeol, mengira mendapat respond, Chanyeol makin bersemangat saat melumat bibir pulm itu. Tangannya yang sudah selesai membuka kancing Baekhyun langsung menyambar Nipple Baekhyun begitu saja, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika.

Merasa bosan dengan bibirnya, Chanyeol pun turun keleher. Menjilati dan menghisapnya sesekali dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda keunguan yang kontras dengan warna kulit Baekhyun sendiri.

"Yeollhhhieehhh Jebalnghhh!"

"Ini syaratnya Baekkie! Malam ini kau harus menjadi milikku! Tak sulit bukan? Ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan dan berkesan untukmu!"

"Ahhh,,,,tapi yeollie,,,,ngghhh! Ishh, sakit sekali. Jangan digigithhhh,,, nghh!"

Baekhyun melenguh kesal saat Chanyeol malah menghisap nipple-nya dengan rakus. Ia ketakutan sungguh. Melihat Chanyeol yang seperti akan memakannya hidup-hidup, menggigitinya sana-sini membuat dirinya yakin bahwa Chanyeol memang akan memakannya.

"Yeolliehhhh jangan makan Baekkie! Nghh,,,ahhh"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan membuang kemeja Baekhyun yang memang sudah lepas dari pemiliknya. Dan tangannya pun langsung menarik turun begitu saja celana yang Baekhyun gunakan, membuangnya sembarang arah beserta dalamannya.

And TADAAAA, tubuh full naked Baekhyun sudah terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Chanyeol menyeringai puas menatap hasil kerjanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dengan tangan yang ia silangkan didepan dada dan juga kaki yang menyilang berusaha menutupi kejantannannya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"KYAA, Yeollie turunkan Baekkie!"

"Aku akan menurunkanmu diranjang nanti!"

Ketika sampai ditempat tujuan, dengan perlahan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun. Memperhatikan Bagaimana Cantiknya makhluk dibawahnya saat ini.

"Baekkie malu! Biarkan Baekkie memakai pakaian!"

"Tak perlu! Apa yang membuatmu malu?"

"Ishh, tentu saja Baekkie malu karenaaahhhh oohhh jangannhhhh!"

Chanyeol menyeringai kala itu juga ketika Baekhyun benar-benar mendesah dengan mata yang terpejam tepat dihadapan wajahnya. Tangannya terus bergerak dibawah sana bersama milik Baekhyun yang ada digenggamannya. Kini wajahnya ia letakkan diceruk leher Baekhyun, meresapi Bagaimana aroma Strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh namja itu.

Ciumannya kian turun dan semakin turun hingga ia tiba di nipple Baekhyun yang memang sudah menegang sejak ia mengulumnya tadi. Chanyeol menjilatnya dan membuat pola melingkar disana secara bergantian, membuat Baekhyun makin tak tahan akan rangsangan yang ia terima di kedua titik sensitifnya kala itu. Membuatnya makin mencondongkan dirinya seolah-olah meminta Chanyeol untuk benar-benar memakannya.

Kegiatan keduanya masih terus berlanjut sampai Chanyeol kini sudah half naked dan masih setia mengulum nipple Baekhyun. Ia meresapi benar bagaimana raa yang ia kecap disana. Ia seolah tak mendengar apapun kecuali desahan Baekhyun yang kian menjadi saat ia yang menggigit nipple namja itu dan tangannya yang makin keras mengocok junior Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar hard.

"YA TUHAN! CHANYEOL! BYUNNIE!"

Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang tidak menutup pintu kamar Chnyeol dengan benar.

TBC

a/n : Huh, Ini berakhir dengan menggantung lagi. Mian banget kalau ini ngga bagus. Aku yakin emang ini ngga bagus kok -_- #plak. Seperti sebelumnya, aku minta maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan. Di Chap selanjutnya bakal kuperbaiki. Nanti di Chap selanjutnya bakal aku usahain Update Kilat.

Aku sedikit ragu sama NC-nya. Dan aku juga ragu chap depan bakalan ada NC atau ngga -_-

**BALASAN REVIEWNYA. (AKU BINGUNG HARUS BALAS GIMANA. REVIEW KALIAN SEMUANYA BIKIN AKU SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI PAS BACA SAKING SENENGNYA ^^)**

**devrina : Di Chapter ini kelihatan kok ^^. Makasih udah review, Review lagi yaaaaaaa….. **

**Midorikawa Ayumu : Kejawab di chapter ini kan? Hehe. Aku lebih suka Chan yang agresif dan Baekhyun yang juga ngeladenin si Chan ^^ Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**Farfaridah16 : Salam kenal juga *nyengir*. Ngomong apa nih? #bow. Udah kejawab belum?. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**CanyulCintaBekyuntralala : ah, makasih ****. Sehun kikuk gara-gara udah tahu kalau Baekhyun itu ternyata SUNBAE-nya dia, dan dia rada nyesel gara2 berlaku tidak sopan sama Baekhyun sebelumnya. Hmm, orangnya sama ngga yaaaaaa….. Di Chap ini mungkin bakalan terjawab. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

** .5011 : Terimakasih udah bilang FF-ku lucu :D, Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**azzuradeva : yang jelas bukan aku *nyengir*. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**byvn88 : Iya dongsss, Baekhyun harus imut :D. eumm, Chan sama Sehun ngga galak kok :D, tapi mungkin mereka sedikit ngeselin. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**KyuvilHundsome : Bakal kejawab di chapter ini :D. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**LeeEunin : iya bukan ya? Dia emang absurd -_- #digorokChanyeol. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**neli amelia : Aaaaaa, makasih banget :D Baekhyun kan emang udah terlahir sebagai namja yang lucu, imut, polos –yang ini meragukan-. Yang jelas teman sebangkunya itu bukan kamu atau aku . Di chap ini bakal kejawab siapa yang manggil Baek dikantin. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**reiasia95 : Yang manggil bakal kejawab di Chap ini. Eomma-nya baekkie masih hidup kok. Aku ngga mungkin ngebiarin anak kecil macam Baekhyun itu hidup sendirian tanpa seorang eomma *angelsmile*. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**Beechanbaek : waah, aku ngga janji bisa bikinin DAEBAEK moment, mian. Jangan kecewa ne *Bbuing~*. Luhan ada kok, kalau dia jealous kita gigit Sehun-nya. Baekhyun emang sengaja kubuat begitu. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**kembaranyoona : HAHAHAHAHAHA, aku ngakak baca review darimu! :D Chanyeol alim? Terus Baekhyun-nya? :D. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**exindira : Yes Sir :D Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**kyokyo : Mian, mian kalo gantung! Aku sengaja hehe :D Ditunggu aja yaaaa. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**SweetyChanbaek92 : Sama, aku juga penasaran. eh? #lupakan -_-. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**aaaaa : Terimakasih sarannya ^^, itu sangat bermanfaat. Tapi aku mohon kamu maklum ya. Aku masih belajar dan itu emang udah kebiasaan aku kalo nulis dialog kayak begitu hehe . Aku bakal usahain nulis lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih banget yaaaa ^^. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**YOONA : Baekkie-nya jangan ditelan! Dia punyaku #DitabokChanyeol. Tebakanmu hampir benar :D. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**parklyah :Ini udah dilanjut kok ^^ Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**Kaiiraa143 : baru sedikit ^^ tungguin aja ne ^^ Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa… **

**Bilang kalau ada penulisan nama yang salah. Aku minta maaf ^^**

**Mohon maaf jika ada Typo ^^**

**Mohon bimbingannya…. ^^**

**Review Ne ^^**


	4. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 3

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

Summary _**: Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa baru yang memang masih terlihat sangat polos diusianya yang menginjak ke-17. Disekolahnya barunya dia bertemu dengan beberapa teman yang bisa mengerti kepolosannya, teman-temannya bahkan berinisiatif untuk menjaga kepolosannya. Namun, seorang siswa bernama Park Chanyeol dengan bodoh –Ketidaksengajaan- nya malah menyeret Baekhyun yang polos kedalam dunianya yang berbelok(?). **_

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 3 : I'M NOT STUPID NAMJA!**

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan meringkuk diatas ranjang Chanyeol dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sedari tadi Yura hanya bisa melotot diambang pintu kamar Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia masih terseyum remeh kepada Noona-nya sendiri.

"Noona keluarlah!"

"Aku tidak mau! Bisa kau jelaskan dulu apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Ishh, tidak ada! Sudah sana!"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya dan mendorong Yura cukup keras agar yeoja cantik itu segera keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dasarnya Yura yang keras kepala, ia benar-benar bertahan dengan posisinya. Ia bahkan balik mendorong Chanyeol dan masuk kekamar dongsaengnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih betah berada diatas ranjang.

"Byunnie kau masih betah diatas sana? Kau benar-benar ingin Chanyeol memakanmu? Ya tuhan!" Baekhyun makin meringkuk mendengar pertanyaan Yura yang terdengar sangat mengejutkan untuknya. Bahkan diusianya saat ini ia masih mengartikan bahwa 'memakan' yang dimaksud adalah yang seperti saat Eommanya memakan Ramyun –jangan bayangkan nyonya Byun saat sedang makan ramyun, Kau akan mual-. Rasanya benar-benar menakutkan ditatap intens oleh yeoja ini. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"M-mian Noona!"

"Ck, sudahlah ayo turun! Makan malam sudah siap. Jika kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya, kalian bisa melakukannya setelah kita selesai makan malam. Dan Chanyeol, kembalikan pakaian Baekhyun!"

Bukannya menuruti ucapan Yoora, Chanyeol malah berjalan menjauh dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan seringaian yang terlihat jelas.

"Pakaiannya kubuang! Dan aku tak tahu kemana celananya. Jangan pinta aku untuk mencarinya! Dan jangan gunakan pakaianku kalau ia tak ingin kumakan!"

"YAK! PABOYA. Ishh anak itu, awas aja nanti! Hmm Byunnie, jadi sekarang bagaimana? Apa kau ingin mengenakan pakaian Noona? Kurasa kau akan sangat cantik nanti!" Yoora tersenyum membayangkannya. Membayangkan bagaimana cantiknya Baekhyun kalau namja itu mengenakan dress miliknya.

"terimakasih Noona! T-tapi kurasa tak perlu. Aku akan meminta eomma saja untuk mengantarkan pakaianku." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum saat itu. Sambil sesekali tangannya menaikkan lilitan selimut yang turun ditubuhnya.

"Lain kali jika ingin menginap bawalah pakaian yang banyak! Karena jika Chanyeol sudah ON, ia pasti akan langsung merobek pakaianmu! Sudahlah, aku akan meminjamkan pakaian pada Kyungsoo. Kurasa ukuran kalian sama. Kau ingin ikut atau menunggu disini?"

"A-aku ikut saja!"

Yoora berjalan diikuti Baekhyun yang terus bersembunyi dibalik punggungny. Baekhyun terus memegangi lilitan selimutnya agar tidak merosot ketika ia berjalan nanti. Dengan bahu yang terekspos jelas, ia bisa merasakan bagimana dinginnya AC ruangan keluarga Park yang sangat menusuk.

"Kyung!"

Yura mengetuk pintu coklat itu perlahan. Memastikan bahwa pemiliknya ada didalamnya.

Tak lama, terbukalah pintu tersebut dan memperlihatkan seorang namja yang tingginya tidak beda jauh dari Baekhyun. Matanya bulat, bibirnya cukup tebal dengan kilatan yang membuat bibirnya terlihat sangat menggoda iman.

"Noona? Ada apa? Masuklah!"

Namja itu, -panggil saja Kyungsoo- tersenyum ramah pada yeoja yang kini sudah menyelinap masuk begitu saja kedalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa Noona?"

"Eumm, pinjamkan aku sebuah t-shirt, jeans atau apa saja! Eh Byunnie apa ka juga membutuhkan dalaman?"

Oh, saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya terkejut. Menatap Yura dengan mata sipitnya yang berusaha membulat. Wajahnya merona mendengar ucapan frontal Yura. Dan yeoja yang lebih tua berusaha menahan tawanya menyadari bagaimana raut Baekhyun saat ini.

"A-ah Noona a-aku,,,"

"Itu lemarinya! Pilih saja yang kau butuhkan!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan matanya yang tak henti-hentinya menatapi Baekhyun dari ujung ke ujung.

"Terima kasih!" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk seketika saat menyadari namja itu kini masih menatapnya dengan intens.

"kalau begitu Noona tunggu dimeja makan! Lulu dan Sehun sepertinya sudah disana. Ayo Kyung! Biarkan Byunnie memakai pakaiannya terlebih dahulu!"

Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Yoora yang masih sesekali menatap iseng Baekhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan lilitan selimut yang berkali-kali merosot itu.

.

.

.

Entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang suasana ruang makan kini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Luhan dan Sehun sibuk dengan perdebatan mereka mengenai penampilan Baekhyun saat ini. Dan Baekhyun yang menjadi bahan perdebatan itu hanya menunduk malu dan sesekali pipinya merona mendengar ucapan Luhan. Padahal ia hanya mengenakan t-shirt dengan gambar pororo besar didadanya yang dipadukan dengan jeans selutut.

"Ishh kalian ini, lihatlah! Wajahnya sudah merona begitu dan kalian masih saja membahas penampilannya? Yang benar saja." Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh melihat bagaimana Noona-nya yang memarahi HunHan.

"Tapi Yura noona yang TERHORMAT! Kau lihatlah sendiri! Bagaimana manisnya Baekhyun saat ini! Berterima kasihlah pada Kyungsoo yang telah meminjamkan pakaian seperti itu!" Kali ini Luhan yang berbicara, ia meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Yura lekat-lekat dengan mata rusanya.

"Ya, ya, ya! semua orang tahu kalau Byunnie itu manis rusa jelek! Tapi ini dimeja makan. Bisakah kalian berdua tidak ribut? Habiskan saja makanan kalian!"

Luhan pun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk pipinya tanpa alasan. Sehun yang ada disebelahnya menyeringai dengan tampangnya yang kurang ajar.

"Aku selesai!" Semua orang disana menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Kyungsoo disana terlihat bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa repot-repot memperhatikan dahulu bagaimana orang-orang disana.

"Tapi makananmu belum habis Kyung!"

"Tak apa yeol! Aku sudah kenyang. Lanjutkan saja acaramu dengan tamu itu!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun yang kini juga memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan namun didetik berikutnya ia terlihat seolah tak peduli dan kembali berkutik dengan makanannya.

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya menyusul Kyungsoo. Semua yang ada disana terkejut, termasuk Baekhyun tentunya. Sehun memasang wajah kesalnya tiba-tiba saat melihat bagaimana raut bingung Baekhyun.

"Belum apa-apa saja ia sudah hampir membuatnya menangis!"

"Siapa yang menangis?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun kebingungan detik itu juga. Dan sehun yang ditatapi seperti itu hanya bisa merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa! Hmm, makanlah nanti Yura Noona marah!" Ucap Sehun dengan mata yang melirik kearah Yura, membuat yeoja itu mendelik lebar-lebar.

"Dan Luhan hyung yang akan mencuci piringnya!"

"KYAA! Lalu kau sendiri?" Luhan membulatkan matanya lalu memukul kepala Sehun dengan sendok ditagannya.

"Aww! Tentu saja aku akan pulang! Eomma sudah menungguku!" Jawab Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat perbuatan Luhan.

"Issh kau ini!"

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau marah?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar seseorang memasuki kamarnya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela besar yang ada didalam kamarnya.

"Kurasa tidak ada! Apa yang kau pikirkan Yeol? Kenapa kau malah disini? Harusnya kau menemani tamu kecil itu!"

"Baekhyun maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya tersenyum dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Hmm, tadi siang Luhan memintaku mengajaknya kesini karena aku membuatnya menangis!"

Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang namja yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jadi kau menyukai namja yang cengeng? Yaampun Yeol!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya,,,,hanya,,,,entahlah! Aku juga bingung sendiri dengan diriku!"

Mereka berpelukkan dengan intim saat itu, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat nyaman didalam dekapan Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tak terlihat keberatan saat Kyungsoo makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Besok aku akan meminta Noona untuk menemaniku membeli Cincinya! Kau tak perlu khawatir! Arra?"

"Ne!"

_**CUP**_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang dia kenal sangat arrogant kini terlihat sangatlah manis. Chanyeol masih saja menempelkan bibirnya dikening Kyungsoo, tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang terkekeh akibat ulahnya.

"Sudahlah sana kembali kekamarmu! Ini sudah malam dan aku mengantuk!" Ucap Kungsoo kemudian ia mendorong Chanyeol membuat jarak antara bibir Chanyeol dan keningnya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana namja mungil itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

"B-Byun Baek? Sedang apa kau?"

"A,,, T-tidak! A-aku mencari Yeollie hehe. B-bisakah Yeollie mengantarku pulang? Lulu hyung dan Sehun sudah pulang tadi!"

"Oh!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut ketika tangan kokoh itu menariknya mengikuti kemana ia pergi. Baekhyun berusaha keras mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol yang besar-besar. Bahkan ia hampir terjatuh beberapa kali saat ia ditangga tadi.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

_**'SIAL' **_

Chanyeol merutuki Noona-nya sumpah. Bagaimana bisa Noona-nya itu selalu berada dimanapun dan kapanpun ketika ia benar-benar akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap Baekhyun? Ishh, ingin sekali rasanya ia memasukkan yeoja itu kedalam truk pembuangan sampah yang akan datang tiap sabtu pagi.

"A-aku,,,,"

"Yeollie akan mengantarku pulang Noona!"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis kala itu. Tak memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Yura yang terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan mulut yang terbuka dan mata yang membulat.

"Bukannya kau akan menginap?"

"Hmm, t-tidak Noona. Aku belum meminta izin pada eomma hehe! Lain kali saja ne?"

"Aku buru-buru, cepatlah! Noona, aku akan pulang terlambat. Jangan kunci pintunya!"

"Ya ya ya sana! Sampaikan salamku untuk Nyonya Byun! Kau dengar Yeol?"

"YA!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengoceh ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng dan berulang kali menghela nafas frustasinya.

Namun, tak lama kemudian secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan ocehannya. Ia hanya sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol yang fokus menyetir, dan sesekali ia melirik kearah jendela yang ada disebelahnya. Membuat Chanyeol bingung dan pada akhirnya memilih menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia bersyukur akhirnya Baekhyun yang sangat cerewet bak radio rusak itu berhenti bicara. Ia tersenyum kecil setelahnya, membuat Baekhyun yang menyadarinya juga tersenyum tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Yeollie!"

"…"

"Hmm, aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Tapi,,,,, kau dan Kyungsoo itu, apa kalian ber,,,,"

"Sudah sampai!"

"Hah?" Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, membuka jendela disebelahnya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Turunlah!"

"T-tapi ini bukan rumahku!"

"Aku tak bilang akan mengantarmu pulang! Kau yang memintaku dan aku sedang ada urusan disini. Jadi sekarang kau mau ikut kedalam atau tunggu disini sampai aku selesai dengan urusanku? baru aku mengantarmu pulang."

"T-tapi,,,,, huh, baiklah! Antar aku pulang pukul 10 malam!" Pinta Bakhyun seraya melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangannya.

"Tak masalah! Ayo!"

Baeekhyun kini pasah saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya –lagi- memasuki sebuah club malam yang ia tak ketahui apa namanya. Mereka disambut oleh dua orang berbadan besar ketika tiba dipintu masuk. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika salah satu dari mereka menyapanya. Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang malah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Chanyeol.

"Kris hyung! Maaf aku tak jadi menjemputmu!"

"Ah Yeol, Akhirnya kau datang!"

"Yeah, sedikit terlambat akibat gangguan Noonaku dan,,,," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikan suasana diruang remang-remang itu.

"Whoah, Byun Baek? Untuk apa anak kecil sepertimu datang kesini?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil hyung!" ia mempoutkan bibirnya, dan Kris yang melihatnya pun menirunya. Membuat Baekhyun kesal dan memukul lengan Kris.

"Terserah! Aku tak akan percaya kalau kau tak membuktikannya!" Dan Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya mempoutkan bibir adalah salah satu hobi Baekhyun selain berceloteh.

Kris terkekeh setelahnya, menepuk berkali-kali bahu Chanyeol yang wajahnya terlihat bosan dan jengkel. Ketiganya duduk disebuah sofa panjang dipojok ruangan yang sangat minim cahaya itu.

"Kris hyung! Bagaimana tadi? Siapa yang menang?"

"Ck, pilihanmu menang lagi! 9 ronde non stop dengan gaya yang berbeda!"

"Yeay, aku menang lagi! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu tadi siang?"

Kris hanya mendecih melihat bagaimana tampang sombong yang Chanyeol tampilkan. Sedangkan yang ditatapi hanya tersenyum merendahkan dan menenggak _wine_ yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya.

"So? Berapa uang yang kau inginkan? Atau, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hmm, tak perlu! Aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini. Aku ketoilet sebentar! Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajarimu memilih pasangan yang kuat sampai belasan ronde haha!" Dan sebuah bantal sofa melayang dan tepat mengenai wajah Canyeol. Bahkan saat bantal itu mendarat diwajahnya pun ia masih bisa tertawa mengejek hyung-nya.

"Eumm, hyung! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan? Kalian bertaruh ya?" Baekhyun menggeser dirinya agar mendekat dengan Kris. Kris yang menyadari Baekhyun mendekatinya hanya menyeringai dan ikut mendekatinya pula.

"Ya! Kami memang bertaruh cantik!" Ucap Kris dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

"H-hyung! B-bisakah kau lepaskan? Aku tak nyaman!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bahkan sudah melakukan yang lebih bersama Chanyeol?"

"M-melakukan apa?"

"Ah, ternyata belum! Kurasa aku akan menjadi pertama yang memasukimu!"

Baekhyun meremang kala Kris sudah membenamkan kepalanya diceruk lehernya. Tangannya mengepal kuat ketakutan. Dan nafasnya pun tersengal ketika Kris mulai menjilati lehernya.

_**'aku akan dimakan lagi? Yeollie, tolong Baekkie!'**_

Kris kini berusaha mengangkat Baekhyun kepangkuannya. Baekhyun yang sedang ketakutan itu hanya diam dan berusaha menolak apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya. Matanya berair, walau tadi Chanyeol juga akan memakannya tapi rasanya berbeda jika dengan Kris. Ia merasa terancam ketika bibir namja tampan asal China itu mengecupnya bahkan mengulum bibirnya. Isakan-isakan pun mulai terdengar sejak Kris melepas kuluman bibirnya.

"Aku akan melakukan yang lebih baik dari Chanyeol!"

"hiks,, hyung! L-lepaskan aku. Aku ingin pulang hyung! Hiks,,,,"

Seolah tuli, Kris makin gencar menyesapi leher Baekhyun. Mengecapnya tepat dibawah telinganya, membuat Baekhyun mati-matian menahan suara yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap Chanyeol datang dan menolongnya dari ancaman Kris saat ini.

"WU YIFAN! BRENGSEK!"

Dan benar saja, saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya terkejut. Ia kembali mendapati Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejutnya ketika ia mengetahui apa yang Kris lakukan padanya.

"Ikut aku!"

Chanyeol mencengkram tangan Baekhyun dengan keras, tak peduli bahwa namja itu makin deras menjatuhkan air matanya menahan sakit ditangannya.

"S-sakit!"

Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya dan terus menyeret Baekhyun hingga kini mereka tiba ditempat parkir. Tepat disebelah mobil Chanyeol.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA HAH?" Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Berteriak sangat keras membuat beberapa orang disana memperhatikannya. Namun, itu hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh orang-orang tersebut, ini sudah biasa terjadi.

"…"

"KAU TAHU? BAHKAN SEBENCI-BENCINYA AKU PADAMU. SEINGIN-INGINNYA AKU UNTUK MENYETUBUHIMU. AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ORANG LAIN MENYENTUHMU SELAIN DIRIKU! BAHKAN AKU MASIH BERUSAHA MENGENDALIKAN DIRIKU SENDIRI KETIKA BERSAMAMU! DAN APA ITU TADI HAH? KAU MEMBIARKANNYA MELAKUKAN YANG SEPERTI ITU? YANG BENAR SAJA. APA KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN DISETUBUHI? AKU BISA BAEK! NAMUN AKU MASIH MEMIKIRKAN BAGAIMANA DIRIMU SETELAHNYA!" Chanyeol mengela nafasnya, menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dihadapannya. "AKU TAHU INI TEMPAT YANG WAJAR UNTUK MELAKUKAN HAL ITU! NAMUN, BAEK. INI BERBEDA UNTUKMU!"

"…" Teriakkannya terdengar penuh amarah, bahkan Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun sehingga yang ia lakukan hanya menunduk dan membiarkan air matanya makin deras berjatuhan.

"KAU ITU TERLALU POLOS BAHKAN BODOH! KAU TAK MENGERTI APAPUN DISINI! BAHKAN KAU TAK MENGERTI APA YANG SUDAH AKU DAN KRIS LAKUKAN PADAMU! CK,"

"a-aku tidak bodoh yeollie! Dan bisakah yeollie tidak membentakku? A-aku takut." Baekhyun masih menunduk dan berusaha menahan isakkannya ketika berbicara. Ia melihat ujung sepatu Chanyeol yang kini menempel pada ujung sepatunya. Dan ia juga dapat merasakan Chanyeol yang mengulum telinganya.

"yakin kau tak bodoh? Buktikan! Tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau tak bodoh!"

"AKU AKAN BUKTIKAN! AKU AKAN MENCARI TAHU SEMUANYA YOLLIE! HIKSS,,,HIKSS"

Chanyeol menghentikan aksi mengulumnya dan beralih menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar hancur akan air mata dan _eyeliner_-nya yang luntur. Tersenyum remeh dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata namja manis ini kemudian mengecup kedua pipinya bergantian.

"Aku akan menunggumu cantik!"

Baekhyun berlari menjauh setelahnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang terkekeh dibelakangnya. Ia jadi merasa bahwa ia benar-benar bodoh mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol meneriakkinya tadi.

Merasa lelah, ia mengentikan langkahnya disebuah halte. Terduduk dikursi yang ada dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia merutuki sikapnya yang memang terkesan bodoh. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Beberapa menit yang lalu lebih tepatnya –ketika Chanyeol berteriak padanya-. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sekiranya bisa membantunya saat ini. Bahkan ia tak mengetahui letak ia berdiri, ia makin merasa bahwa ia memang benar-benar bodoh.

"S-Suho hyung? B-bisakah hyung menjemput Baek?"

"…"

"A-aku tak tahu hiks!"

"…"

"Hmm, ada! Sebuah penginapan bernama,,,,bernama JungShin! Aku ada dihalte sebelah penginapan JungShin! Jemput aku hyung, kumohon ne!"

"…"

"hyung yang terbaik!"

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya. Menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali mengalir ketika sekelebat bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang sangat mengerikan terlintas dipikirannya.

"aku bodoh? Kurasa begitu! Aku bahkan menyukai seseorang yang baru sehari aku temui! Ishh, benar-benar! Aku harus berubah. Aku akan buktikan kepada Yeollie dan Kris hyung bahwa aku bukan namja bodoh!"

"Ingatkan aku bahwa aku akan menunggu janjimu!"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut, tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya kebingungan.

_**' ini kedua kalinya Yeollie begitu. Tiba-tiba marah dan selanjutnya ia akan baik padaku! Apa ia mempunyai kepribadian ganda? '**_

"Sejak kapan Yeollie disini?"

"Hmm, sejak tadi!"

"Apa saja yang Yeollie dengar?" Baekhyun menghadapkan dirinya kearah Chanyol menatap lekat namja yang malah menggenggam tangannya.

"Hmm, Kau akan membuktikan padaku dan Kris kalau kau tidak bodoh! Itu saja!"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Keduanya terdiam dengan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Otak Baekhyun masih bekerja dengan keras memikirkan sikap aneh Chanyeol. Ia sangat ingin bertanya, namun ia masih merasa takut pada namja tinggi itu.

"Yeollemmpptthhh!"

Chanyeol meraup bibir itu ketika Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Chanyeol benar-benar senang menyadari bibir Baekhyun masih seperti semula. Ia mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Menyesapi rasa manis yang tercipta disana. Membuat Baekhyun meremas rambut belakang namja tinggi itu makin keras.

Baekhyun menyadari Chanyeol menggendongnya, namun ia tak sanggup membuka matanya. Ia terlalu menikmati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Rasanya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, yang ini terkesan sedikit lembut.

Bahkan Baekhyun juga menyadari saat Chanyeol membawanya kedalam mobil dan merebahkannya dikursi belakang. Baekhyun menggeleng beberapa kali saat Chanyeol hendak melesakkan kepalanya diceruk leher Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol benar-benar kesal dan kembali merampas bibir Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat ia melumatnya, ia sudah melepasnya.

"Telepon eomma-mu! Katakan padanya bahwa kau akan menginap dirumahku! Besok kau libur bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

" T-tapi kenapa? Bukannya besok Yeollie ada pertandingan basket?"

"Aku mungkin akan datang terlambat! Tapi ada Kris disana! Aku yakin ia bisa mengatasinya. Cepat telepon eomma-mu! Aku sudah tak tahan untuk memakanmu! Telepon sekarang atau aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berbicara dan berjalan selama seminggu!"

"B-baiklah!"

Dan tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka tiba dirumah Chanyeol.

TBC

Chapter 3 selesai. Yeeaaayy ^^. Chap depan NC haha! Ada yang setuju atau ngga setuju? Aku ragu gitu ya #bow -_-

a/n : **: Selau berakhir seperti ini, gagal lagi NC-nya -_-. Ishh, aku tahu chapter ini hasilnya emang ngga memuaskan -_-. Kepalaku udah pusing bagnget pas ngetik ini. So, aku minta maaf. Chap depan kuperbaiki oke ;)**

**Hmm, aku ngga marah sama kalian yang udah kasih saran. Aku kan udah bilang kalau aku menerima saran kalian, aku ucapin terimakasih yang Buannnnnyyyaaaaakkkk :D. Jadi, kalau ada yang mau kasih saran atau apa aja, tuliskan dikotak review ^^. Kalian juga boleh PM aku kok.**

**Thanks To :**

** devrina│azurradeva│Midorikawa Ayumu│KT CB│reiasia95│sogogirl94│SweetyChanbaek92│neli amelia│CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala│ .94│Beechanbaek│KyuvilHundsome│byvn88│Nenehcabill│Jung Hyejin│farfaridah16**│byungirlOvihyunee**│7D│**aaaaaYOONA│restikadenafujoshigila

Ada yang belum kesebut? Bilang aja yaaa ^^

**Jangan lupa review. Itu akan sangat berguna buat aku :D**

**And See You….**


	5. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 4

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

Summary _**: Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa baru yang memang masih terlihat sangat polos diusianya yang menginjak ke-17. Disekolahnya barunya dia bertemu dengan beberapa teman yang bisa mengerti kepolosannya, teman-temannya bahkan berinisiatif untuk menjaga kepolosannya. Namun, seorang siswa bernama Park Chanyeol dengan bodoh –Ketidaksengajaan- nya malah menyeret Baekhyun yang polos kedalam dunianya yang berbelok(?). **_

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 4 : I THINK I LOVE YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Byunnie? Kenapa ia tidak jadi pulang hah?"

Suara Yura terdengar menggelegar ketika pintu utama kediaman keluarga Park terbuka dengan sangat keras, menampilkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang ternyata malah terlelap digendongannya.

Untung saja tadi saat dimobil ia tidak menegang. Sebuah keuntungan untuknya. Tapi, kenapa selalu saja ada gangguan ketika ia benar-benar menginginkan Baekhyun? Sial sekali hidupnya.

"Kau berisik Noona!" Ucap Chanyeol dan berjalan tergesa menuju kamarnya ingin cepat-cepat membiarkan Baekhyun berbaring dengan nyaman diranjangnya.

Setelah pintu kamarnya terbuka –dengan bantuan Yura-, Chanyeol langsung saja membaringkan Baekhyu diranjangnya, menarik selimut tebal hingga menutupi tubuh Baekhyun hingga sebatas bahu. Dan tanpa diduga, ia mengecup kening Baekhyun. Membuat yura yang masih berada disana berusaha menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan adiknya yang idiot.

"WOW! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Mengecupnya? Astaga, kalian terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih!" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Noona-nya.

"Mungkin itu akan menjadi kenyataan sebentar lagi!" Ia mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa yang berada disana, diikuti Yura setelahnya yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan padaku?" Yura tersenyum, mengusap bahu adiknya yang wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, membuat Yura merasa kesal dan mencubit pinggang Chanyeol cukup keras. Membuat namja tinggi itu meringis.

"Hmm, Noona! Apa menurutmu aku boleh merasakan jatuh cinta?"

"Pfttt! Klasik!" Sebisa mungkin Yura menahan tawanya, berusaha tak membuat adiknya yang bodoh itu marah-marah.

"Noona jawab aku! Kau tahu? Aku hampir gila gara-gara bocah sialan itu!" bisik Chanyeol dengan mata memandang Baekhyun yang terbaring ditas ranjangnya.

"Aish. Kenapa bertanya yang seperti itu? apa adikku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta eum? Dengan Byunnie?"

"Kurasa!"

Yura tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Chanyeol, membiarkan adiknya itu berbaring disofa dengan pahanya yang menjadi bantalan.

"Kau tahu? Tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menghalangi seseorang untuk jatuh cinta! Bahkan aku, eomma, dan appa pun tak punya hak untuk melarangmu. Selama kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu, kami semua tak bisa melarangnya!"

"Tapi aku baru mengenalnya sekitar 12 jam yang lalu. Apa ini sudah bisa dikatakan cinta? Bahkan aku sudah membentaknya berkali-kali. Apa ini sungguhan?"

Yura terkekeh dan mencubit lengan Chanyeol pelan, agar tak membuat Chanyeol berteriak dan membangunkan Baekhyun. "Kau bodoh atau apa hah? Itu namanya _Love at First Sight_!" Dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bodoh(?). Ia memang bodoh dalam hal seperti ini, salahkan ia kenapa tak pernah mengakui keberadaan hal yang dinamakan cinta.

"Hmm, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ya Tuhan! Park Chanyeol. Namja nakal yang paling popular disekolahnya tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan pada cinta pertamanya! Memalukan!" Ucap Yura dengan _smirk_ yang terkesan mengejek dibibirnya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Noona! Ini memang yang pertama aku merasakan yang seperti ini. Namun,,,," Ucapannya dengan seringaian terpotong karena Yura yang memukul kepalanya.

"Namun bukan yang pertama untuk memasuki sesorang! Dasar Mesum!" Lanjut Noona-nya disertai putaran malas bola matanya.

"itu kau tahu hehe!"

Yura kembali menarik kepala Chanyeo untuk berbaring dipangkuannya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan keduanya, Chanyeol akan menceritakan masalahnya kepada Noona-nya. Tak peduli masalah apapun. Bahkan masalah taruhan dengan Kris yang berbau mesum ia ceritakan kepada Noona-nya.

Chanyeol memang lebih menyayangi Yura ketimbang kedua orang tuanya. Baginya Yura saja sudah cukup. Ia tak membutuhkan Orang Tua yang tak pernah pulang dan selalu mementingkan bisninya. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa hidup berdua dengan Noona-nya. Sedari kecil Yura lah yang merawatnya.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya pada Byunnie! Katakan saja padanya bahwa kau mencintainya, dan kau bersungguh-sungguh tak seperti dengan namja-namja sebelumnya. Dan minta maaf karena kau sudah membentaknya!" Wajah Yura terlihat serius walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mentertawai dongsaengnya. Chanyeol mengangguk patuh namun otaknya terus berpikir reaksi bocah polos itu ketika ia mengatakannya nanti.

"Kurasa tak semudah itu! tapi,,,, aku akan mencobanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Aku takut ia marah!"

"Ck, kau ini! Itu biar aku yang urus! Lagi pula kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri kalau Kyung-Kyung menyukaimu!"

"Ishh, tapi ia memang menyukaiku kan? Buktinya ia tak pernah marah saat aku mengecup keningnya dan memeluknya!"

Yura menggeram dan kembali memukul kepala adiknya. Ingin sekali ia membelah kepala Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan isinya. Namun ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu, sebodoh apapun Chanyeol, itu tetap adiknya.

"Mana mungkin ia marah padamu! Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh dan menyosornya terus idiot! Mulai sekarang kau harus berhenti melakukan itu. Lagi pula kau sudah punya Byunnie kan?" Ledek Yura dengan menaik turunkan alisnya dengan bibir yang melengkungkan senum manisnya. "Dan kau harus berjanji padaku dan Kyungsoo untuk tak menyakiti Byunnie nantinya! Kalau kau sampai menyakitinya, kujamin kau tak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana indahnya dunia luar!" Lanjutnya dengan mata mendelik

"Ya ya aku tahu itu! lagi pula itu bukan seluruhnya kesalahanku! mereka saja yang selalu berbuat aneh padaku. Mereka pikir aku kekasih mereka apa?" Chanyeol menggerutu dan segera bangkit dari pangkuan Noona-nya. Membuat Yeoja berambut sebahu itu terkekeh kembali.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap sok keren padahal jika sedang bersama Noona akan terlihat seperti anak 6 tahun?"

"Ishh, tentu saja untuk mencari perhatian banyak orang! Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Huh, terserah kau saja! Ayo keluar, biarkan Byunnie istirahat!"

Chanyeol bangkit menyusul Yura yang sudah diambang pintu setelah ia membenarkan selimut Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Ternyata Yura juga menyayangi Baekhyun-nya.

.

.

.

_Chanyeol POV_

Huh, apakah benar aku sedang jatuh cinta? Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku juga tak tahu. Apakah ketika dadamu berdebar-debar saat menatapnya. Ketika ia memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayang yang terdengar menggemaskan. Dan ketika kau merasa amat menyesal ketika kau baru saja menyakitinya. Apa itu ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?.

Aku memang berdebar jika ada Baekhyun disekitarku, namun aku menyembunyikannya dan berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Aku juga senang saat ia memanggilku _'Yeollie'._ Memang awalnya aku merasa jijik saat ia memanggilku seperti itu. Namun setelah sadar bahwa aku merasa tertarik padanya, aku mulai merasa itu adalah sebuah panggilan yang menggemaskan. Dan, aku sangat menyesal telah membuatnya menangis. Apa aku egois? Ya, kurasa begitu.

Aku tak membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya selain diriku. Namun, aku pun tak mempunyai hubungan yang jelas dengannya. Apa aku sejahat itu? Apa ia akan merasa tertekan kuperlakukan seperti itu? Apa aku harus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun? Ya, aku harus.

Tapi itu tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Aku Park Chanyeol, sudah tercap sebagai namja nakal yang paling terkenal disekolah. Bahkan aku pernah mengencani 4 sunbae-ku sekaligus saat dikelas 2 SHS. Dan aku mengakhiri hubungan itu dengan cara yang cukup mengenaskan. Aku melakukan sex dengan seorang yeoja dihadapan mereka satu persatu.

Dan sejak saat itu aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan lagi. Noona, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan si bocah sialan Oh Sehun, melarang keras untuk tidak berpacaran sampai aku menyadari apa yang telah menjadi kesalahanku. Menyakiti 4 orang sekaligus, padahal terdengar biasa. Namun, mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Bahkan, dari berita yang kudengar. Salah satu dari mantanku itu nekat bunuh diri setelah putus denganku. Dan itu salah satu penyebab Noona marah besar padaku waktu itu. Dan ia melarangku untuk keluar rumah selama 4 bulan.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang terkadang bisa memahami apa yang kurasakan pada saat itu. Walaupun ia seusia denganku, tapi dia lah yang selalu bersikap dewasa dibandingkan diriku. Kyungsoo juga yang memintaku berjanji untuk tidak berpacaran agar tidak menyakiti orang yang menyayangiku. Dan aku tak pernah bisa menolak hal masuk akal yang selalu ia pinta.

Namun kali ini, Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang baru 14 jam kutemui sudah bisa membuatku harus membatalkan perjanjianku dengan Kyungsoo dan Noona. Ini bukan ingkar janji oke. Karena, walau tak ada perjanjian itu pun aku **tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun nantinya. **Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tak menyakitinya. Ya, memang terdengar sulit untukku sendiri. Namun bukankah ini cinta? So, aku akan berusaha agar hal buruk tak terjadi padaku dan Baekhyun nantinya kalau kami menjalin hubungan.

Oke, aku akan memulainya setelah ini. Semoga aku bisa melakukannya.

_Chanyeol POV End_

.

.

.

Dipagi yang cerah ini, sorang namja tampan terlihat baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum ketika matanya terus menatap objek yang masih terbaring dengan manisnya diatas ranjang miliknya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan menghampiri apa yang tak pernah lepas dari tatapannya. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disisi kosong tempat tidurnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun yang terlihat sagat manis dengan mata terpejam yang dihiasi dengan bulu mata nan lentiknya.

"Bangunlah. Sudah pagi!"

Dan satu kecupan mendarat manis dipipi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah saat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel dipipinya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat itu adalah wajah Chanyeol yang tepat berada dihadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat tipis. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana nafas Chanyeol yang menyapa wajahnya.

"eumhhh. Yeollie sudah ingin berangkat?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan kembali melemparkan kecupan dikedua pipi Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia bangkit dari posisinya, membiarkan Baekhyun bangun dan mungkin akan mencuci mukanya atau mandi.

"Apa Baekkie boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Tapi kau harus mandi! Aku tak mau membawa namja bau!"

"Baekkie tidak bau Yeollie!"

Baekhyun terus berlari dan melempari Chanyeol dengan bantal yang ada. Membuat keduanya tertawa sampai-sampai Chanyeol yang sudah mandi kembali berkeringat akibat aktifitas ringan mereka.

"Berhenti dan mandilah jika kau ingin ikut! Aku tunggu dimeja makan bersama Noona dan Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengerucut dan ia segera memasuki kamar mandi dengan mulut yang tak berhenti menggerutu.

'Kyungsoo lagi, kyungsoo lagi! Apa Yeollie akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo? Aish, menyebalkan!'

Baek, kau cemburu oke! Baekhyun langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi itu, membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan terlonjak kaget. Namja tinggi itu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

"Mana Byunnie?"

"Ia sedang mandi. Katanya ia ingin ikut kesekolah bersamaku!"

"Ah, pasangan yang romantis!"

Chanyeol hanya nyengir disertai dengan tangan panjangnya mengambil selembar roti panggang yang sudah disiapkan Yura. Melahapnya perlahan dan memisahkan pinggiran rotinya. Kebiasaanya.

"Mana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan roti yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Dia pulang kerumahnya tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kurasa Baekhyun akan membutuhkan pakaian!" Daan ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Yura menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Aissh, sial! Kyungsoo membawa kunci kamarnya!" Ucap Yura dengan telapak tangan yang menempel dikeningnya.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol hanya menatap terkejut Noona-nya yang terlihat sangat panic. Terlihat dari ia yang menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Yura menghampiri Chanyeol yang malah terlihat biasa saja.

"Biarkan saja!" Jawabnya santai dan memakan potongan terakhir rotinya.

_Tok,_

Sebuah sendok stainless mendarat sempurna dikening Channyeol Membuat namja tinggi itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau gila! Biarkan dia memakai pakaianmu!"

"Tidak ada Noona! Kau tahu kan, kalau semua pakaianku pasti akan sangat besar ditubuhnya! Aku tak mau dia keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana? Pakaianku? Byunnie pasti menolaknya!"

"Ia tak akan menolak jika aku memaksanya!"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamar Noona-nya dengan seringaian yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya, diikuti Yura yang berusaha menyusul langkah kaki Chanyeol yang terkesan buru-buru.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh besarnya tat kala ia baru saja memasuki kamar bercat _soft pink_ itu. Tak memperdulikan Yura yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan semua isi lemarinya.

"Memang ranjang jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan sofa!" Gumamnya sambil meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Semalaman tidur disofa membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sakit.

"Bagaimana dengan _hot pants?" _Chanyeol hampir saja mengangguk setuju kalau saja ia tak ingat kemana tempat tujuannya dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak tidak! Kaki jenjang dan paha mulusnya akan terlihat oleh banyak orang! Aku tidak sudi!" Dan Yura melempar kesembarang arah _hot pants_ yang ada ditangannya. Berusaha mencari kembali yang sekiranya cocok untuk Baekhyun kenakan.

"Lalu apa? Jeansku pasti akan kepanjangan untuknya! Bagaimana dengan Dress?" Ucap Yura kesal. Sedari tadi ia benar benar kebingungan memilah pakaiannya, hingga kini kamarnya pun terlihat sangat berantakan denga pakaian yang berceceran disana sini.

"Ide bagus! Yang hitam itu!" Tunjuk Chanyeol membuat Yura menghampirnya dengan sebuah _Dress _hitam selutut ditangannya. Dress yang cukup tipis dengan bagian dada yang transparan dan juga mempunyai lengan yang panjang.

"Keluarkan semua keahlianmu!" Chanyeol terus saja tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun yang akan mengenakan pakaian seperti itu.

"Aku jadi terkesan seperti pembantunya!" Gumam Yura dan membawa alat-alat yang ia butuhkan menuju kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Suasana lapangan _Seoul International School _terlihat sangat ramai dengan terlihatnya para siswa siswi dari sekolah lain yang akan mendukung Tim sekolahnya. Tapi, mayoritas bangku penonton dipenuhi oleh Yeoja. Tentu saja, ini pertandingan Basket, pasti banyak namja tampan yang bisa dijadikan incaran. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka –para yeoja- pikirkan.

Seorang yeoja. Ah, namja yang berpakaian yeoja maksudnya. Terlihat berjalan dengan perlahan berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya karena _heels _yang ia gunakan terlihat cukup tinggi. Dengan rambut –wig- yang dikepang samping, ia terlihat makin manis untuk ukuran seorang namja yang menyamar menjadi yeoja. Ia memang benar-benar memakai pakaian Yura setelah Chanyeol mengancam akan mengajaknya keluar tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Jadi, ia yang sangat ketakutan dan malu karena ucapan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ishh, yeollie jahat sekali! Meninggalkanku yang sedang kesusahan seperti ini? Aishh!" Baekhyun, yeoja –namja- itu mengoceh tak jelas dan kembali berusaha menaiki tangga agar ia bisa duduk dikursi yang dikhususkan untuk para penonton. Ia terlihat bersemangat saat membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol yang bermain dengan sangat keren nantinya. Bahkan ia pasti sangat terlihat menggoda dengan butiran keringat yang bercucuran khas seorang pemain basket yang sering ia lihat ditelevisi. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis membayangkannya, membuat beberpa orang menoleh kearahnya. Tapi ia acuh dan tak memperdulikannya.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia sampai ditempat tujuannya. Tidak terlalu atas dan tidak juga terlalu dibawah. Ia duduk ditengah-tengah dan dihimpit oleh para yeoja yang sangat berisik.

Salah satu diantara yeoja itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun, menatapnya sinis seolah ingin membunuhnya hanya dengan tatapan itu.

"ehemm!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati 3 yeoja sekaligus sedang menatapnya mengintimidasi. Bahkan salah seorang diantaranya memegang bahu Baekhyun dan menyeringai. Membuat senyuman dibibir Baekhyun langsung lenyap seketika.

"Kau yeoja yang tadi bersama Chanyeol oppa?" Yang paling jauh dari Baekhyun buka suara. Suaranya terkesan dingin dan jika Baekhyun menjawab 'ya' yeoja itu seperti akan langsung memotong kepalanya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bingung. Memikirkan apa yang para yeoja ini lakukan sebenarnya. Bukannya memperhatikan idolanya bermain, mereka malah terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang.

_'Jangan takut dengan yeoja jika kau memang ingin berubah dan membuktikan padaku kalau kau tidak bodoh'_

Ucapan Chanyeol padanya tadi pagi membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha agar tak telihat bodoh dihadapan para yeoja itu.

"Ya, itu aku! Ada apa memangnya?" Ucapnya manis dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat sesopan mungkin.

"Masih bertanya! Kau tahu tidak? Yang kau lakukan itu akan menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo oppa dan Chanyeol oppa!" Sembur yeoja dihadapannya dengan tangannya yang dilipat didepan dada.

"Memangnya apa hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang terkesan imut karena kebingungan.

"Mereka itu kekasih! Dan akan segera menikah bodoh!" Jawab yeoja yang berada ditengah-tengah. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menempelkan permen karet yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya kerambut –wig- Baekhyun.

"K-kekasih? Menikah? Kalian serius?" Ucapnya terkejut dan tak memperdulikan permen karet yang menempel dengan manja dirambutnya.

"Apa kami terlihat seperti sedang berbohong? Sebaiknya kau jauhi Chanyeol oppa kalau kau tidak mau nyawamu habis ditangan kami!"

"Maaf aku permisi!"

Dan tanpa babibu, Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Tak peduli jika ketiga yeoja itu marah-marah karena ia menabrak mereka hingga terjungkal kebelakang.

Ia melepas sepatu _high heels_-nya yang terasa sangat memperlambat jalannya. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan mata yang berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

Ia tak memperdulikan jika nanti kakinya akan lecet karena bergesekan dengan aspal secara kasar. Perasaannya sedang buruk saat ini. Padahal ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana menyukai seseorang selain keluarganya. Namun, sepertinya ia salah sasaran. Ia mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan bahkan akan menikah.

"Baek!"

Baekhyun segera meningkatkan kecepatan berjalannya ketika suara bass itu terdengar nyaring ditelinganya. Ia tak memperdulikan lagi kalau penampilannya sudah sangat berantakan kali ini. Ia terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. Tak ada niatan untuk melihat siapa yang berlari mengejarnya. Karena memang ia sudah mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Berhentilah! Apa yang ter- Yaampun! Apa-apaan ini?" Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat tangan Chanyeol mencekalnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Memperlihatkan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya secara refleks, memperhatikan bagaimana namja yang saat ini masih diragukan posisinya didalam hatinya begitu berantakan. Bahkan ada sebuah permen karet yang menempel dirambutnya. Tangannya beralih menarik secara perlahan permen karet itu agar tak membuat rambut palsu yang Baekhyun kenakan terlepas. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis.

Menuruti kata hatinya, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Membuat namja mungil itu tersentak kaget dan hanya bisa mematung tanpa membalas pelukkan si namja yang lebih tinggi.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku!" Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun perlahan membuat siempunya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya karena mendapatkan sebuah rasa nyaman.

".." Baekhyun menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia berusaha menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya agar isakkannya tidak keluar.

"Ayolah! Kau kenapa? Kau tidak inginkan kalau aku meneriakimu lagi?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger manis dipinggangnya. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap wajahnya yang sudah basah. Kemudian ia menatap wajah namja tinggi itu walau sebenarnya ia benar-benar merasa gugup.

"B-Baekkie mau pulang saja! Maafkan Baekkie kalau sudah mengganggu hubungan Yeollie dan Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memegangi lengannya. Ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa mematung terkejut atas apa yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan. Tangannya hendak menarik lengan Baekhyun kembali sampai sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"kurasa ia butuh istirahat! Dari semalam ia tak pulang kerumahnya. Dia mungkin merindukan eommanya!"

"Nugu?"

Namja itu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu chanyeol sok akrab. Membuat chanyeol menyerengit bingung dan menyingkirkan tangan namja yang lebih pendek dari bahunya.

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon!" Dan orang itu telah berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum yang lebih tinggi membuka mulut untuk kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

.

.

.

"Baek! Ayo naik!"

Baekhyun membuka tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum mengetahui siapa orang yang kini ada dihadapannya. Dengan senang hati ia berlari membuka pintu mobil suho a.k.a Kim Joonmyeon dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi belakang. Memejamkan matanya saat merasa mobil hyung-nya sudah mulai berjalan.

Suasananya sangat hening. Tak seperti biasanya memang. Biasanya Baekhyun akan sangat bersemangat dan menanyakan apaun kepada Suho jika keduanya sudah bertemu. Namun kali ini, salahkan saja suasana hati Baekhyun yang sedang buruk itu.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan pakaian itu! yaaah, walau wajah dan rambutmu terlihat sangat berantakan. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Suho mencoba memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Baekhyun terpaksa harus membuka matanya walau sebenarnya ia sangat malas. Ia tersenyum dan dapat ia lihat bahwa Suho juga terkekeh.

"tapi sayangnya aku ini namja hyung! Ini pakaian Yura Noona!" Jawabnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Yura? Nugu?"

"Noona-nya Chanyeol!" Jawabnya malas-malasan "Jangan tanya lagi! Aku mengantuk hyung!" Bahkan sebelum Suho bertanya Baekhyun sudah memintanya agar tidak buka suara. Membuat namja yang lebih tua itu menggerutu dan kembali fokus pada jalanan dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"eomma! Baekkie pulang."

Nyonya Byun yang mendengar suara anaknya langsung berlari dari arah dapur dan menerjang tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Bahkan yeoja paruh baya itu tidak melepaskan apron yang ia kenakan.

"Yaampun! Eomma merindukanmu sayang. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau sangat cantik? Eomma jadi iri!" Ucap eommanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas kebawah membuat Baekhyun risih sendiri.

"Eomma aku mau istirahat!"

Dan nyonya Byun adalah orang kesekian kalinya yang dibuat menggerutu oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia segera memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ikut gugur dibalik pintu coklat kamarnya.

_'Masih bertanya! Kau tahu tidak? Yang kau lakukan itu akan menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo oppa dan Chanyeol oppa!'_

_ "Mereka itu kekasih! Dan akan segera menikah bodoh!"_

Air matanya jatuh semakin deras ketika suara yeoja-yeoja tadi terus terdengar ditelinganya. Katakan saja ia cengeng. Ia memang seperti itu dasarnya, sangat mudah menangisi hal yang sebenarnya sepele. Bahkan ia menangisi seseorang yang belum genap ia temui selama 24 jam hanya karena namja itu sudah mempunyai kekasih dan hampir menikah, bahkan ia sudah menetapkan namja itu sebagai cinta pertamanya diwaktu yang sesingkat itu. Wajar tidak sih ia berbuat seperti itu? menangis bak seorang yeoja yang telah direnggut keperawanannya oleh seorang ahjussi tua.

Kurasa untuk seorang cinta pertama milik Baekhyun itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Baekhyun baru sekali ini merasakannya. Merasakan jantungnya yang terasa seperti akan meledak karena berdebar terlalu cepat saat Chanyeol mengecupnya. Merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya, merasakan bagaimana berciuman versi orang dewasa –menurutnya-. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan tak kasat mata memukul dadanya dan menarik organ disana keluar dari tempatnya.

Rasanya menyakitkan, bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari kehilangan sebuah eyeliner –menurutnya lagi-. Kalau tahu dari awal Chanyeol hanya main-main dengannya. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau pindah sekolah bahkan mengenal Chanyeol.

Tapi apa mau dikata? Ini sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya. Jalan satu-satunya adalah ia harus tetap mengikuti alur cerita yang sudah tuhan tetapkan. Atau yang paling parah, ia harus merelakan cinta pertamanya pergi bersama orang lain begitu saja.

Baekhyun melepas rambut palsu beserta seluruh kain yang menempel ditubuhnya yang sudah terlihat sangat berantakan, masih dengan posisi duduknya. Ia menekuk kakinya dan hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Dengan tubuhnya yang _Full Naked_ ia mulai menagis dengan sesegukan.

_Tok tok tok._

"Baekkie! Ini aku, buka pintunya kumohon!"

.

.

.

_Ting Tong_

Nyonya Byun yang sedang sangat sibuk itu berjalan sambil menggerutu hanya untuk sekedar membukakan pintu. Namun matanya langsung berbinar menyadari siapa yang baru saja mengunjungi kediamannya.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan gelisah dihadapan Nyonya Byun. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan ingin cepat-cepat menemui Baekhyun.

"kau yang kemarin mengantar My Baek Baek pulang kan?" Nyonya Byun tersenyum dan diangguki Chanyeol dengan sedikit gugup.

"A-apa Baekhyun ada?"

"Ya! Dia baru saja pulang! Tapi ia langsung berlari kekamarnya!"

"Bolehkah aku menemuinya?" Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat khawatir

"Silahkan! Kamarnya dilantai dua. Yang persis dedekat tangga!"

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Nyonya Byun setelahnya, Chanyeol langsung berlari menyelinap kedalam dan berlari menaiki tangga. Membuat Suho yang sedang menenggak minumnya tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol berlalu dengan sangat cepat dihadapannya.

"Dasar anak muda!" Ucapnya acuh

_Tok tok tok._

"Baekkie! Ini aku, buka pintunya kumohon!"

Chanyeol mengetuk tak sabaran pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Ia bahkan bertindak sangat brutal seolah tak peduli jika pintu itu akan berlubang nantinya.

Tadi ia langsung berlari meninggalkan pertandingannya setelah menyadari apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan Kris dan Coach-nya yang berteriak mengutuk padanya. Ia hanya memikirkan Baekhyun, ia merasa kalau Baekhyun salah paham padanya.

Dan ia menjadi sangat khawatir sangat mengingat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Bahkan ia masih mengingat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun saat menangis sambil berlari meninggalkannya.

"Ayolah! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu! Ini masalah aku dan Kyungsoo kan?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Chanyeol sudah merasa sangat putus asa membujuk Baekhyun untuk membuka pintunya, pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan Baekhyun yang hanya melongokkan kepalanya.

"B-baekhyun!"

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Tanyanya sangat pelan. Berusaha menutupi isakannya yang masih terdengar.

_'bahkan ia tidak memanggilku Yeollie lagi!'_

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku merasa tidak enak dengan eomma-mu yang terus memperhatikanku dibawah sana!"

"TIDAK!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat dan membuat Chanyeol menyerengitkan alisnya bingung. Dan setelahnya namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum miris. Menyadari ternyata Baekhyun sangat kecewa padanya, mungkin.

"Kenapa? Apa kau marah padaku?"

"B-bukan begitu! A-aku tidak memakai pakaian!"

"Lalu masalahnya?"

"Aku malu!"

Baekhyun bersemu mengucapkannya, namun ia langsung tersadar saat Chanyeol sudah ada didalam kamarnya dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menaikkan selimut yang ada ditubuhnya. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak kepalanya dengan lembut. Perlakuan Chanyeol padanya mau tak mau membuat jantung Baekhyun kembali tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Dan ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal buka mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya.

"Apa ini tentang aku dan Kyungsoo?"

"…"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya! Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya adalah tunang,,,"

"Ahh, Yeollie! Bolehkah nanti malam aku menginap dirumah Yeollie lagi? Aku merindukan Yura Noona!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa membiarkan tangan Baekhyun yang dingin menggengam tangannya dengan erat. Tanapa ditanya lagi pun Chanyeol akan selalu mengizinkan Baekhyun menginap dirumahnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan sangat senang jika kau menginap!"

_Pip Pip._

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan segera membuka pesan yang ternyata dikirim oleh Kris. Kris memintanya untuk segera kembali karena pertandingan mereka diundur karena ulah Canyeol yang langsung kabur saat pertandingan sedang berjalan.

"Baek, aku harus kembali kesekolah! Aku harus bertanding lagi!"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol kilas. Membuat Chanyeol sangat terkejut atas perlakuannya.

"Pergilah! Baekkie juga ingin istirahat!"

Dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan dibibir Baekhyun sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali sendirian didalam kamarnya. "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti!" Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar dari Chanyeol. Dan tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali menjatuhkan air matanya.

Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjangnya, membenamkan kepalanya diatas bantal berbentuk Strawberry kesayangannya. Bahkan ia tetap tak berniat memakai pakaiannya walau dinginnya AC dikamarnya mulai membuat kaku tubuhnya.

"Maafkan Baekkie! Bahkan Baekkie masih takut utuk mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulut Yeollie hiks,,, B-baekkie hanya takut merasakan sakit yang aneh didada Baekkie jika Yeollie mengatakan hubungan Yeollie dengan Kyungsoo hiks,,, hikss,,,"

Dapat dilihat kalau kini bantal strawberry itu sudah sangat basah kerena air mata Baekhyun yang benar-benar mengalir dengan deras.

Kenapa ia harus mengatakan kalau ia akan menginap dirumah Chanyeol nanti? Kenapa ia harus mengatakan kebohongan itu? Apa ia sudah siap merasakan rasa sakit saat nanti melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ia memang bodoh. Bahkan seluruh orang mengetahuinya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian tak terdengar lagi isakan Baekhyun yang sangat terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Ia tertidur dengan pulas karena kelelahan menangis. Walau wajahnya memerah karena menangis terlalu lama, tapi ia tetap terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan dengan bibir yang sedikit dipuotkan. Entah sengaja atau tidak. Dan jangan lupakan jejak air mata Dan jangan lupakan jejak air mata yang mengering disekitar mata dan pipinya.

Selamat tidur Baekkie. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

TBC

**ROMBAK TOTAL, dan NC-nya harus kembali diundur karena perubahan alur ceritanya. Aku sengaja bikin ini karena banyak diantara kalian yang minta penjelasan tentang gimananya si Channie ke Baekkie. Aku jadi buat ini dulu deh. Waktunya juga mepet pas aku ngetik ini. Beginilah jadinya, BERANTAKAN -_-.**

**a/n : Anggap aja ini kayak semacem penjelasan tentang gimana perasaan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun. Ini DEMI KELANCARAN KALIAN MEMBACA DAN KETENANGANKU dalam menulisnya ^^. Kurasa cukup buat jelasinnya kan? #kedipkedip. Dan Baekhyun yang pakai bajunya Yura itu jga buat kelancaran cerita aja kok ^^ #agakgimanagitu**

**Ini sengaja ku-update lebih cepat dari jadwalnya. Dan nanti aku bakal update kilat buat Chap selanjutnya –mungkin-.**

**Makasih buat yang udah review di Chapter sebelumnya. Dan, ayo review lagi. Semua yang kalian tulis disana buat aku jadi pengen cepet-cepet bikin FF ini selesai karena saking semangatnya ^^.**

_**JAKARTA 01/01/15**__**00.01 WIB**_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^ Yeayy. Semoga di 2015 kita menjadi lebih baik ^^ begitu juga dengan uri EXO ^^. Semoga ChanBaek makin lengket dan 'HAMA' disekitarnya menghilang -_-**

**Review Ne ^^**


	6. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 5

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

Summary _**: Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa baru yang memang masih terlihat sangat polos diusianya yang menginjak ke-17. Disekolahnya barunya dia bertemu dengan beberapa teman yang bisa mengerti kepolosannya, teman-temannya bahkan berinisiatif untuk menjaga kepolosannya. Namun, seorang siswa bernama Park Chanyeol dengan bodoh –Ketidaksengajaan- nya malah menyeret Baekhyun yang polos kedalam dunianya yang berbelok(?). **_

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 5 : Listen To Me! Please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan. Berlari saat pertandingan sedang berlangsung hanya demi seorang Byun Baekhyun? Saat kata hatinya berbicara, kakinya dengan refleks berlari mengambil mobilnya dan melajukannya ke kediaman keluarga Byun.

Setelah menyelesaikan pertandingannya, ia langsung berjalan gontai dengan Kris disisinya. Ia tak terlalu peduli akan hasil akhir pertandingannya, tapi seingatnya ia sudah menyumbangkan banyak point. So, apa lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

Hatinya! Hatinya yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia masih benar-benar ragu kalau ia sudah mencintai seorang bocah yang kelewat polos bernama Byun Baekhyun. Tapi, disatu sisi ia juga sangat yakin kalau Ia punya ketertarikan berlebih pada namja mungil itu. Ia sedari tadi benar-benar tak mendengarkan ucapan Kris yang biasanya akan sangat sensitif ditelinganya. Ia hanya terdiam dan menanggapi ocehan sahabat tiangnya itu sesekali.

Hingga saat ini terdamparlah ia disebuah café dengan Kris yang masih benar-benar setia mengikutinya

"Kris hyung! Jangan lupa pesananku!" Ucapnya ketika Kris sudah beranjak dari kursinya. Dan Kris hanya berdeham menjawab ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol kembali disibukkan dengan pikirannya dengan Baekhyun. Jujur. Seliar-liarnya dia, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sangat bersalah setelah menyakiti seseorang. Namun kini, Byun Baekhyun yang hanya salah paham dan menangis sudah cukup membuat Chayeol tidak bisa membuang Baekhyun dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

"YAK! Byun Baekhyun pakai celanamu! Dasar tak tahu malu!" Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang mengganggu eomma-nya membuat kue menolehkan kepalanya dengan imut kearah Suho yang sedang memelototinya.

"Eommaaaaaa, Suho hyung menyeramkan!" Adunya pada Nyonya Byun. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan kembali mengoleskan _Whipped Cream_ pada Kue-nya.

"Sudahlah Suho! Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat Baek baek seperti itu saja!" Ucap Nyonya Byun sedikit tertawa.

"tapi ahjumma, dia sudah dewasa! 17 tahun berarti bukan anak kecil lagi!" ucap Suho melirik Bakhyun yang sedang menjilati jarinya yang dilumuri cream.

"Aku masih kecil hyung!" Protes Baekhyun acuh dan kembali mencolek cream yang ada diatas kue, membuat Nyonya Byun memukul tangannya.

"Ya, kau masih kecil dan idiot!" Ucap Suho final. Membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"menangislah! Kau pikir itu mempan untukku?"

"Eommaaaaa, Suho hyung. S-suho hyung huweeeeeee!"

Nyonya Byun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya saat Baekhyun menangis bak orang gila disebelahnya. Ia membuka sarung tangan plastik yang ada ditangannya dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Cup,,cup,,cup! Baek Baek tidak boleh menangis oke! Lebih baik membantu eomma menghias kue-nya. Baek Baek ingin topping apa untuk kuenya?"

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya dan berjalan dengan tangan yang menghapus air matanya. Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan satu kotak strawberry segar yang selalu tersedia didalam kulkas. Mengingat ia adalah maniak Strawberry.

"Tentu saja topping Strawberry!' Baekhyun memekik girang seraya menunjukkan kotak yang ia pegang itu kepada eommanya. Ia meminta eommanya untuk menyingkir dan membiarkan dirinya menghias seperti apa yang ia mau. Dan nyonya Byun lebih memilih mengalah dari pada anaknya yang cengeng tapi manis itu menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kini hari sudah berganti menjadi sore, matahari bahkan sudah tak terlihat lagi. Namun, bulan sudah bersiap-siap ditempatnya untuk tampil malam ini. Baekhyun terlihat memasukkan buku beserta pakaiannya kedalam ransel sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah Chanyeol. Namun, ia juga merasa sedikit gelisah saat mengingat ada Kyungsoo disana. Ia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk menginap dirumahnya. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka mengingkari janji, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus kesana.

.

.

.

"Hai Byunnie! Ada apa kemari? Ingin menginap lagi eumm?" Yura yang tengah berbaring disofa langsung bangun ketika suara Baekhyun terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Kurasa begitu. Dan kali ini aku sudah membawa pakaianku hehe" Jawabnya sambil menunjukan ransel biru yang berisi beberapa buku –mengingat besok ia harus sekolah-, dan seragam miliknya yang tersampir dipunggungnya.

"apa kau bersiap-siap?"

"Bersiap-siap?"

"yaaaa mungkin persiapan sebelum Chanyeol memakanmu! Jadi, kau membawa pakaian!"

"Ishh, Noona aku hanya membawa seragam sekolahku! Itu saja kok, tidak ada lagi!"

Yura mengajak Baekhyun agar duduk disofa yang tadi ia duduki, memintanya menonton juga acara yang sedari tadi ia lihat dilayar televisinya. Sesekali mereka akan tersenyum dan menahan tawanya ketika seorang diacara itu membuat sebuah tingkah konyol.

"Aisshh, Kukira Noona sudah menunjukkan guest room-nya padamu!" Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang langsung medudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Baekhyun. Membuat namja mungil itu sedikit terkejut dan juga merona saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup pipinya.

"Guest room apa? Kau kan tahu sendiri bahwa aku belum membersihkan kamar itu!" Ucap Yura memandang Chanyeol kesal.

"Oh! Kau tak mengatakannya padaku! Yasudah, Baekkie akan tidur bersamaku!" Ucapnya tak kalah kesal. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum aneh pada Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya kebingungan.

"Yeol, tadi Kyung Kyung meneleponku! Ia memintamu agar meneleponya!" Ucap Yura membuat Baekhyun kembali melemparkan tatapan Bingungnya kearah Chanyeol.

"benarkah? Dia merindukanku ternyata!" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Ia memilih mengambil ponselnya untuk langsung menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menunggu panggilannya diangkat dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau harus berusaha keras agar tidak menangis.

"Ah, Kyung ada apa?"

"…"

"Oh, apapun untukmu manis!"

"…"

"Ya, aku mencint-"

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar!" Baekhyun berlari membuat genggaman tangan Chanyeol ditangannya harus terlepas.

Chanyeol melirik Yura meminta penjelasan dengan bibir yang bergumam 'kenapa' tanpa suara. Namun Noona-nya hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun berusaha memotong atau hanya menghindar dari ucapan Chanyeol ketika namja tampan itu berusaha mengungkit-ungkit nama Kyungsoo dipembicaraannya. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak mau mendengar, tapi dia masih takut jika pada kenyataannya Chanyeol lebih memilih Kyungsoo nantinya.

**Yang pertama** saat Chanyeol menelepon Kyungsoo, membuat Baehyun merasa kalau ia memang tak punya kesempatan mendekati Chanyeol. Apalagi saat Chanyeol begitu mesranya memulai percakapan.

**Yang kedua**, saat Yura sedang menata menu makan malam yang telah ia buat. Saat itu Yura berkata "Uhh, aku memasak terlalu banyak udang!"

Dan Chanyeol dengan bodohnya langsung menyahuti omongan Yura dengan sangat antusias. "Kyungsoo sangat suka udang! Seharusnya ia ada disini untuk menghabisaknnya!"

Dan Baekhyun langsung berpura-pura batuk membuat Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearahnya dan memberikan segelas air padanya. Tak bisakah Chanyeol tidak membicarakan Kyungsoo? Saat ini namja mungil bermata besar itu tidak ada oke!

**Yang ketiga** tepat saat mereka sedang berkumpul dimeja makan. Kali ini, siapapun pasti setuju kalau Chanyeol itu adalah seorang idiot yang ughh, gigit saja dia. Ia mengatakan semua rentetan acara yang Kyungsoo lakukan selama ia dirumah orang tuanya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar dan berlari meninggalkan kakak beradik itu. Membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus mengejarnya.

**Yang terakhir**, tepat saat Baekhyun baru saja naik keatas ranjang Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu awalnya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum seperti orang bodoh. Namun itu terhenti ketika Chanyeol bangkit dan menyambar ponselnya yang ada diatas nakas.

"Baek! Aku lupa mengucapkan selamat malam pada Kyungsoo!"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak. Kyungsoo lagi?. Kenapa? Kenapa hah? Apa benar Chanyeol tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo? Tapi apa Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukannya ditempat lain agar Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya?

Baekhyu terdiam dan memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu seseorang mengangkat panggilannya. Ia terlihat sangat serius. Baekhyun juga mau diperhatikan seperti itu oleh orang yang ia cintai. Tapi, apa bisa? Ahh, lupakan saja.

"Chanyeol, aku mau pulang!" Suara Baekhyun terkesan sangat lirih. Membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dengan perlahan dan mematikan sambungannya. Ia masih terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang matanya terus mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun namja mungil itu bergerak.

"…"

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terus bertanya padanya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga, hingga ia hampir terjatuh. Tapi untungnya itu tidak terjadi.

Ia melihat Yura disana, diata sofa. Yeoja itu masih berada disana dengan berbagai bungkus snack didepannya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Yura, memeluknya erat dengan tiba-tiba. Yura yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba hanya diam menunjukan wajah terkejutnya dan tangan yang mengusap punggung baekhyun karena namja itu sudah menangis.

"Noona aku mau pulang!" Ucap Baekhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Pulang? Mana Chanyeol?"

"Ssttt, kumohon jangan memanggilnya!" pinta Baekhyun saat ia melihat tanda-tanda Yura yang akan berteriak. Membuat Yeoja itu mau tak mau menurutinya.

Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil sebelum berbalik untuk meninggalkan Yura.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya mendengar teriakan Chanyeol saat itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha agar tidak berbalik.

"KAU INI KENAPA SEBENARNYA HAH?" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Ia kesal bukan main kepada namja mungil ini. Biasa-bisanya ia merajuk dan minta pulang dengan alasan yang Chanyeol tak ketahui.

"Chanyeol, aku mau pulang hiks!"

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Yeollie' lagi?"

"…"

Keduanya terdiam, Baekhyun masih berada didalam dekapan hangat seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng dan berusaha melepaska tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, a-aku mau pulang sungguh hiks! Urusanmu dan K-Kyungsoo masih banyak bukan?"

"Jadi itu alasannya? JADI ITU ALASANNYA KAU MEMINTA PULANG SAAT TENGAH MALAM SEPERTI INI HAH? Baek, dengar!" Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Baekhyun setelah ia melepaskan Baekhyun dari dekapannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam dan berusaha menahan wajah Baekhyun agar mau menatap wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo itu bukan siapa-siapaku oke! Dia itu han-"

Ishh, Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Siapa orang sialan yang mengganggunya saat ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Uh, ia akan membunuhnya nanti.

"KRIS HYUNG! JANGAN HUBUNGI AKU DULU! AKU SEDANG ADA URUSAN!" Dan Chanyeol membanting handphone-nya yang tak bersalah begitu saja. Tak peduli jika nantinya handphone itu akan rusak.

Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang kini matanya sudah sangat berkaca-kaca. Ia kembali menarik nafasnya, ingin benar-benar meluruskan semua ini. Ia tak nyaman jika Baekhyun terus bersikap seolah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lah yang bersalah.

"Oke! Jadi itu alasan kau ingin pulang?" Ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

".."

"Aku tak mengizinkanmu pulang! Karena ini sudah malam dan kau itu sangat cantik aku tak mau kalau kau kena-"

"Jangan urusi aku! Aku tak mau Kyungsoo salah paham jika ia melihat Chanyeol yang bersikap sangat baik padaku!"

"Ck, kau tahu? Aku paling tidak suka saat orang lain memotong ucapanku! Dan kau baru saja melakukannya! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir Kyungsoo akan marah?"

"M-mian! Tentu saja Kyungsoo akan marah! Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan segera menikah kan?"

Chanyeol mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat berusaha tak meluapkan amarahnya saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berfikir seperti itu, siapa yang membuatnya berfikir seperti itu. Benar-benar.

"Dengar!" Kali ini berusaha benar-benar serius. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam walaupun namja itu hanya menunduk dan menangis.

"Aku berusaha untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padamu! Namun, apa yang terjadi? Kau selalu saja memotong ucapanku! Dan siapa orang yang membuatmu berbicara seperti tu? Kau belum mengenal Kyungsoo secara dekat Baek. Kau akan meng-"

"aku tidak perlu mengenalnya. Lagi pula aku sudah tahu kalau ia dan chanyeol sudah bertunangan!"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar kesal saat baekhyun terus saja memotong ucapannya. Ia bahkan belum menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Dan namja mungil ini ternyata terlalu sensitif dengan kalimat yang terus menyangkut pautkan Kyungsoo.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat itu juga ketika tangan Chanyeol mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat itu. Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memakan bibirnya dengan kasar. Menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan rakus.

Yura yang ada disana juga ikut membulatkan matanya, tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi mulutnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Itu sangat kasar, dan Yura merasa dirinya benar-benar lemas hingga ia jatuh diatas sofa. Hanya bisa memperhatikan apa yang adiknya lakukan.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peduli jika saat ini Baekhyun tengah menangis ketakutan. Yang ia pedulikan hanya bagaimana caranya membuat namja mungil yang keras kepala itu mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun posesif menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun hingga tidak ada jarak barang 1 cm pun. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga kaki namja mungil itu melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri sofa yang ada disana. Membaringkan Baekhyun dengan bibir mereka yang masih menyatu.

Ia menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu melenguh sakit dan membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol tak mau kehilangan kesempatan. Ia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, mengeksplor semua bagian yanga ada disana.

Ia membawa tangan Baekhyun agar melingkari lehernya. Meminta namja mungil itu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun, hey itu Baekhyun. Apa yang ia mengerti tentang ciuman seperti itu. Dan Chanyeol menyadarinya, ia langsung merobek t-shirt kuning yang melekat ditubuh Baekhyun. Tak memperdulikan jika Baekhyun akan kedinginan nantinya.

"Changghhh,,, a-aku mau pulanghhh!"

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekkie!" Chanyeol langsung melesakkan kepalanya diperpotngan leher Baekhyun ketika ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Baekhyun mendengarnya. Sangat jelas bahkan. Mendengarnya secara langsung dan secepat ini membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak menunjukkan senyumannya.

Ia menjilat seluruh permukaan leher Baekhyun. Menghisapnya saat ia merasa bahwa Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Chanyeolllhhh! I-itu gelihhh!"

"Yeollie! Panggil aku yeollie ingat!"

Baekhyun mengangguk saat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba menghisap lehernya sangat kuat. Baekhyun yakin kalau besok lehernya akan berlubang.

"Ye-yeolliehhh anhhhh, j-jangan! Yeollie b-bukan bayi anghh!"

"Aku mau jika harus menjadi bayi untukmu!"

Chanyeol tak peduli dan terus menghisap kuat nipple Baekhyun hingga memerah. Baekhyun makin menggelinjang tak karuan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menolak perlakuan Chanyeol. Namun, tangannya memang pengkhianat. Kedua tangannya mendorong kepala Chanyeol untuk memperdalam kulumannya.

"Yeollhhh janghhhann!" Baekhyun terus melenguh medapati Chanyeol yang benar-benar tidak mendengarkannya. Namja itu terus mengulum nipple Baekhyun dan meninggalkan banyak kisssmark disekitarnya.

"anghh,,,ahhh yeolliehhh! Ahh,,,"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat tangan Chanyeol menggelitik perut ratanya. Ia merasa geli, apalagi saat lutut Chanyeol yang masih terbalut jeans menekan juniornya yang juga masih terbalut celana.

Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan Baekhyun, ia menarik secara kasar seluruh kain yang menempel ditubuh kurus namja itu. Baekhyun lantas melonjak hingga pinggangnya terangkat sehingga membuat juniornya yang tidak terlapisi kain bergesekan dengan celana Chanyeol. Membuat efek geli tersendiri baginya, dan ia mengulanginya lagi saat menyadari rasa nikmat yang menjalar ketubuhnya saat juniornya yang tegang bergesekan secara kasar dengan jeans Chanyeol.

"Ngghh, ke-kenapa punya Baekkiehh jadi terasa gatalhhh? Yeolliehhhh"

"Gatal?" Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengecap leher Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan memperhatikan wajah sayu Baekhyun yang benar-benar menggoda. Ia menyadari Baekhyun yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan junior yang menggesek dengan celananya.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan bangkit dari posisinya menindih Baekhyun. Membuat namja yang lebih kecil menggeram karena penisnya benar-benar makin gatal saat Chanyeol menarik objek yang sedang bermain dengan penisnya.

"yeollieehhh,,,nghh, ini benar-benar gatalhh!"

Baekhyun menggenggam juniornya sendiri dan menggesekkan ujungnya dengan ujung kukunya. Membuat rasa gatalnya sedikit menghilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah rasa nikmat yang memabukkan.

"Nghh, Yeolliehh to-tolonghhh Baekkie!"

"Memohonlah!"

"yeolliehhh! S-sungguh Baekkie tidak kuat! AHHHH!"

Baekhyun memekik keras saat tangannya digantikan langsung oleh mulut Chanyeol. Menimbulkan rasa hangat dan lembab dijuniornya. Chanyeol mengulum juniornya dengan keras, menggesekkan giginya membuat Baekhyun merasakan yang lebih nikmat daripada saat ia melakukannya dengan jarinya atau dengan jeans Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol bergriliya dengan bebas didada Baekhyun, mencubit Kedua nipple Baekhyun yang sudah mencuat dan sangat tegang.

"ye-yeolliehhh, baekkie mau pipis! Ahhh,, le-lepasshh!"

Chanyeol kembali menulikan telinganya ia memperkuat hisapannya hingga pipinya mencekung. Tak peduli jika Baekhyun kini mencengkram rambutnya sangat kuat, bahkan jika rambutnya akan lepas dari kepalanya ia tak peduli.

Dan satu semburan menyembur sempurna membasahi kerongkongan Chanyeol. Ia menelannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sangat rakus meraup oksigen itu. Bibirnya terbuka dan nafannya tersenggal membuat dadanya naik turun seolah menantang Chanyeol untuk menguasainya lagi.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Menunggu namja mungil itu membuka matanya, terlihat sangat kelelahan karena itu adalah organsme pertamanya.

"Berani untuk melanjutkan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam diam. Ia tak sanggup berkata apapun, ini terlalu nikmat, ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil menjalar ditubuhnya. Sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan. Tapi itu belumlah seberapa untuk Chanyeol, bahkan namja tinggi itu bisa memberikan yang sangat nikmat untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat Baekhyun tubuh Baekhyun seperti koala. Namja tinggi itu membiarkan Baekhyun yang kini menghisap-hisap lehernya. Membuat sensasi geli saat bibir dan lidah Baekhyun yang lembut menyentuh kulit lehernya.

Ia mengerang sendiri dan berusaha berjalan dengan penuh keseimbangan. Ia menghampiri Yura yang kedua lubang hidungnya sudah disumpal dengan tissue.

"Maaf membuatmu,,,,Baekhh! Noona, katakan pada Jongin untuk segera pulang! Percepat pernikahannya. Aku tidak mau Baek salah paham lagi! Shhh"

Ia melihat noona-nya mengangguk. Setelah merasa urusannya dan Yura selesai, ia berjalan sambil menggendong Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha melakukan apa yang Chanyeol sudah lakukan padanya.

"kau pintar sekali Baekhh!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun menjilati bekas gigitannya dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dengan tangan kiri yang berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol terus memanjankan Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya yang meremas dengan manja kedua bongkahan pantat Baekhyun.

Pintunya terbuka, dengan tergesa Chanyeol memasukinya dan melempar Baekhyun keatas ranjangnya. Membuat Baekhyun meringis lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Punggungnya sakit sekali saat berbenturan dengan ranjang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap dengan bingung Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya. Ah, ani. Chanyeol menatap seluruh tubuhnya. Tatapannya berhenti pada satu titik, dan hal itu disadari Baekhyun. Dengan wajah polosnya Baekhyun langsung menutupi kejantanannya dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dan langsung melepaskan pakaian atasnya.

"Kenapa ditutupi? Malu eumm?" dan Baekhyun langsung mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. "Bagaimana jika kau lihat ini?" Lanjutnya sambil membuka celana pendek beserta _underwear_ yang melekat dikakinya.

Baekhyun terkejut, memindahkan tangan yang tadi berada diatas kejantanannya menjadi menutupi matanya.

"Yang mana yang mau kau tutupi? Mata atau,,,,,,,,,"

"Anghhhh!"

Tangannya terlepas menutupi matanya, beralih mencengkram tangan Chanyeol yang meremas kejantanannya. Dan benda mungil itu kembali menegang hanya dengan 3 kali remasan.

Chanyeol melepasnya. Kembali merasa terangsang oleh Baekhyun yang sangat menggiurkan. Ia membuka kaki Baekhyun lebar-lebar. Memampangkan sebuah lubang merah muda yang berkedut hebat disana.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya. Melihat wajah Baekhyun sekilas sebelum ia melesakkan kepalanya dibawah sana. Membaui bagaimana aroma _Strawberry soap_ khas anak kecil yang ada disana.

Ia mengecup gerbang itu. Mengeluarkan lidahnya merasakan bagaimana rasa yang ia dapat disana. Baekhyun tersentak dan gerbang holenya makin berkedut karena Chanyeol menjilatinya dengan liar.

"Kau tahu? Ini menggiurkan!" Chanyeol meniup kecil lubang rapat didepannya. Membuat Baekhyun makin gelisah dan memajukan pinggulnya hingga bokongnya berbenturan dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"Ahhh,,, Yeollie sedang apa sihh? Ahh, i-itu lidah nghhh yeollieeehhh!"

Baekhyun bergerak makin gelisah saat lidah Chanyeol sudah masuk dan mengaduk isi holenya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh saat lidah Chanyeol menggelitik lubang rektumnya. Sensasi geli dan becek langsung ia dapati saat Chanyeol juga mengihap-hisapnya dengan santai hingga meninggalkan bunyi keciplak yang sangat jelas.

"Aku suka bentuk bokongmu!"

BLUSH

Bokong, tadinya itu adalah salah satu hal yang Baekhyun sangat tidak suka ditubuhnya. Ia sangat tidak suka pada bokongnya. Menurutnya itu terlalu kecil dan rata. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya terkesan seperti anak kecil. Tapikan dia memang mengaku masih kecil. Dasar.

Namun, saat Chanyeol mengatakan menyukainya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun langsung menyukainya. Ia akan mengakui bokong adalah bagian tubuh yang sangat ia sukai karena Chayneol juga menyukainya.

"euhhhhh!"

Baekhyun mendesah gelisah saat Chanyeol menyudahi aksinya dan mendarati ribuan kecupan disekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk kembali mebungkam mulutnya. Tapi, Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah dan memilih untuk menatapi Baekhyun. Jujur, ia terlalu membuang-buang waktu.

"Kenapa kau menjadi sangat nakal eoh? Ingin cepat menyelesaikannya bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan dihadiahi kecupan manis dikeningnya.

"Sekarang kita mulai! Mungkin sedikit menyakitkan, mengingat ini pertama untukmu! Kau boleh melakukan apapun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya! Arra?"

"Eumhh, tidak! Aku benar tidak akan terasa sakit? Tapi sedari tadi Baekkie tidak merasakan sakit. Hanya rasa geli!"

"Yasudah diam saja!"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang sudah berantakan dan sangat lengket oleh keringat. Baekhyun yang saat itu memasang wajah polosnya hanya tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Dijarak yang sdekat ini Chanyeol kembali menyambar bibir Baekhyun. Kakinya menahan kaki Baekhyun agar tetap terbuka.

Ia menempelkan ujung kejantanannya ke hole Baekhyun. Membelainya perlahan sehingga Baekhyun meremang dan mendesah. Baekhyun melumat ganas bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sengaja membiarkan Baekhyun menguasai ciumannya perlahan mendorong kejantanannya agar masuk kedalam hole hangat nan sempit milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, Chanyeol tahu itu. Namun ia menghisap bibir Baekhyun ketika namja mungil itu akan melepaskan ciumannya. Dan ciuman itu pun batal mempunyai jarak. Baekhyun mungkin benar-benar menikmati aksi memakan bibir Chanyeol -itu yang ia tahu-. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan bagaimana yang namanya memakan bibir seseorang. Dan itu menyenangkan menurutnya.

"AKHHH! Nghh,,,S-sakit sekali hikss! Eommaaaa hiks!"

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya setelah melepaskan secara paksa ciumannya. Ia menangis saat Chanyeol menghentakkan dengan keras apa yang seharusnya masuk kedalam hole Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan dan Chanyeol yang memohon, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka matanya, mengehentikan tangisannya agar mereka bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, menatapnya turun higga Baekhyun dapat melihat sesuatu milik Chanyeol yang masuk kelubang anusnya.

"Ye-yeollie, apa yang yeollie lakukan? Apa Baekkie melukai Yeollie? A-apa Baekhhh,,, nghhh,, ahhh yeolliehhhh oohhhh!"

Ucapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi desahan super merdu kala Chanyeol bergerak memaju mundurkan kejantanannya secara perlahan. Baekhyun meremas seprei putih milik Chanyeol hingga tak berbentuk, berusaha menutup kakinya yang malah membuat Chanyeol menggeram karena itu berarti membuat hole Baekhyun makin menjepitnya.

"Janganhh ditutup Baekk!" Chanyeol memegangi lutut Baekhyun agar lutut anak itu tidak bergerak dan merapat.

Baekhyun menurut. Sampai ia merasa sesuatu dibawah tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sakit. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati penisnya sudah berdiri tegak dengan cairan putih yang keluar sedikit-demi sedikit diujungnya.

"Yeolliehhh,,,, P-peniss Baekkiehh kenapa? Ohhh,,, yeohhhh!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang khawatir dan terangsang secara bersamaan.

"Tenanglah, ia tak kenapa-napa. Nanti yeollie akan kembalikan seperti semula lagi! Baekkhh,, jangan diketatkanhhh! Nappeun!"

"Ahh~ Yeoll! A-apa itu hhh? Sentuh lagihhhh! Baekkiehh suka! Ahhhhh!"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakkannya, menusuk ujung titik kenikmatan Baekhyun dengan ujung kejantanannya. Membuat Baekhyun juga ikut terhentak-hentak dengan keras. Tangan namja tampan itu menggenggam penis Baekhyun dan mengocoknya tak kalah cepat dari genjotannya pada hole Baekhyun.

"ahh~ ahhh~ Rasanya nghhh ohhhhhh! Yeolllieehhhh! Lagihh lagihhn ohh!"

"Tight Babe ohh!"

"Baekkiehh ingin ahhh~ Ouhhh Pipisss lahhh lagghhiiihhh! Ahh!"

"Wait!"

Chanyeol makin bersemangat. Tangannya sudah tak beraturan lagi mengocok penis Bakhyun. Dan penisnya sendiri yang berada didalam hole Baekhyun sudah terasa sangat besar dan siap untuk menembak. Ia tak tahan, hole Baekhyun yang paling nikmat. Ia berani bersumpah. Chanyeol melahap nipple kanan Baekhyun, menghisapnya kuat karena Baekhyun juga terus mendorong kepalanya .

"YEOLLIEHHH/EMHHHH!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras saat ia sudah sampai puncaknya, cairannya menyembur keluar dan mengotori jemari kokoh milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang masih setia mengulum nipple Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan bagaimana hole Baekhyun menjepitnya saat ia menyemburkan sperm miliknya.

"Ahhh~" Baekhyun melenguh panjang tat kala Chanyeol mencabut penisnya. Membuat Sperm Chanyeol mengalir melalui lubangnya hingga membasahi paha dalamnya dan seprei Chanyeol.

"Hebat Chagi!" Chanyeol menjilati tangannya yang dibasahi cairan Baekhyun.

_**CUP**_

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disebelah Baekhyun. Mendaratkan banyak kecupan dikening Baekhyun yang sudah sangat lengket oleh keringat.

"Yeollie! Tadi itu apa? Kenapa rasanya enak?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa Baekkie tidak merasakan sakit?" Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Sedikit! Tapi tadi itu enak sekali. Besok main lagi ne! Yeollie mau kan bermain dengan Baekkie?"

Oh Baek, apa yang kau katakan? Kau membangunkan jiwa monster Chanyeol. Kau harus mulai waspada pada namja tinggi itu. Keselamatan holemu dipertanyakan.

"Ya! Aku akan terus bermain dengan Baekkie setiap hari! Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita harus berangkat kesekolah!"

Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Dan keduanya tidur dengan saling berpelukan, menciptakan suasana hangat diruangan dingin milik tuan muda Park.

_**Other Place**_

"Jongin babo! Cepatlah pulang! Kau tidak bosan bertahun-tahun di Jepang?"

"Memangnya kenapa Noona? Ohiya, bagaimana kabar Baby Soo? Chanyeol hyung tidak macam-macam kan?"

"Tidak! Dia baik. Dan segeralah menikah dengannya! Namjachingu Chanyeol yang baru sudah salah paham akan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol!"

"Katakan saja padanya kalau Baby Soo itu milikku!"

"Dia itu keras kepala bodoh! Cepatlah kutunggu kau!"

_PIP_

Sambungan terputus dan yeoja manis ini kembali mengganti tissue yang berlumuran darah dengan tissue bersih untuk mencegah darah keluar lagi dari hidungnya. Sudah 1 jam ia tidak bisa tidur karena desahan Baekhyun benar-benar sangat err,,,,.dan juga desahan itu terdengar keras karena si pemilik kamar tidak menutup pintunya. Dan berakhirlah ia disini. Mengurusi hidungnya yang mimisan karena ulah adiknya yang IDIOT.

TBC

a/n : **Aduh, mau pingsan aku ngetiknya, pusing banget rasanya nulis adegan Nc begitu. Yaah, walau abal tapi aku udah usaha. So, don't judge me please ^^**

**Ohiya, padahal di Chapter kemarin aku udah kasih kode ke kalian siapa itu Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata yang menyadarinya hanya sedikit. Tapi ngga papa, yang penting sekarang kalian udah tahu kan ^^ kalo Kyungsoo itu calon adik iparnya Chanyeol.**

**Jangan kasih tahu Baek oke! Dia belum tahu siapa itu Kyungsoo kekekeke O.O**

**Balasan Reviewww ^^**

**byvn88 : **Hoho. Kamu ini yaaaaa, iya tuh. Kyung tunangannya Kai kok ^^. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**SFA30 **: Iya, Hamanya harus dibasmi secepatnya -_-. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**AnaknyaChanbaek92 : **Di chapter ini udah kejawab belum? Ngga kok, Chan ngga cinta sama Kyung :). Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**babyboybyun : **Ini udah di update ^^ Fast kan? Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**SweetyChanbaek92: **ini udah di next kok ^^. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**farfaridah16 **: Iya nih. Gara-gara Chanyeol sihhh -_-. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**parkeunrinn27 : **Ngga, aku ngga bergadang ^^. Aku tidur jam 8 ehh, bangun lagi jam 12 hehe. Diupdate sebelum sekolah dong :), soalnya kalo udah pas masuk sekolah akunya repot banget ^^ Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**Chan Banana : **Chan ngga bisex kok :), dia gay seutuhnya :D. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

** .94:**Kamu ikutin aja ceritanya. Nanti juga tahu hubungan mereka itu apa ^^. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**KT CB : **Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**Jung Hyejin : **Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**Maple fujoshi2309 : **Yaampun, bukan Yura dong ^^. kamu masa sukanya sama Baekkie yang ga pake baju sih -_-, tapi ngga papa. Dia emang lucu ^^. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**ChanBaekLuv : **Hi, makasih ^^ Ngga puas sama kepolosannya? Emang maunya polos yang kayak gimana? :) Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**rachel suliss : **Iya aku juga kasihan sama Baek :(. Bukan Kyungsoo, tapi aku yang suka sama Chan O.O. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

** :**AMIN ^^. Iya, gimana NC chap ini? Ngga memuaskan ya? Huh, padahal udah pusing banget aku mikirinnya-_-. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**exindira : **Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**neli amelia : **ini udah update kok ^^ kilat kan? Hehe. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**Nenehcabil : **Haha, aku juga kesel sih sama ChanSoo -_-. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**yeojakim2 : **Ikutin aja ceritanya, nanti kamu juga bakalan tau ^^ Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**KyuvilHundsome** : Tau tuh si Baek -_- bikin orang penasaran aja ^^. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**reiasia95 : **Iya iya, tebakanmu udah bener kok chingu ^^. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

** : **Dia selalu menjadi yang terIMUT ^^. Makasih udah Review, review lagi yaaaaaa…

**Ayo review! ^^ siapa tahu dapat kesempatan ngeliat ChanBaek Nc-an ^^ secara live. Kayak Yura :D**


	7. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 6

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

Summary _**: Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa baru yang memang masih terlihat sangat polos diusianya yang menginjak ke-17. Disekolahnya barunya dia bertemu dengan beberapa teman yang bisa mengerti kepolosannya, teman-temannya bahkan berinisiatif untuk menjaga kepolosannya. Namun, seorang siswa bernama Park Chanyeol dengan bodoh –Ketidaksengajaan- nya malah menyeret Baekhyun yang polos kedalam dunianya yang berbelok(?). **_

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 6 : Upss, Sorry Baby!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YAK! Baekhyunnie kau kenapa? Kenapa berjalan seperti itu?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat tiba-tiba mendengar pekikan keras dari Luhan. Luhan berteriak sangat kencang hingga terdengar disepanjang lorong. Tak sadar ia membuat Baekhyun yang sudah diperhatikan banyak orang menjadi makin deperhatikan dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

"Ah, Hyung! T-tidak, aku tidak kenapa-napa. Memang apanya yang aneh?" Baekhyun memandangi Luhan yang kini tengah berputar memperhatikan setiap _inch_ tubuhnya.

"Hmm, jalanmu seperti,,,,,,,,,, kau habis having sex ya? dengan siapa?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata yang berkedip beberapa kali. "Having sex itu apa hyung?"

Oh yeah, Luhan menepuk keningnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia lupa kalau namja dihadapannya ini sangat polos dan kekanakan. Ia memegang bahu Baekhyun, menepuknya sekali dan tersenyum ramah.

"anak kecil tidak usah tahu! Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Ingin bertemu sehun!"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan memilih untuk kembali berusaha berjalan sambil memegangi dinding disebelahnya karena tubuhnya merasa sangat sakit. Ia berusaha kekelasnya. Tadinya ia bersama Chanyeol, tapi saat Chanyeol bilang ia ada urusan dengan seseorang mau tak mau Baekhyun harus berjalan sendirian, dan jangan lupakan kalau tubuhnya sagat sakit tiap ia melangkah. Apalagi bagian bawahnya, ughh pikirkan sendiri.

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya. Terkesan ramai karena bel masuk masih belum berbunyi. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis melihat siapa yang ada didalam kelasnya. Ia melupakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dan berlari menerjang tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur -mungkin- terkejut mendapatkan sebuah pelukan manis secara tiba-tiba. Ia membuka matanya, mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menyebunyikan kepalanya didadanya, terlihat seperti _puppy. _Chanyeol terkekeh dan membalas pelukkan Baekhyun, meniup-niup rambut Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun perlahan-lahan.

"Kelihatannya senang sekali, ada apa eumm?" Chanyeol menginterupsi, membuka awal percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Hmm, tidak tahu! Baekkie hanya senang saja sudah menemukan Yeollie."

"Kau mencariku?"

"Tentu saja! Baekkie kesusahan berjalan dan Yeollie malah meninggalkan Baekkie. Dan tadi Yeollie juga tertidur. Yeollie jahat!" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya sambil pipinya menggembung. Tangannya ia lipat didepan dada lalu memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Y-Yak! Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Maafkan aku, tadi aku benar-benar lupa."

"Bohong! Yeollie menyebalkan."

"Ayolah manis, aku sungguhan. Hmm, aku akan mengabulkan segala keinginanmu jika kau mau memaafkan aku! Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan masih setia dengan posisinya memunggungi Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat dengan telunjuk yang mengetuk dagunya, pose khas seorang yang sedang berpikir. Ia tersenyum dan langsung berbalik dengan antusias hingga Chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnya terkejut dan memekik kaget.

"Baiklah, Baekkie memaafkan Yeollie! Tapi Yeollie benar akan mengabulkan semuanya kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menarik Baekhyun kembali kedalam pelukannya. Mengecupi berkali-kali pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli menyadarinya.

Beberapa siswa disana terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan pasangan itu. Sekumpulan yeoja bahkan terlihat sangat tidak menyukai adegan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengecupi pipi chubby Baekhyun pun menghentikan kegiatannya dengan terpaksa. Namun, ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia merasa kesal karena seseorang menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Boleh kupinjam Chanyeol sebentar?"

Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi sudah lepas dari dekapan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol dengan sangat akrab didekat pintu kelasnya.

Baekhyun menggerutu tak jelas saat sekumpulan yeoja disana berteriak-teriak tak jelas saat Chanyeol mengusak kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Ishh, Aku membenci kalian!" Gerutunya dan menatap bergantian kumpulan yeoja itu dan juga Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo yang terlihat makin hanyut dalam pembicaraannya itu.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Baekhyun sejenak. Menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada lelaki manis yang tidak kalah mungil darinya. Membuat Baekhyun makin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan.

.

.

.

"Kau yang meminta Jongin pulang ke Korea?"

Kyungsoo berbisik sangat pelan dengan wajahnya yang mendekati wajah Chanyeol. Berusaha bersuara sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan. Sedangkan Chanyeol disana hanya menunjukkan giginya dan mengangguk bak orang bodoh.

"Kenapa? Kau tahukan kalau aku tidak mau dia pulang sebelum dia lulus!"

"Habis kupikir ini adalah jalan terbaiknya! Aku dan Baekhyun sudah menjalin hubungan dan kurasa dia sudah salah paham tentang kita! Makanya aku ingin bocah hitam itu cepat pulang agar bisa membantuku menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung, terlihat dari alisnya yang bertautan. Ia memukul kepala Chanyeol setelahnya, memukulnya beberapa kali hingga namja tinggi itu mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sendiri pada Baekhyun?" Nadanya terdengar dingin. Dan Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Sejak semalam! Aku sudah berkali-kali ingin mengatakannya. Tapi ia selalu saja memotong ucapanku! Dia sangat keras kepala asal kau tahu. Tapi tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Kurasa aku benar-benar mencintainya!"

"kuharap kau serius dengannya! Dia terlihat sangat manis dan aku tidak mau kau sia-siakan dia! Awas saja!"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum sangat ramah dalam sekejap dan hanya dibalas tatapan bingung Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Aku akan berusaha!"

"Kurasa kali ini aku tidak bisa melarangmu lagi! Tentukanlah sendiri. Kalau kau benar-benar serius dengan Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Aku akan mendukungmu!"

"Yes, aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu! ahh, aku menyayangimu Kyung!"

Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat bagaikan sebuah boneka. Membuat Yeoja-yeoja disana memekik tak jelas dan tak mengabadikan moment itu dengan ponsel mereka.

Baekhyun yang duduk dikursi paling belakang pun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat bahagia ketika memeluk Kyungsoo dan juga bagaimana Kyungsoo yang tersenyum sangat manis didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan dengan tergesa dan tak peduli kalau ia manabrak Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saat itu. Bibirnya mempout sepanjang perjalanannya, tak lupa ia juga menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai dengan kesal. Rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Yang paling penting adalah cara agar ia bisa kabur dan tidak melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang terus bermesraan dihadapannya.

"Hyung!"

Baekhyun terus berjalan membiarkan Sehun dan Luhan yang berusaha menghentikannya.

"Baekhyunnie! Berhentilah sebentar, aku sangat lelah!"

Baekhyun berhenti sjenak, membuat dua orang dibelakangnya menghela nafas lega dan juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali berjalan. Mau tak mau membuat dua orang itu kembali harus mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kabur lagi? Berhentilah dan jelaskan pada kami!" Luhan kembali berteriak hingga beberapa orang memperhatikannya.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau sendiri saja!"

"Ishh, anak ini!"

_Sret_

"Akh, appo! Hunnie kau kasar sekali! Lulu hyung,,,,,,,,"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan wajah polosnya bermaksud agar Luhan mau membantunya melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini! Jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi! Kenapa kau marah-marah dan berjalan dengan tergesa meninggalkan kelasmu? Mana Chanyeol? Bukannya ia sekelas denganmu? Kau ada masalah lagi dengannya?"

"…"

"Ayolah ceritakan saja!" Luhan terus meminta pada Baekhyun dengan nada yang memaksa. Ia melepaskan tangan Sehun yaang mencengkram lengan kurus Baekhyun. Dan Ia menggantikan tangan Sehun menyeret Baekhyun secara perlahan menduduki kursi panjang yang ada disana.

"Chanyeol lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Luhan serta Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya dengan malas. Keduanya saling tatap karena bingung harus menanyakan apa kepada Baekhyun saat ini.

"Oh hyung! Apa yang dilakukan manusia idiot itu? Memukulmu? Meneriakimu? Memperkos-mphhmm"

Sehun yang hendak menyelesaikan ucapannya sangat terkejut kala tangan Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan keras hingga mulutnya terasa sangat sakit karena berbenturan dengan telapak tangan Luhan.

"Bodoh!" Luhan berbisik pada Sehun dengan sangat pelan agar Baekhyun tidak mencurigainya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Bisa ceritakan?" Kali ini Luhan memulai percakapannya dengan tenang. Tangannya pun sudah lepas dari mulut Sehun.

"Entahlah! Tadi Yeollie baru saja mengatakan akan mengabulkan segala permintaanku dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang. Lalu Yeollie memeluk Kyungsoo! Huweeeeee, bagaimana hyung? Yeollie tidak menyayangi Baekkie! Hiks,"

"memang kalian pacaran?" Sehun membelalakan matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan antusias. Membuat Luhan menatapnya malas dan meneloyor kepala namja albino tersebut.

"Sepertinya iya!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengucek matanya.

"Ck, anak itu! Sudahlah, ayo kembali kekelasmu!"

Luhan yang memang sudah sangat malas mengurusi masalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu pun kembali menyeret Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara Sehun ia seret menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Langkahnya terbilang cukup cepat saat ini, bahkan Baekhyun dan Sehun pun terlihat kesulitan untuk mengimbangi langkah namja rusa itu.

"Pelan-pelan bodoh!"

"Kau berisik sekali Hun!"

"Ck, terserahlah!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan setelahnya.

Langkah mereka berhenti begitu saja ketika Luhan menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat tubuh Sehun dan Baekhyun menabraknya. Membuat ketiganya sedikit terhuyung kedepan.

Sehun yang merasa Luhan hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun melepas tangan Luhan dari tangannya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Alisnya bertautan melihat Luhan dengan wajah terkejutnya dan bibir yang terbuka.

"Hey! Ada apa?" Sehun mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan perlahan. Membuat namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu tersadar dan segera memekik keras lalu menutupi mata Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung! Aaaaaa, ada apa?" Rengek Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena tangan Luhan hampir saja menusuk matanya. Tapi untungnya tidak.

"Diamlah! Anak kecil tidak boleh melihat adegan orang dewasa!" Ucap Luhan mengedipkan matanya mengisyaratkan pada Sehun juga harus menutup matanya, sedangkan Sehun tidak membalasnya dan hanya menunjukkan wajah pokernya sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena ia sudah menyadari apa yang dimaksud Luhan dengan 'Adegan Orang Dewasa'.

"Memangnya apa? Aku mau melihatnya hyung! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Tangan Baekhyun terus menarik tangan Luhan hingga ia bisa mengintip dari sela-sela jemari Luhan yang sedikit renggang.

"Aku juga pernah melakukan itu." Lanjutnya dengan antusias dan tersenyum lebar.

"MWO?/Hyung?"

Luhan menarik tangannya yang menutupi mulut Baekhyun. Menghadapkan Baekhyun kearahnya dan memberikan namja mungil yang senang memakai _eyeliner_ itu tatapan menyelidik.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?"

"Yang itu hyung! Yang yeoja dan namja itu lakukan!" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menunjukkan pada Luhan dan Sehun apa yang ia maksud dengan 'MELAKUKAN'.

"Dengan siapa? Dengan Chanyeol? Astaga!"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut dengan bibirnya yang naik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar hingga matanya hanya terlihat sebatas garis.

Kedua namja yang berdiri dihadapannya hanya bisa memelototkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun maksudkan. Apalagi Luhan, ia terlihat sangat Shock. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sambil menatapi Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum dengan polosnya menyaksikan pasangan yang tidak jauh posisinya dari mereka sedang bercumbu dengan panasnya.

Mungkin karena Bekhyun yang sangat berisik atau apalah. Kedua sejoli itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya karena mendapati tiga orang namja yang ternyata memperhatikan kegiatan panas mereka. Keduanya berjalan tergesa sambil merapikan pakaian mereka ketika melewati tiga namja yang kini masih mematung ditempat masing-masing. Ah ani, hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang mematung. sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan membungkukan badannya hormat ketika kedua orang itu melewatinya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman canggung dari keduanya.

"Aku juga punya seperti yang ada dileher yeoja itu!" Ucap Baekhyun lagi-lagi membawa Luhan dan Sehun kembali kekesadarannya.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang yeoja itu punya dilehernya?" Bohong. Bohong jika Sehun tidak ahu apa yang ada dileher yeoja itu. Walaupun ia tidak melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi tadi ia melihat bagaimana kekasih yeoja itu menghisap leher si yeoja dengan kuat.

"Ini! Yang seperti inikan? Bahkan punyaku lebih banyak dan bagus!" Baekhyun menarik kerahnya. Menunjukan bagaimana permukaan dadanya yang dipenuhi _kissmark_ hasil buatan Chanyeol semalam dalam permainan mereka.

Luhan makin membelalakkan matanya setelah ia melihat banyak tanda keunguan yang ada didada Baekhyun yang ia yakini sangat mulus jika tidak ada tanda-tanda ungu laknat disana.

"Sudahlah hyung, Hunnie! Kalian bilang ingin mengantarku kekelas. Jja!" Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai melewati Sehun dan Luhan yang masih mematung.

.

.

.

"sudahlah, aku kekelas dulu! Kau disini saja, sepertinya tadi Baekhyun-mu salah paham lagi!"

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh semangat dan kembali ketempat duduknya setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkannya untuk kembali kekelasnya.

Ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun saat tadi kabur dari kelas. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi yang menggembung, apalagi ia juga menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Membuatnya makin terlihat seperti seorang anak 6 tahun yang telah kehilangan mainannya.

"Baek? Sudah tidak marah?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukkannya tepat saat namja mungil itu hendak mendudukkan dirinya dikursi.

"…"

"Bukankah kita baru saja berbaikkan? Kenapa kau marah lagi?"

"…"

"Baekkie! Kau cemburu ya?"

_**Cup**_

Sebuah kecpan jatuh dibibir namja mungil itu. Hanya sekian detik.

"…"

"Baekkie!"

**Cup, Cup**

Dua kecupan langsung dan hampir saja membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli karena sikap Chanyeol.

"Baby Baek! Namjachinguku yang manis! Dan akan sangat manis jika ia tersenyum dan memaafkanku! Maafkan aku oke!"

**Cup.**

Chanyeol menjatuhkan bibirnya diatas permukaan bibir Baekhyun. Menyapunya lembut hingga Baekhyun harus berjinjit karena terhanyut dalam ciuman yang Chanyeol mulai.

Keduanya makin terhanyut dalam kegiatan mereka sendiri. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka. Hanya ada mereka didalam kelas itu. itu yang mereka rasakan.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu melenguh merasakan bagaimana kejantanannya yang bergesekan dengan sangat pelan dengan kejantanan Chanyeol dari balik celananya. Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu Chanyeol, dan dengan refleks tangannya naik menjadi meremas rambut Chanyeol. Membuat namja tinggi itu kembali memakan bibir manis yang tak pernah berubah rasanya dengan rakus.

"Anghh"

Chanyeol membuka kancing teratas kemeja Baekhyun, menarik dasi yang tadinya terikat dengan rapih hingga kini terkapar dengan naas diatas lantai keramik kelasnya.

"Ye-yeolliee!" Baekhyun berusaha menjauh saat Chanyeol terus mengecupi perpotongan lehernya. Apalagi saat Chanyeol menjilati kulit lehernya dengan gerakan abstrak. Membuat Baekhyun merasa perutnya akan meledak karena ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berdesak-desakan didalamnya.

"HYUNG!"

Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dengan malas saat mendengar suara paling menyebalkan yang ia kenal. Dibelakang Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan sedang berdiri berdampingan menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkan.

Chanyeol menatapnya malas dan memilih untuk memasang kancing kemeja Baekhyun yang tadi ia lepas. Tersenyum pada namja manis itu sebelum ia beralih menatap kedua namja aneh yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Ada apa hah?" Dengan wajah angkuhnya Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun. Menunggu kedua namja itu agar mengatakan apa yang ingin mereka katakan.

"Semalam apa yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Baekhyun hingga membuat tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh _kissmark_?" Tanya Luhan dengan penuh penekanan. Tak ingin peduli pada kebiasaan Chanyeol yang akan mengamuk jika ia merasa orang lain terlalu mencampuri urusannya

"Kau selalu ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan Lu! Sebaiknya kau urusi saja namjachingumu itu!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya. Setelahnya ia berlalu meninggalkan kelasnya dengan Baekhyun yang juga ia tarik untuk keluar dari dalam kerumunan orang yang berkumpul sejak insiden ciuman mereka.

"Yak! Aku bukan kekasih Luhan hyung idiot!" Sehun memekik keras tepat disebelah Luhan. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana Luhan yang kini terdiam dan tersenyum miris sendiri setelahnya.

"Huh, sudahlah hyung ay- Kau baik hyung? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti ingin menangis? Apa karena ucapan Chanyeol tadi?"

"A-aku,,,,,, T-tidak apa-apa! Ya, aku tidak apa-apa!"

Luhan yang tersadar ucapan Sehun hanya menggeleng lemah dengan senyuman lembut yang sangat terpaksa ia tunjukkan pada Sehun. Kemudian ia berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Sehun yang sibuk bertanya-tanya sendiri karena perubahan sikap Luhan yang sangat amat cepat.

.

.

.

"Sekarang apa yang kau mau?" Chanyeol menyudutkan Baekhyun ditembok yang ada disebelahnya. Untungnya keadaan lorong saat itu sangat sepi. Mengingat bel masuk baru saja berbunyi. Membuat Chanyeol makin leluasa untuk melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun saat ini.

"Eumm, gendong Baekkie sampai kelas! Ayo cepat, sebelum Yoo Ssaem masuk kekelas!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya. Mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap bagaimana wajah Chanyeol.

"Kelas? Kupikir kita akan bolos pelajaran. Dan aku akan mentraktirmu _ice cream_!" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Mana bisa ia menolak seseorang yang akan mentraktirnya _ice cream_. Oh, hati-hati dengan berat badanmu Baek.

"Ah yasudah, kita ke kedai _ice cream_ saja! Tak apa bolos sesekali hehe"

Baekhyun berusaha menutupi tawanya ketika Chanyeol sudah mengangkatya dan menggendongnya bak seekor koala. Dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menyangga tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun, membuat namja pecinta eyeliner itu bergerak sedikit gelisah karena masih merasakan sedikit rasa perih. Namun, itu tidak lama karena Baekhyun langsung menyamankan dirinya dengan menumpukan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol. Membiarkan namja tinggi itu membawanya kemanapun.

"Baekkie mau ice cream yang banyakkkkkk! Dan yeollie harus membelikan semuanya hehe!"

"Of course _princess_!"

Dan Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengarnya, mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol menyebutnya dengan sebutan yang biasanya hanya diberikan untuk para yeoja.

Ia tidak peduli jika dipanggil seperti itu, asalkan yang memanggilnya seperti itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah jika namja tinggi itu yang melakukannya.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari makin kencang meninggalkan Sehun yang kini juga tengah mengejarnya. Tak memperdulikan jika ia telah manbrak banyak orang hingga terjatuh. Bahkan ia tidak mengatakan maaf sedikitpun dan sehun lah yang meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang telah Luhan tabrak dengan brutal.

Sehun berkali-kali berteriak agar Luhan berhenti berlari. Namun itu tidak berhasil sama sekali. Jangankan berhenti, menengok kebelakang saja tidak. Ia hanya sibuk dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Ia terlihat seperti ingin mengindari Sehun tepat setelah insiden dikelas chanyeol.

Sehun sangat lelah berlari seperti itu, berusaha menghentikan Luhan yang biasanya tidak bisa berlari secepat itu. Padahal ia biasanya akan sangat mudah menangkap Luhan ketika namja rusa itu melarikan diri darinya. Dan untuk saat ini sepertinya itu tidak berlaku karena Luhan benar-benar seperti orang yang kerasukan. Ia berlari dan menabrak apa saja yang ada didepannya.

"Ah, _Baby Deer!_ Apa kabar _honey_?"

_**Greeepp**_

_**Cup**_

"amphhhhhmpphh!"

T.B.C

Haaaa, Chapter ini selesai. Akhirnya hoho ^^

Aku udah mulai masukin HunHan disini, dan aku harap buat Chapter selanjutnya ngga ada halangan buat update hehe ^^

Maaf kalo pendek dan kurang memuaskan. Aku banyak banget tugas dari sekolah. Padahal baru masuk beberapa hari, tapi tugasnya udah numpuk -_-.

**Makasih buat yang udah review…. ^^**

Park hyun kyung │ restikadena │ Guest │ Aseng │Cchanbaek │Why11 │SFA30 │ YOONA │

**Yang punya account bisa lihat PM kalian oke ^^**

**YUPPP, Ayo review ^^**

**Aku seneng banget tiap baca review yang kalian kirim hehe ^^**


	8. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 7

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

Summary _**: Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa baru yang memang masih terlihat sangat polos diusianya yang menginjak ke-17. Disekolahnya barunya dia bertemu dengan beberapa teman yang bisa mengerti kepolosannya, teman-temannya bahkan berinisiatif untuk menjaga kepolosannya. Namun, seorang siswa bernama Park Chanyeol dengan bodoh –Ketidaksengajaan- nya malah menyeret Baekhyun yang polos kedalam dunianya yang berbelok(?). **_

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 7 : Forgive?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YAKK! Kau menjijikan!"

Luhan memekik keras dengan tangan yang tak henti-hentinya mengusap pipi mulusnya yang tadi secara tidak sengaja dikecup oleh Kris.

"Ishh ternyata mulutmu juga sangat bau! Menjauhlah. Kau adalah orang paling jorok yang kukenal! Ewwh!"

"Kenapa aku harus? Kau yang memelukku duluan bodoh!"

Kris yang dasarnya memang keras kepala, tidak mau kalah oleh seorang namja cerewet seperti Luhan. Apalagi ini bukan kesalahannya. Kalau bisa dibilang, ini adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Tadi saat Luhan berlari dengan sangat kencang, Kris melihatnya dan bermaksud menyapanya. Namun, Luhan yang mungkin terkejut atau apa, kehilangan keseimbangannya dan langsung menerjang tubuh Kris yang ada didekatnya. Ia menarik seragam Kris hingga tidak sengaja bibir Kris menempel dipipinya.

Dan Luhan yang bersih keukeuh tidak mau melihat sehun untuk sementara waktu, langsung membekap mulut Kris dengan tangannya saat melihat Sehun yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju tempatnya berada. Dan ia akhirnya menyeret namja tinggi itu untuk bersembunyi didalam toilet terdekat.

"Aku tidak memelukmu! Itu tidak sengaja karena aku sangat terkejut ketika kau tiba-tiba saja keluar dari balik dinding. Kau ini perhitungan sekali sih!"

"Yasudah, terserah kau saja lah!"

Kris yang baru saja ingin melangkah keluar berhenti begitu saja ketika Luhan memegangi tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sangat gugup dan menyedihkan. _'Kenapa dia? Kerasukan? Baru saja dia berteriak tidak jelas. Dan sekarang? Punya kekuatan apa dia?'_ -pikir Kris. Kris ingin sekali terbahak saat itu melihat bagaimana seorang Luhan yang biasanya galak terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Namun ia tidak melakukannya, ia masih punya otak untuk tidak membuat Luhan menimpukinya dengan pisau dapur nantinya.

"B-bisakah kau M-membantuku Kris?"

"Membantu? Membantu apa?"

Luhan terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Kris yang nyatanya masih memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik hanya terus diam menunggu Luhan membuka suaranya.

"Luhan hyu-"

Kedua namja yang masih setia berada dalam situasi sunyi itu tersadar saat suara _husky_ milik Sehun terdengar ditelinga mereka. Luhan yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah berada disana hanya terdiam dengan wajah terkejutnya. Ia melepas dengan tergesa tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kris.

"Aku permisi dulu!" Luhan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedua namja berwajah datar itu didalam toilet.

Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang menautkan alisnya bak orang yang kebingungan. Namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih untuk terus fokus kedepan ketimbang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dibelakang sana karena sehun dan Kris sudah bertemu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus saja menatap Baekhyun-nya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan lembar ujiannya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari setiap gerakkan yang Baekhyun buat. Mulai dari Baekhyun yang menggaruk kepalanya dengan ujung pensilnya, bahkan sampai Baekhyun yang menggerutu tak jelas saat ia tidak bisa menjawab soal yang ada dilembar ujiannya.

Sedari tadi Chanyeol memang tidak memegang lembar ujiannya sama sekali. Jangankan memegang, melirik saja tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah peduli dengan hasil ulangan hariannya. Bahkan ia bisa tetap bisa mendapat nilai B+ hanya dengan mengerlingkan matanya pada Yoon Ssaem.

"Yeay! Aku selesai." Baekhyun memekik pelan sambil bertepuk tangan saat pekerjaannya baru saja selesai.

Mata _puppy_ miliknya melirik kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Mulutnya hampir saja protes saat melihat kertas Chanyeol yang bahkan belum tercoret sedikit pun. Tapi suara Yoon Seonsaengnim yang cukup keras membatalkan niatnya dan memilih untuk memberikan kertasnya kepada wanita muda tersebut.

Kringgg Kringg Kringg

Tepat saat Baekhyun kembali ketempat duduknya, bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi. Membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi senyumnya dan dengan segera ia menyambar tas coklat miliknya.

Matanya kembal melirik Chanyeol yang bahkan belum bergerak dari posisinya sedari tadi. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya dipipi Chanyeol. Mengusapnya perlahan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih mengusap pipinya.

"Yeollie kenapa? Sakit? Kenapa dari tadi Yeollie hanya diam saja? Yeollie tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya,,, senang memperhatikan bagaimana namja-ku yang sangat manis ini!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu memekik kaget dan memukul tangan Chanyeol yang mencubit pipinya.

"Ayo pulang!"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh ketika Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidungnya dan setelahnya mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka yang memang sudah kosong.

Tak henti-hentinya Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat berhasil menggoda namjachingunya. Tangannya sedari tadi masih setia bertengger dipinggang Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Bahkan sesekali terlihat Chanyeol yang mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu sedikit marah karena godaan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Baekhyun hyung!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikkan tubuh mereka secara bersamaan tanpa melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap malas Sehun yang kini sudah merebut perhatian Baekhyun darinya. Lihat saja, Baekhyun kini terlihat sedang tersenyum sangat manis dan mengapit lengan Sehun dengan manja tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang mulai menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kau selalu menggangguku anak kecil!" Gumam Chanyeol sangat pelan. Namun Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan jarak dua langkah didepannya dapat mendengar ucapannya. Kedua namja itu berhenti, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut berhenti dan menatap tajam keduanya karena berhenti ditengah jalan secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang kau maksud anak kecil? Siapa juga yang mengganggumu? Apa kau bermaksud menyindirku hyung?"

Ucap Sehun sambil membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"Oh, kau sadar rupanya! Kukira kau bukanlah orang yang peka! Tapi ternyata kau sangat peka. Padahal aku hanya berkata anak kecil! Dan disini ada Baekhyun yang…." Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya. Melirik Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah dengan seringainya.

"…. Sebenarnya lebih cocok dibilang seperti anak kecil!" Lanjutnya, namun kali ini ia berbisik ditelinga Sehun. Tidak ingin Baekhyun mendengarnya, karena ia tahu kalau sampai Baekhyun mendengarya. Pasti namja mungil penggila eyeliner itu akan merajuk kembali.

"Ck, kau bilang ia kekasihmu! Tapi kau mengatainya? Dasar idiot!"

Ketiganya kembali berjalan dengan posisi yang telah berubah. Ketiganya jalan secara berdampingan dengan Baekhyun yang berada ditengah. Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyn agar lebih dekat dengannya. Sangat dekat agar Baekhyun tidak kembali bergelayut manja ppada lengan Sehun. Biar bagaimanapun ia juga manusia, dan ia juga akan merasa cemburu saat kekasihnya berdekatan dengan orang lain.

Memang begitulah rasanya cemburu, sangat tidak enak. Tapi, apakah Kau berfikir bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat kau berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo? Mungkin mulai saat ini kau harus menjaga bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun yang telah ia berikan padamu Park Chanyeol.

"Luhan hyung!"

Sehun berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berjalan mengikutinya dengan perlahan. Ia sempat melihat Baekhyun yang juga ingin berlari bersamanya. Namun, Chanyeol tidak memperbolehkannya dan malah mendekap dengan erat kekasihnya itu.

"Luhan hyung! Kumohon!"

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan. Membuat namja manis itu menoleh secara -terpaksa- spontan kepadanya. Wajah Luhan terkesan sangat datar dengan bibir yang biaanya mengukir senyum kini tertutp sangat rapat tanpa ada pergerakan.

"Ayo kuantar pulang! Kau maukan? Kita akan mampir ke kedai Bubble Tea."

Luhan tetap diam, ia melepaskan tangan Sehun secara perlahan. Ia menggenggam tali ranselnya dengan sangat erat, terlihat ia sedikit gugup. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan apakah ia harus menerima ajakan Sehun, atau ia harus menolaknya.

"Maaf. Appa-ku sudah menjemput!" Luhan berbalik, wajahnya kembali datar dan tak besemangat. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa dan tak memperdulikan Sehun yang terus meneriaki namanya.

Luhan hampir saja menetskan air matanya kalau Baekhyun tidak menarik tangannya saat itu. Tadi Baekhyun langsung melesat dan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol secara kasar saat melihat Luhan yang wajahnya terkesan ingin menangis.

"Lulu hyung. Kau oke?"

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya agar air matanya tidak terjatuh.

"Oooh. Apakan aku oleh pulang bersama Lulu hyung?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir dengan memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Dan Baekhyun yang dihadapannya hanya menunjukkan tatapan memohon agar Luhan mau pulang bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan dengan appa-ku. Kau pulanglah bersama Chanyeol. DIa sudah telihat ingin marah dissana! Kau tidak maukan kalau nantinya Chanyeol-mu itu mengamuk?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tak sanggup memikirkan kalau nanti Chanyeol akan mengamuk padanya. Uhh, dia sangat takut.

"Yasudah sana! Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu pulang bersama. Dan aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream. Kudengar kau menyukai ie cream kan?" Lanjutnya dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan pelan. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyum manis pada namja mungil dihadapannya agar tidak marah padanya.

"Yasudahlah. Hati-hati hyung!" Baekhyun membalas senyum Luhan. Membiarkan namja rusa itu pergi meninggalkannya beserta dua namja lainnya yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

.

.

.

"Yeollie. Baekkie mengantuk!" Baekhyun mengucek matanya yang terasa sangat kaku sedari tadi. Ia terlihat seperti tidak bisa menahan kantuknya untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi.

Kini mereka berada didalam mobil Chanyeol. Setelah Sehun meninggalkan mereka berdua, Chanyeol langsung mnyeret Bekhyun kedalam mobilnya. Membawanya untuk duduk disamping kursi kemudi.

"Tidurlah! Akan kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai dirumahmu"

"Baekkie mau duduk disitu saja! Boleh kan?"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut ketika Baekhyun meminta untuk duduk diatas pahanya. Ia ingin menolaknya, namun melihat Baekhyun yang memintanya dengan sangat _cute_ ia hanya mengangguk dan membantu Baekhyun melepaskan _seat belt_-nya.

Baekhyun merangkak menghampiri Chanyeol dan langsung menduduki paha Chanyeol. Posisinya yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol memudahkannya untuk menyamankan kepalanya dibahu kanan Chanyeol. Memberikan sela disisi kiri untuk memudahkan Chanyeol saat mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Tidurlah!"

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Tak ingin terlalu cepat karena itu akan mengurangi waktunya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia, walaupun ia sedikit merasa sesak karena Baekhyun terlalu erat memeluk lehernya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, sangat jarang ada kesempatan seperti ini. Baekhyun yang memang masih sangat polos ternyata bisa sedikit bersikap agresif. Walau mungkin sebenarnya namja polos itu tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Tak butuh lebih dari 20 menit akhirnya mereka tiba dikediaman keluarga Byun. Chanyeol terlihat sedikit enggan karena akan berpisah dengan namja-nya. Namun melihat wajah kelelahan Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap ia harus mengalah dan membiarkan namja-nya terlelap ditempat yang lebih nyaman dari pada posisi yang melelahkan seperti ini.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang masih belum terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. ia menekan bel yang terdapat disamping pintu masuk rumah Baekhyun. Menunggu siapapun untuk membukanya dari dalam karena rumah itu terkunci.

Chanyeol mendengar langkah kaki yang kian mendekat. Suara benda keras yang sangat ia yakini kalau itu adalah _heels_ yang bertubrukan dengan lantai kramik.

Tak lama terbuka lah pintu putih itu hingga mennjukkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan eomma-nya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersnyum ramah dan dibalas senymuan yang juga tak kalah ramah dari nyonya Byun. Ia menyerahkan tas Baekhyun yang memang ia bawa ditangan kirinya.

"Maaf, bisakah aku mengantar Baekhyun sampai kekamarnya?"

"Ah, tentu! Ayo maasuklah."

Nyonya Byun sedikit bergeser memberikan jalan pada Chanyeol yang akan membawa Baekhyun kekamarnya. Wanita paruh baya itu diam-diam tersenyum dibalik punggung Chanyeol. Menahan tawanya dengan mengulum bibirnya sendiri dengan kuat menyaksikan bagaimana wajah anaknya yang kini tertidur didalam pelukkan orang lain.

"Terima kasih Chan…..Chanyeol?"

Nyonya Byun sedikit menyerengit mengingat nama namja tinggi dihadapannya. Baekhyun pernah mengatakannya beberapakali saat mereka sedang berkumpul, namun ia sering lupa. Maklum saja, ia sudah cukup tua untuk mengingat nama-nama orang yang baru beberapa kali ia temui.

"Chanyeol, Pak Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merebahkan Baekhyun diranjangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melepas sepatu Baekhyun dengan bantuan nyonya Byun. Semua ia lakukan dengan perlahan agar Baekhyun tidak terbangun.

"Sebaiknya aku turun kebawah saja. Kau selesaikanlah urusanmu dengan Baekhyun!"

Tepat setelah Nyonya Byun keluar dan mengunci pintu kamar Baekhyun sari luar, Chanyeol menyeringai dan merangkak menaiki tubuh Baekhyun. Membuka satu persatu kain yang membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan perlahan namun juga tak sabaran.

"Kau sungguh sangat manis dan menggoda. Tapi sayang kau sedang tertidur. Cepatlah bangun dan kita akan bermain seperti semalam lagi"

Chanyeol yang tadinya mengecupi permukaan dada Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya dan menatap penuh perhatian kepada namja yang masih dia tindih.

Ia membuka lemari pakaian Baekhyun, mencari setidaknya sebuah pakaian yang nyaman untuk Baekhyun kenakan saat tidur.

Ia mendapatkannya, sebuah piyama yang entah milik siapa -karena terlihat cukup kebesaran untuk Baekhyun- dengan motif kelinci langsung Chanyeol ambil dan ia pakaikan ke tubuh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Hmm, a-aku akan pulang sekarang nyonya!"

Chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya. Memberikan hormat kepada nyonya Byun yang sedang bersantai diruang keluarga sambil membaca sebuah majalah -mungkin-.

"Secepat itu? Baru beberapa menit kau disini."

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi ini sudah hampir malam dan aku tidak mau membuat Noona-ku menunggu! Lain kali aku akan kesini lagi."

Nyonya Byun bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Chanyeol dan tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Memperlihatkan senyuman yang tidak beda jauh dengan yang selalu Baekhyun berikan kepadanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyayangi Baekhyun-ku."

Chanyeol terdiam. Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh calon mertuanya -dalam mimpimu Park-. Ada sekerjap rasa takut saat wanita itu menatapnya dengan menyelidik.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan jika nantinya nyonya Byun akan marah dan kemungkinan telah mengetahui kalau Chanyeol sudah membuat anaknya menjadi seorang gay(?).

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian!"

"A-apa maksud anda?" Chanyeol terlihat makin gugup dan ketakutan. Apa hanya sampai disini ia bisa menyayangi Baekhyun? Bahkan ini baru satu hari mereka menjalin hubungan. Dan hubungan itu harus berakhir hanya karena nyonya Byun yang kecewa karena Chanyeol sudah ketahuan menyetubuhi anaknya?. Ya tuha, naas sekali nasibnya.

"Heh, kau pikir aku bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui banyak tanda ungu dileher anakku? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

"A-aku,,,"

"Apa? Ayo cepat katakan!"

Chanyeol tak tahu harus apa lagi. Nyonya Byun kini terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan matanya yang membulat seperti ingin keluar.

"A-aku,,,,, mencintai Baekhyun. Dan aku,,, sudah me-menyetubuh-"

"Ahh, sudah kuduga! Apakah saat ini aku harus memarahimu atau berterimakasih padamu?" Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. Nyonya Byun sudah memekik girang dan langsung menyeret Chanyeol ke sofa yang ada disana.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin aku memang harus berterima kasih padamu! Sebelumnya maafkan jika kau merasa risih dengan sifat Baekhyun yang,,,, kau tahu kan kalau dia itu,,, sedikit kekanakan?" Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat nyonya Byun menghela nafasnya untuk melanjutan ucapannya.

"Jadi, Baekhyun itu belum pernah keluar dari rumah sebelumnya. Sejak 8 tahun lalu, saat kakeknya meninggal ia benar-benar mengurung dirinya didalam rumah ini! Ia bahkan tidak mengenyam pendidikan appun. Ia selalu menolak seluruh guru privat yang telah aku carikan untuknya."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum miris, berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan yang mengingatkannya kembali pada Baekhyun yang waktu itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Hanya aku dan Suho, hyung-nya yang selalu mengajarkan padanya tentang apa yang harusnya anak seusianya pelajari disekolah. Tapi untungnya Baekhyun adalah anak yang cerdas. Jadi tidak cukup sulit untuk mengajariya. Tapi, karena kami hanya mengajarkan hal-hal yang baik padanya. Kami tidak pernah mengajarkan tentang apapun yang sulit untuk ia mengerti. Seperti, percintaan atau pun,,,,, sex!"

Ia melirik Chanyeol yang ternyata masih setia mendengarkannya. Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat serius mendengarkan bagaimana wanita itu menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang harusnya ia tahu dari kekasihnya.

"Jadi, saat ia menginginkan untuk hidup normal kembali beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku langsung mendaftarkannya disekolah itu, sekolah yang sama denganmu! Dan, sepertinya memang kini aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena kau kini dia menjadi sedikit bertingkah seperti anak seusianya. Dan kumohon agar kau akan mengajarinya banyak hal nanti!"

Nyonya Byun tersenyum saat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Mengusap bahu Chanyeol yang masih mencerna segala hal yang baru saja ia ketahui.

"A-aku mengerti sekarang! Jadi, apa kau keberatan jika aku dan Baekhyun menjalin hubungan?"

Chanyeol menatap wanita yang usianya mungkin tak berbeda jauh dengan eommanya dengan tatapan memohon. Berharap bahwa wanita itu tidak akan menghalanginya untuk berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan sangat senang. Apalagi jika,,,, oh aku sulit untuk membayangkannya! Itu terlalu membahagiakan!"

Keduanya tersenyum berbeda, dengan nyonya Byu yang menyeringai dan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum bahagia karena medapat persetujuan dari wanita itu untuk melakukan lebih pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tadinya berniat untuk cepat pulang pun menundanya dan memilih untuk meladeni nyonya Byun yang malah asik bercerita mengenai Baekhyun padanya.

"Eomma!"

Kedua orang yang masih berbincang dengan hangatnya itu menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang abru saja terbangun dari tidurnya sedang berdiri disebelah tangga dengan tangan yang mengucek matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Baiklah, mungkin sekarang waktunya kita makan malam!"

"Eh? Mana Suho hyung?"

"Hmm, tadi dia bilang akan pulang sedikit terlambat karna ia harus merawat gege-mu yang akan melahirkan!"

"Oh!"

Baekhyun bergumam pelan dan mengikuti eommanya yang kini tengah berjalan didepannya.

"Baek, ajak Chanyeol juga sayang!"

Baekhyun berhenti. Membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan berbalik dengan cepat hingga ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang memandanginya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Kukira yeollie sudah pulang! Hmm, apa yeolli yang mamakaikan Baekkie piyama ini?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah kecupan bertubi-tubi dipipinya.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak suka eoh? Sini biar kulepaskan!"  
Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya tepat didepan dadanya. Bibirnya dia poutkan dengan mata yang mendelik tajam seolah mengancam Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Baekkie tidak mau melepas pakaian didepan yeollie lagi! Ayo cepat, eomma sudah menunggu!"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun hanya menuruti Baekhyun yang kini ia gendong diatas punggungnya. Membawanya memutari meja makan sebelum ia membiarkan namja manis itu duduk dikursi yang sudah ditarik oleh nyonya Byun.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Chanyeol baru saja pulang. Suho tiba dengan nafas yang terengah dan juga pakaian yang basah kuyup. Membuat Baekhyun yang membukakan pintu untuknya memekik kaget karena tidak mengenali namja itu.

"Kenapa hyung bisa terlihat sangat kacau?" Tanya Baekhyun _to the point_ saat melihat hyung-nya sedang menikmati makanannya dengan wajah yang terlihat berbinar. Sangat berbeda dengan tadi saat ia baru datang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Tidak apa! Aku hanya terjebak hujan dan kelaparan. Makannya aku berlari dan meninggalkan mobilku di bengkel depan!"

"Ah, kukira kenapa! Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Kalau kau mencari eomm- ah itu dia. Mengobrol saja dengan eomma ne! Aku mengantuk!"

Baekhyun hampir saja menaiki anak tangga pertamanya ketika Suho kembali meneriakki namanya. Ia menggerutu tak jelas dan kembali berbalik menghampiri namja yang usianya lebih tua 9 tahun darinya.

"Besok Xing Lau akan menginap disini. Bolehkan ahjumma? Aku sangat repot. Tidak ada yang akan menjaganya disana. Aku dan eomma Zhang sibuk bolak-balik kerumah sakit."

"Ah, tentu saja boleh! Akan sangat menyenangkan jika ada anak perempuan menggemaskan dirumah ini!"

"Apa? Bahkan aku lebih manis dari pada Xing Lau! Tidak boleh! Jangan bawa perempuan setan itu kesini hyung!" Baekhyun berucap dengan malas, melirik ema dan hyung-nya yang terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya.

Dan Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan eomma-nya dan Suho yang malah tertawa dengan kencang diruang makan.

**TBC**

**Maaf buat HunHan-nya** **dan juga Typo-nya, ngga aku edit lagi soalnya**. Aku lagi sibuk banget belakangan ini. Bahkan sampe sakit *curhat/abaikan*.

Aku bikin ini medadak banget karena sabtu ini aku ada acara dari pagi sampai malam. Terus minggunya aku harus atletik. Sial -_-

Maaf juga kalo kalian ngga **ngena**(?) pas bacanya hehe.

Kalau ada yang mau nanya-nanya nih Pin BB aku : **52E56874**

**Makasih buat yang kemarin review. Aku belum bisa bales satu-persatu. Tapi tenang aja, aku udah baca review kalian dan kusimpen di **_**note **_**kok. Aku seneng bacanya kalau mau tidur hehe.**

**Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.**

**Berniat untuk Review lagi?**

**Review yaaaa ^^**


	9. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 8

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

Summary _**: Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa baru yang memang masih terlihat sangat polos diusianya yang menginjak ke-17. Disekolahnya barunya dia bertemu dengan beberapa teman yang bisa mengerti kepolosannya, teman-temannya bahkan berinisiatif untuk menjaga kepolosannya. Namun, seorang siswa bernama Park Chanyeol dengan bodoh –Ketidaksengajaan- nya malah menyeret Baekhyun yang polos kedalam dunianya yang berbelok(?). **_

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 8 : Don't Cry Lulu Hyung!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun baru saja memasuki kelasnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Harusnya memang ia bersama Chanyeol, tapi mendengar -tidak sengaja- namja tiangnya semalam berjanji akan berangkat bersama Kyungsoo, ia memilih untuk berangkat sendiri diantar Suho. Tak peduli kalau nanti Tiang-nya (_re: Chanyeol_) akan merajuk padanya dan meminta yang macam-macam.

Tak menunggu beberapa lama, mata puppynya menangkap sebuah sosok yang sangat ia benci untuk saat ini. Disana, dilorong seberang kelas Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sedang berjalan sendiriran dengan sebuah _earphone_ biru yang menyumbat telinganya. Baekhyun menggerutu hebat dan berniat menghampiri Kyungsoo sebelum sebuah tangan melingkari perutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana? Tidak mau memberiku jatah morning kiss?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menopang dagunya dibahu Baekhyun.

"…" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat pelukan Chanyeol terlepas darinya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang masih dipoutkan.

"Kenapa lagi baekkie? Kau mau aku yang menciummu? Baiklah, dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merengkuh Baekhyun dan mengecupi pipi Bekhyun dan kemudian beralih menyambar bibir pulmnya. Melumat dan menghisapnya sebentar kemudian melepasnya.

Baekhyun makin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang mengusap permukaan bibirnya dengan kasar. Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkejut, ia juga kebingungan. Padahal semalam mereka baik-baik saja, namun kenapa pagi ini Baekhyun marah padanya.

"Bisakah kita tidak salah paham untuk satu hari saja? Kita baru saja berpacaran Baek. Aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi jika kita selalu seperti ini."

Pandangan Baekhyun jatuh kemata Chanyeol, menatap namja tinggi yang kini menatapnya memohon. Ia malu, merasa sangat bersalah karena selalu merajuk pada kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu egois jika sudah menyangkut Chanyeol hingga mereka berakhir dengan salah paham.

"Apa yeollie marah pada Baekkie? M-mian." Baekhyun menunduk, tidak sanggup lagi menatap kekasih tampannya yang makin terlihat memohon.

Baekhyun merasa tidak mendengarkan jawaban keluar dari mulut kekeasihnya, Chanyeol pun sepertinya masih setia dengan posisinya dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun makin gugup, ia memilin kain diujung seragamnya. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis saat kekasihnya sendiri menatapnya seperti itu.

"B-Baekkie tidak akan meng-"

"aku tidak marah. Aku hanya tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi. So, jangan khawatir! Aku mencintaimu oke."

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, memeluknya dengan erat sambil tangannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"sungguh? Yeollie tidak marah?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol yang hampir saja mengecup keningnya beralih mengecup hidungnya.

"Ishh, yeollie!" Pekik Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol malah menggigit hidungnya.

Keduanya tertawa dengan Baekhyun yang terus mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya merogoh sakunya. Mengambil ponsel dan mengambil gambar Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan hidung memerah dan bibir yang juga dipoutkan.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Sehun terus saja meneriaki Luhan yang bahkan belum berhenti menghindarinya sama sekali. Seragamnya sudah sangat berantakan karena tadi sempat terjatuh karena mendorong Luhan yang hampir saja tertabrak mobil. Tapi Luhan bahkan tidak berbalik dan menolong Sehun. Jangankan berbalik, mengucapkan sepatah katapun tidak.

"Luhan hyung! Berhenti atau aku akan berlaku kasar kepadamu!"

Sehun berlari makin kencang, tidak peduli bahwa nafasnya sudah sulit. Ia harus bisa, bisa menangkap Luhan dan meminta namja itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oke. Kau yang meminta ini!"

Hanya beberapa langkah lagi. Sehun ingin jatuh rasanya, kakinya mati rasa. Ia hampir kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Luhan benar-benar pelari yang hebat, kekuatan berlarinya tidak bisa diremehkan.

**Greb.**

Hosh,, Hosh,, Hosh.

Keduanya terengah. Sehun mendekap Luhan dengan erat. Luhan yang mungkin juga sangat lelah tidak berniat menolak ataupun membalas pelukan namja tampan itu. Ia hanya sibuk menarik udara disekitarnya karena paru-parunya benar-benar terasa kosong. Sama halnya dengan Sehun, ia hanya bisa mendekap erat Luhan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

Mata tajam Sehun terpejam dengan dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat berusaha mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, ia masih berusaha mencegah Luhan yang akan berlari lagi dengan mengeratkan pelukannya membuat punggung Luhan makin menempel didadanya.

"Katakan,,,hosh,,,padaku hyung! Kenapa kau,,, berubah begini?"

".." Hanya hembusan nafas Luhan yang terdengar, sepertinya ia benar-benar berniat mengisi penuh pasokan udara diparu-parunya.

"Hyung? Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Kau terlihat seperti bukan Luhan temanku yang seperti biasanya! Kau sangat ber-"

"Teman?" Luhan menyerngit, ia melepaskan tangan Sehun dari perutnya dan berbalik menghadap namja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara marah, bingung dan juga kecewa.

"Ya, tentu saja kau itu ad-"

"Teman? Huh, ya benar. Kau dan aku hanya teman! Kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada kan Hun-ah? Aku hanya teman bodohmu yang selalu membuatmu khawatir kan?" Ia melotot bulat-bulat, dadanya kembali naik turun dengan tidak beraturan. Belum selesai ia mengais oksigen, tapi rasanya ia kembali membutuhkan oksigen yang berlebih untuk paru-parunya.

"B-bukan. Mak-maksudku ka-"

"Sudahlah! Kuminta padamu jangan temui aku untuk beberapa saat. Bersikaplah seolah kita tidak mengenal untuk beberapa saat ini. Aku mungkin hanya ingin sendirian dulu untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Perasaanku hancur Hun-ah! Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu!"

Luhan menjatuhkan air matanya secepat ia berbalik membelakangi Sehun. Ia melangkah perlahan dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya agar meredam isakannya.

"Tunggu hyung!.." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa berbalik sedikit pun.

"P-perasaan apa maksudmu?" Lanjut Sehun yang juga tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya.

"…" Luhan berjalan dengan tergesa. Kembali meninggalkan sehun yang kali ini tidak mengikutinya. Namja tinggi itu hanya terdiam ditempatnya dengan pikiran yang jauh melayang.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh secara malas kepada seseorang yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun memasang wajah polosnya, memberikan sedikit senyum walau sangat terpaksa.

"Ini tentang,,,, Chanyeol! Tepatnya kau dan Chanyeol!"

"Apa maksudmu? Yeollie? Aku? Ada apa denganku dan Yeollie? Apa ini berita baik? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Yeollie? Ap-"

"Yakk! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Kyungsoo menaikkan nada suaranya, mendelikkan mata bulatnya pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat penasaran.

"Jadi,,,, ehem! Apa kau serius akan meneruskan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? Kau tidak takut?" Lanjut Kyungsoo setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan secara penuh perhatian Baekhyun.

"Serius? Aku serius. Dan,,, apa yang harus ditakutkan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya secara tidak sadar.

"Eumm, kau sudah tahu kan kalau semua orang disini mengetahui kalau aku dan Chanyeol itu,,,,, sebenarn-"

"YA! AKU SUDAH TAHU KOK!" Baekhyun menjerit heboh. Membuat orang-orang disekitarnya kini memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya hanya memberikan tatapan datar pada maniak eyeliner didepannya. Dan ia juga tidak berniat meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang menatapnya seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka terganggu akibat teriakkan Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh sudah tahu? Chanyeol mengatakannya padamu? Kapan?" Kyungsoo masih berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Benar kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun itu manis, namun kepalanya sangat keras seperti batu.

"Bahkan jika yeollie tidak memberitahuku aku pun sudah tahu sendiri! Aku mau pergi!" Ucap Baekhyun final dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sambil kakinya dihentak-hentakkan dengan kesal.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berbalik memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang belum terlalu jauh. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil yang sangat manis. Walau sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahan dan ingin menjambak rambutnya gemas saat Baekhyun berteriak tadi. Namun ia tetap tersenyum dan tetap merasa bahwa Baekhyun memang cocok untuk Chanyeol. Mereka mempunyai banyak kesamaan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Byun Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo kembali berteriak dan mengejar Baeekhyun yang masih berada didepannya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Bicara saja pada tembok kalau kau masih mau membicarakan itu!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya merasa gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi Chubbynya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Namun ia masih tetap berusaha mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia mulai merasa bahwa menggoda Baekhyun adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Mungkin ini akan menjadi salah satu hobby-nya unutk menghilangkan bosan akibat Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun yang juga mendengar seseorang meneriaki nama Kyungsoo dengan lantang ikut menghentikkan langkahnya saat merasa Kyungsoo berhenti selangkah dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun berbalik. Mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berlari penuh senyum kearahnya. Ah ani, kearah Kyungsoo maksudnya.

"Huh, aku mencarimu asal kau tahu! Aku khawatir saat kau tidak ada dikelasmu. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Ini tentang Jo-" Chanyeol melepaskan dekapan eratnya ke Kyungsoo ketika mata besarnya mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"O-oh B-Baek, a-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya! I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan baby. A-aku hanya akan meng- Yakk! Baekkie!" Ucapannya kembali berhenti saat Baekhyun benar-benar menangis dihadapannya. Air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras. Bahkan dalam sekejap wajah manis itu sudah terlihat banjir.

Kyungsoo yang merasa bawa suasana disekitarnya sudah sangat tidak bersahabat hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan drama picisan didepannya. Dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih berusaha membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

Helaan nafas berkali-kali terdengar berhembus dengan kasar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ketika merasa bahwa kedua orang didepannya terlalu lamban dan terus bersikap konyol, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Menarik Chanyeol dan menggandeng lengan namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan Kyungsoo yang bergelayut manja dilengannya. Chanyeol kali ini sedang panik karena Baekhyun belum berhenti menangis, dan apa-apaan Kyungsoo yang malah bergelayut padanya? Ini makin memperparah keadaan. Dan Chanyol akan memilih pulang saja kalau bisa.

Baekhyun menghetikan tangisnya dan menatap dengan iri Kyungsoo yang masih bergelayut manja dilengan kekasih tiang-NYA. Chanyeol itu miliknya, kekasihnya, tapi kenapa malah Kyungsoo yang bergelayut dengan manja disana? Baekhyun ingin menangis lagi rasanya. Namun tidak bisa, ia terlalu emosi untuk bisa menumpahkan air matanya lagi.

"Sebaiknya tinggalkan saja namja cengeng itu! Lagipula kau tidak mencintainya kan Yeol? Kau mau, dibuat repot oleh namja yang sangat manja seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menyeringai, dan Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"K-kyung! Apa maksudmu? Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Kau kan tahu kalau aku dan Baekhyun sud-"

"Sudah apa? Menjalin hubungan? Melakukan Sex? Kencan? Apa peduliku? Kau juga sudah melakukan itu padaku bukan? Ayolah, jangan terpengaruh pada namja cengeng seperti itu! Dia manja, jelek dan,,, bodoh! Untuk apa mencintainya?" Bohong. Kyungsoo hanya berpura-pura. Ia sangat senang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat terkejut sekaligus menggemaskan disana.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Menariknya hingga wajah mereka sangatlah dekat. Ia menyeringai lagi dan hanya dibalas tatapan bingung dari Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa aku pernah melakukan itu semua padamu? Idiot!" Bisik Chanyeol saat keningnya dan kening Kyungsoo sudah bersetuhan.

"Ishh, kau yang idiot! Aku hanya menggodanya. Kau tahu? Kekasihmu itu sangat menggemaskan. Lagi pula mana sudi aku melakukan itu semua bersamamu!" Jelas Kyungsoo masih dengan berbisik. Dan dengan jarak yang sedekat ini ia dapat melihat Chayeol yang membulatkan bibirnya sambil berguma 'OH!'.

"AKU TIDAK CENGENG! AKU TIDAK MENANGIS, UNTUK APA MENANGIS? HIKS, YEOLLIE PEMBOHONG! KATANYA MENCINTAI BAEKKIE. TAPI,,, TAPI,,, HIKSS. Waeyo hiks,,hikss?" Bibir, pikiran dan matanya memang tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Bibirnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menangis, namun nyatanya? Otaknya memerintah matanya untuk mengeluarkan air mata dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Drama itu pun diakhiri dengan Baekhyun yang melesat dengan cepat menerobos kumpulan siswa yang berkumpul disepanjang koridor. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut hanya karena ucapan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya menatap malas Baekhyun yang kini menangis didalam pelukkannya. Dadanya benar-benar basah karena air mata Baekhyun.

"Waktu itu kau juga menangis hingga membuat seragamku basah. Dan sekarang kau mengulanginya lagi? Yang benar saja?" Ucap Luhan dengan nadanya yang cukup dingin, namun ia tetap mengusap punggung Baekhyun agar namja itu berhenti menangis.

"Hyung tidak suka?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan yang kini juga ikut menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya biasa saja. Kau tahu? Seharusnya aku yang menangis seperti itu. Kau itu hanya dikerjai Kyungsoo. Si pendek itu memang sangat jahil. Sakitmu itu belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku Baek."

Luhan terdiam. Menatap Baekhyun yang kini malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang teramat polos. Membuat Luhan jadi ragu, apakah ia bisa bercerita pada namja itu.

"Apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan antusias. Senyumnya mengembang sampai gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ceritakan saja hyung! Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu. Hehe"

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, berusaha tidak menangis saat akan memulai ceritanya. Ia sangat tidak mau di cap sebagai namja cengeng hanya karena menangis dihadapan anak yang sangat polos seperti Baekhyun. Dia kan MANLY, mau ditaruh mana wajah cant- tampannya kalau sampai berita ia menangis tersebar.

"Hmm, aku sangat bingung mau memulainya dari mana. Tapi intinya, aku sedang sakit hati saat ini. Aku menyukai seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku. Tapi, kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai temannya."

Luhan menautkan tangannya, kepalanya pun menunduk dengan mata yang menatap ujung sepatunya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kurasa bahkan aku dianggap tidak penting dihidupnya. Selama 13 tahun aku berteman dengannya dan dia tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Siapa disini yang bodoh? Aku? Atau dia? Kurasa aku yang bodoh." Luhan tersenyum miris.

Matanya berair, Baekhyun yang melihatnya hampir saja memekik kalau saja Luhan tidak langsung memeluknya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat seperti yang sebelumnya Baekhyun lakukan. Membenamkan wajahnya dibahu namja yang jelas lebih mungil darinya. Luhan benar-benar menangis.

Ia tidak peduli jika nanti seseorang memergokinya sedang menangis seperti seorang yeoja. Ia tidak peduli. Ia membuang semua kemungkinan memalukan yang akan terjadi jika ia menangis untuk saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

Setiap kali ada bayangan Sehun dikepalanya pasti ia benar-benar merasa lemah. Merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah mencintai orang yang ia anggap seperti adikknya sendiri.

"A-apa hiks,,, yang harus aku lakukan Baek? Dia, pasti akan membenciku sekarang hiks, T-tapi aku juga mau dia hiks, mengerti bagaimana aku menyayanginya selama ini hiks."

Luhan mencengkram seragam Baekhyun dengan erat. Mencoba melampiaskan bagaimana rasa takut bercampur kecewa yang ia rasakan.

"H-hyung jangan menangis seperti ini. Baekkie mohon!" Baekhyun mengusap punggung Luhan. Mencoba menenangkan namja rusa itu.

Baekhyun yang memang tidak pernah tahan melihat orang menangis terus berusaha membuat Luhan berhenti menangis. Ia merasa panik, dan ia jadi merasa ingin menangis juga. ia benar-benar tidak tahu caranya meredakan tangisan seseorang.

"H-hyung! S-sudah ne."

"B-Baek. A-aku tidak tahan lagi. D-dia tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku Baek. Hiks"

Baekhyun hanya diam, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia kembali mengusap punggung Luhan hingga namja rusa itu berhenti terisak dan mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum sangat manis kepada Baekhyun.

"Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu menemui Chanyeol!"

Dan Baekhyun kembali terdiam saat melihat Luhan yang kembali menjadi Luhan yang sebelumnya dengan sangat cepat. Luhan yang sangat manis dan berisik.

.

.

.

"Baekkie!"

Chanyeol memekik sangat keras saat matanya mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan santai kearahnya.

"Baekkie. Kau tak apa? Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ada kau disana. Mianhae!"

Ribuan kecupan mendarat sempurna diseluruh permukaan wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar brutal mengecupi tiap inch wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Yeollie. Baekkie tidak marah pada Yeollie! Baekkie kan sudah berjanji pada Yeollie agar tidak merajuk lagi hehe"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, dan seketika ia langsung menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Memberinya kecupan dibibir manis milik Baekhyun.

Awalnya memang kecupan ringan. Namun tangan Baekhyun yang spontan mengalung dileher Chanyeol malah mendorong kepala Chanyeol agar memperdalam ciumannya. Chanyeol yang memang dasarnya mesum tidak akan pernah menolak yang seperti itu. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih mendekat padanya. Ia kembali mengulum bibir pulm itu bergantian, membuat Baekhyun merasa lemas seketika saat ciuman Chanyeol terasa makin memabukkan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum miring dalam ciumannya. Ia terus menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri kekanan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya. Hingga tak sadar bahwa punggung Baekhyun sudah bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dengan terpaksa saat Baekhyun memukul dadanya dengan keras.

"Nanti kita lanjut lagi! Sekarang ayo ikut aku!"

Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun dengan antusias, tidak peduli kalau Baekhyun masih merasa lemas karena Ciumannya barusan.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah berada diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan seragamnya yang bahkan sudah tidak terkancing. Bibirnya terus bercumbu ganas dengan bibir Chanyeol.

Erangan-erangan kecil terdengar sangat jelas keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol benar-benar melahap habis bibirnya seperti tidak ada hari esok untuk menikmatinya.

"Y-yeolhhmpphh!" Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibir pulm yang bahkan belum sampai 3 detik ia lepaskan. Tangan kanannya bergriliya dengan bebas mengusap punggung Baekhyun dari balik seraga yang masih menempel ditubuhnya.

Cukup. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Chanyeol bahkan belum memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas barang semenit.

Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Membuat namja tinggi itu akhirnya mempunyai jarak dengan tubuhnya. Ia sempat melihat Chanyeol yang kembali akan menerkam bibirnya. Namun entah sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun malah menarik kepala Chanyeol ke ceruk lehernya. Membenamkan wajah tampan Chanyeol disana.

Tadinya ia berniat mengalihkan Chanyeol yang akan menciumnya agar memberikannya waktu untuk bernafas. Namun mendapati reaksi Chanyeol yang malah menghisap-hisap kulit lehernya Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pergelangan tangannya dicengkram dengan kuat oleh Chanyeol.

"Hmhhh, ahh. Jang-janganhhhh berhenti Yeolliehhh! T-terushh"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BRUUKK **_

"OH SEHUUUNNN!"

Beberapa kali pekikan keras keluar dari Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk dilantai. Sehun yang menabraknya hanya bersikap acuh dan terus berjalan dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Bahkan dikoridor yang sangat sepi itu Sehun bertingkah seolah ia memang tidak mendengar apapun. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Matanya hanya menatap kosong Kramik putih yang ia pijak.

Wajah tampannya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun. Bahkan tatapan tajam yang selalu ia tunjukkan tidak tahu kemana. Hanya wajah datarnya yang kali ini terlihat menemani seorang Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari ada keanehan pada Sehun, langsung berlari dan menghadang tubuh namja tinggi itu. Membuat Sehun sempat terkejut sesaat. Hanya sesaat karena ia langsung memasang wajah muramnya kembali.

"YAKK! Ada apa denganmu jelek? Kau seperti mayat berjalan asal kau tahu!"

Sehun berhenti sejenak. Menatap Kyungsoo yang masih belum menyerah mengikutinya. Memberinya tatapan datar yang terkesan menusuk hingga membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan melihatnya.

"Sudahlah hyung! Ini masalah lelaki!"

"ya seti-APA KATAMU? Aku ini juga lelaki! Hey, Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Merasa sangat sia-sia ia berteriak begitu, Kyungsoo pun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan memilih untuk melakukan hal penting lainnya. Seperti mengganggu Baekhyun mungkin. Ketimbang ia harus menanyai Sehun yang menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung. Waeyo?" Sehun bergumam dengan kepala terangkat menatap langit sore yang bahkan masih terlihat menyilaukan.

Tangannya tergerak mengambil ponsel putihnya yang tersemat disaku celana. Ia membuka aplikasi penampil gambar yang ada disana. Dipilihnya sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum dengan Luhan disebelahnya.

Luhan terlihat sangat manis disana. Apalagi dengan hoodie kelinci yang ia gunakan. Tak sadar, Sehun pun ikut tersenyum sammbil mengusap wajah Luhan dari layar ponselnya, membayangkan bahwa itu adalah wajah Luhan yang ada dihadapannya.

Merasa sedikit sesak di area dadanya, Sehun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menatap langit diatasnya. Tatapannya menerawang, membayangkan bahwa Luhan selalu berada disisinya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Bahkan jika ia tua pun, Sehun ingin selalu bersama Luhan.

Terlalu asik berkhayal dibawah langit sore. Akhirnya membuat seorang Oh Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya dan terbang kealam mimpinya. Dengan posisinya yang terduduk dikursi taman, ia terlihat makin tampan karena biasan matahari sore yang mengenainya.

.

.

.

"Eumm Yeollie! Ayo gendong Baekkie!"

Chanyeol yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya pun menoleh. Mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang menggaruk pipinya.

"Kenapa ingin digendong? Manja sekali eumm!"

Pekikan heboh meluncur sangat keras ketika Chanyeol mengangkanya bridal style. Dan Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun-nya terkejut langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap dengan intens wajah cantik yang kini terlihat sedikit memerah diarea pipinya.

"Jangan lihat Baekkie seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti itu. Yeollie terlihat sangat tampan jika seperti itu. Baekkie jadi malu!"

Baekhyun kembali merona saat Chanyeol malah tersenyum makin tampan padanya. Tangannya terangkat dan menutupi wajahnya sendiri karena tidak sanggup melihat bagaimana kekasih tampannya terus saja memberikan tatapan menggodanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas pun menatap sedikit terkejut pada sosok yang beraada tidak jauh dihadapannya.

Disana, didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Nyonya Byun sedang berdiri dengan sangat anggun disebelah mobilnya. Tangannya terangkat dan melambai pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum memberi hormat pada wanita itu.

Baekhyun yang masih berada digendongan Chanyeol hanya menatap malas eommanya. Wajahnya ditekuk dan dibenamkan didada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit bergerak resah menahan geli.

"Jangan temui eomma! Kita kerumah Yeollie saja!" Baekhyun bergumam dan terus memeluk Chanyeol erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak lihat? Eomma-mu sudah berdandan sangat cantik dan kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak usah! Eomma tetap akan mengajakku untuk menjemput Yeoja Monster sialan itu Yeollie! Baekkie tidak mau!"

"Tidak ada monster sayang! Sudahlah, kau ini ada-ada saja!"

Pasrah. Baekhyun sangat pasrah saat Chanyeol malah mengantarnya hingga ia berdiri dihadapan eommanya yang sedang memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau ikut eomma ke bandara! Aku mau kerumah Yeollie saja!"

Nyonya Byun yang sedang berbincang dengan Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan disana.

"Eomma tidak akan ke bandara! Kita akan langsung pulang!" Ucap Nyonya Byun berusaha meyakinkan anak manjanya.

"Ishh, aku akan kerumah Yeollie eommaaaaa!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Membuat Chanyeol yang ada disana tersenyum dan menghampiri kekasih mungilnya.

Ia memeluk Baekhyun. Mengecup kening kekasihnya yang sangat senang merajuk.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam! Kau akan menginap dirumahku oke!" Chanyeol tersenyum mengucapkannya. Dan ia kembali menjatuhkan bibirnya dibibir Baekhyun, berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Dan jangan lupakan kalau mereka kini berciuman dihadapan eomma Baekhyun, membuat Nyonya Byun yang ada dibelakangnya sedikit terkejut dan harmpir memekik melihat bagimana cara Chanyeo mencium anaknya.

"Ayo Baek! Xing Lau sudah menunggu didalam mobil! Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena penerbangan dari China ke Korea!"

"Apa? Dia sudah ada di mobil? Yeollie, ayo culik Baekkie sekarang!"

TBC

Huh, Gimana? Hancur seperti biasanya hehe ^^. Aku berusaha bikin ini disela-sela waktuku pas lagi sekolah. Sekali lagi, mohon maklum oke. Aku masih baru sama yang beginian(?)

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review kemarin. Aku masih belum bisa bales satu-satu :(, selama PR-ku masih numpuk, kurasa aku masih belum bisa balesin. Tapi tenang aja, aku pasti baca kok ^^

**Chapter depan bikin ChanBaek NC Yukk ;) **Ada yang setuju?

**A.Y.O R.E.V.I.E.W ^^**

Review kalian menentukan apa yang bakalan CHANBAEK lakukan diChapter selanjutnya HAHAHAHA _***EvilSmirk***_


	10. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 9

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 9 : Wake up Luhan Hyung!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerutuan-gerutuan tidak jelas terus meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut Baekhyun. Sambil menggigiti bantalnya, ia terus mengutuk yeoja cantik yang kini berada didalam kamar mandi kamarnya.

Bayangkan saja, sedari tadi Xing Lau terus mengoceh tanpa henti mengenai hal-hal tidak penting yang hampir membuat kepala Baekhyun terasa pecah. Apalagi saat yeoja itu merengek pada eomma-nya kalau ia ingin satu kamar dengan Baekhyun. Ughh, adakah seseorang yang bersedia membunuh Baekhyun sekarang?

"Oppa! Aku memakai shampoo strawberry-mu ne?"

"NOOOO!"

Baekhyun ingin bangkit dan memukuli yeoja itu sekarang. Tapi rasanya sangat malas meladeni yeoja super berisik dan narsis macam Xing Lau itu. Akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang dengan earphone yang menyumbat telinganya. Berharap bahwa suara menyebalkan yeoja itu tidak akan terdengar lagi.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam berlalu dan Xing Lau belum juga keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun hampir saja mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya bermaksud menyeret keluar Xing Lau yang terus bernyanyi tidak jelas didalam sana. Bukan masalah besar jika suaranya terdengar sangat lembut -tetap saja masalah, karena Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Xing Lau nyanyikan-. Tapi, suara memekik bak seekor tikus kecil itu terus saja mengganggu Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah mendengarkan musik dengan volume full.

"Tidak usah bernyanyi Xing! Aku pusing mendengarnya. Lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan mandimu dan pergi dari kamarku! Tidur saja dikamarmu!" Baekhyun berujar dengar keras sambil mulutnya yang ia dekatkan dengan pintu kamar mandi.

"Oppa mengusirku? Aku tidak mau. Lagipula kamarku masih berantakan dan berdebu!"

"Terserah!"

Baekhyun kembali keranjangnya dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Wajahnya ia tekuk dengan bibir yang terus menggerutu. Ia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Membiarkan spreinya berantakkan karena ia terus berguling tak tentu arah.

"Baekkie?"

Matanya langsung terpejam saat suara dingin khas Park Chanyeol menyapa pendengarannya. Dengan posisi menyamping (membelakangi pintu kamarnya), Baekhyun terus berusaha menahan tawanya.

Saat dirasa derap langkah kekasih tiang-nya kian mendekat, Baekhyun membuat dirinya serileks mungkin agar tidak ketahuan kalau ia hanya pura-pura teridur.

"Jangan pura-pura tidur kalau kau baru saja berteriak!"

Baekhyun masih tetap memejamkan matanya dan tetap pada posisinya walau ia sangat ingin berbalik dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban itu langsung mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Baekhyun. Kepalanya ia lesakkan diperpotongan leher kekasihnya. Meresapi bagaimana aroma khas yang selalu ada ditubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak lelah seperti itu? Tidak ingin memelukku juga?"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan saat Chanyeol juga menjilati kulit lehernya. Apalagi tangan kekasih tampannya itu sudah mulai berkeliaran disekitar perutnya. Rasanya ingin meledak hanya karena sentuhan-sentuhan yang bahkan belum seberapa itu.

Merasa tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun berbalik dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Matanya tetap terpejam dengan wajah yang langsung ia benamkan didada Chanyeol.

"Baekkie" Chanyeol berucap dengan manis. Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap poni yang menutupi kening kekasihnya. Ia kecupi beberapa kali puncak kepala Baekhyun sambil tangan satunya mengusap secara naik turun tubuh bagian belakang Baekhyun.

"Hahaha… Ge-geli Yeollie! Ye-yeollie, hentikan hahaha! Ahaha perutku haha. Yeollie!"

Baekhyun mengambil bantal yang ada disebelahnya dan memukuli Chanyeol dengan brutal. Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang tidak mau berhenti menggelitiknya. Membuat Baekhyun menyerah untuk pura-pura tidur dan malah tertawa kegelian saat itu juga.

Chanyeol yang telah merubah posisinya menjadi menindih Baekhyun pun juga ikut tertawa saat melihat bagaimana tersiksanya Baekhyun saat itu. Sebelah tanganya mencengkran kedua tangan kekasihnya, sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk melepaskan kancing piyama yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Kepalanya langsung ia lesakkan kedalam leher Baekhyun saat tangannya benar-benar sudah melepaskan penghalangnya. Dengan perlahan, ah tidak bisa dibilang perlahan kalau nyatanya Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang gila saat ini.

Ia terus menjilat dan menghisap, membuat tanda keunguan yang sudah banyak kini makin banyak terlukis dileher dan dada Baekhyun.

"Ye-yeo anghh. Sshh-sudahh!"

Detik demi detik berlalu menemani Chanyeol yang masih saja meninggalkan tanda disekitar dada Baekhyun. Tidak hanya dada, bahkan kini perut Baekhyun pun sudah mulai dibuatkan tanda kepemilikan oleh Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram erat oleh Chanyeol. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali, mencoba mencari pelampiasan saat ia benar-benar merasa melayang ketika Chanyeol menghisap _nipple_nya cukup rakus.

"Ahh, Le-lepashh tangan Baekkie! Ye-yeolliieehh, Ba-Baekkie mohon"

Sejenak Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat ingin menangis dengan mata yang terpejam.

Dengan berat hati pun Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram tangan Baekhyun.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun yang langsung membuka matanya dan mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman Chanyeol.

"Sudah ayo lanjut!"

Chanyeol tidak pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan dan masih buta dengan hal-hal berbau mesum melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan mendorong kepala namja itu untuk kembali bermain dengan _nipple_-nya.

Apa Chanyeol baru saja bermimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, Chanyeol berharap semoga ia tidak akan pernah bangun dari mimpinya. Oh, ia sangat menyukai Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Sedikit agresif bukan masalah bukan?

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol langsung meladeninya. Ia kembali mengecupi dada rata itu, membuat pola melingkar dengan lidahnya disekitar tonjolan cokelat yang kini sudah sangat tegang akibat hisapan-hisapan kecil yang ia berikan sebelumnya.

"Ahh B-Baekkie sukkaa nghh! A-yo lagi yeollie. Y-yang kuatthh!"

"Yang seperti apa baby?"

"Ye-yeollie, Ayo hisap lagi! Nipple Baekkie jadi sakit saat yeollie berhenti menghisapnya huwee! Ahhh, yeollie lihat? Ini sangat sakiit dan keras. Baekkie tidak suka hiks. A-yo hisap lagi!"

"Tapi hisapnya yang seperti apa?" Oh, bisakah Chanyeol berhenti menggoda Baekhyun? Lihatlah, wajah anak itu kini sudah sangat menyedihkan. Wajah terangsangnya sangat kacau dengan air mata yang hampir keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Yang seperti waktu itu hiks. Saat dirumah Yeollie! Nghh, a-ahh"

"Kalau begini saja bagaimana? Nikmat bukan?" Chanyeol menyeringai, matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat makin menggoda. Apalagi dengan bibir tipis yang kini sedang digigit oleh pemiliknya. Chanyeol jadi merasa sesuatu dibalik celananya terasa sangat sesak.

Tangan yang sedari tadi menggantikan mulutnya mengulum nipple Baekhyun kini merambat turun dan menurunkan sedikit celana Baekhyun. Menunjukkan underwear putih polos yang terlihat menggembung dibagian tengahnya.

"Boleh aku buka ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan polos. Tangannya sudah memegangi ka. Tak sadar ia pun sampai menjilat bibir bawahnya saat memperhatikan gundukan yang tidak cukup besar dibalik celana Baekhyun.

"Oohh, Ye-yeolliehh, Buka saja sem-nghhh se-semuanya! Ahhhh,,, te-terushh"

Baekhyun mengangkat pantatnya, berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol yang kini sedang meremas-remas penisnya dari luar celana bahwa ia membolehkan namja tinggi itu membuka seluruh kain yang ada ditubuh mungilnya.

"Ini akan lebih nikmat dari pada yang lalu baby!"

_**CUP**_

Chanyeol kembali merangkak diatas Baekhyun. Ia memilih kembali bermain dengan tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun dan menunda untuk bermain dengan gundukan yang masih terlapisi kain itu.

_**CKLEK **_

"Ya tuhan!"

.

.

.

"Ah, Sehun-ah. Ayo masuk!"

"Terimakasih"

Sehun yang baru saja memasuki kediaman keluarga Luhan langsung mematung ditempatnya saat matanya mendapati Luhan yang sedang duduk diatas sofa besar diruangan itu sambil menatapnya terkejut.

Appa Luhan yang merasa ada kecanggungan diruang tamunya langsung menarik Sehun dan menyuruhnya duduk disamping Luhan.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah? Tak biasanya kau kesini malam-malam?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang dari tadi terus menyelimuti mereka.

Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia memaklumi pertayaan yang dilontarkan lelaki paruh baya itu. Memang sebelumnya ia belum pernah datang kerumah Luhan malam-malam seperti ini. Ia biasanya akan datang pagi hari atau saat pulang sekolah sampai malam hari.

"Aku…. Hanya ingin menemui Luhan hyung. Ada banyak hal yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Ah, begitu. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang! Aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan kalian!"

"Tidak perlu!"

Tuan Xi yang baru saja bangkit dari duduknya menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah Luhan yang kini juga sudah berdiri dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Aku akan kekamarku! Kalian mengobrol saja disini!" Dan Luhan pun sudah pergi kekamanya sebelum Appa-nya dan Sehun sempat menghalanginya.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Sehun mengikuti tuan Xi dan tak pernah sadar bahwa lelaki paruh baya itu menuntunnya menuju kamar Luhan.

"Ah, a-aku…. Sepertinya iya hehe"

"Oh, kalau begitu cepat selesaikan! Aku akan pergi sekarang. Orang tuamu sudah berangkat?" Sehun mengangguk dan membalik tubuhnya menatap tuan Xi yang meninggalkannya sendirian didepan pintu kamar Luhan.

"Orang tuamu selalu meninggalkanku! Padahal kami semua akan mengadakan _meeting_ ditempat yang sama. Huh, kurasa aku akan berangkat berdua dengan istriku lagi. Sudah sana masuk dan berbaikanlah dengan rusa kecilku! Saat aku pulang nanti, kalian sudah harus berbaikan arra?" Dan Sehun mengangguk (lagi) sebagai jawaban

Setelah tuan Xi benar-benar sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Sehun kembali berbaik dan berhadapan dengan pintu kamar Luhan. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam dengan mata yang terpejam dengan erat berusaha mencari sebuah keberanian.

Dan dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia punya pun Sehun memutar knop pintu itu dengan perlahan. Ia merasa takut mendapati reaksi Luhan nanti saat ia masuk kedalam sana. Jujur, ia tidak pernah berani masuk kekamar Luhan kalau namja rusa itu sedang bertengkar dengannya. Namun kali ini, apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya nanti ia tidak akan peduli. Kalaupun Luhan akan mengamuk dan melempari dengan apapun didalam sana nantinya, Sehun benar-benar harus masuk dan meluruskan semua masalahnya dengan Luhan.

"L-Luhan hyung! Astaga"

.

.

.

"Ahhhhh,,,mphhhhckck"

Seorang yeoja yang kini berdiri dengan kaku disamping pintu kamar Baekhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Ia hampir saja melepaskan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

_CKLEK_

"Oh, kau sudah selesai mand- Baekhyun! A-apa apaan ini? Se-sebaiknya kita keluar saja dari sini sayang! Jangan ganggu Oppa-mu!"

Xing Lau pun mengangguk dan langsung terbirit meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Padahal ia sama sekali belum memakai pakaian, hanya handuk putih besar yang menutupi dada sampai pahanya.

.

.

.

"A-ayo buka yeollie! S-sakit rasanya hiks"

Baekhyun berusaha merengek pada Chanyeol agar membuka celana tidur yang kini makin terasa sempit dan sesak. Seandainya ia masih punya tenaga untuk membukanya sendiri. Ia pasti akan membukanya. Rasanya benar-benar sesak. Gundukan dibawah sana makin membesar dan Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan sambil menjilati bibirnya kelaparan.

"Uhh, kau sexy sekali baby! Bisakah kau tahan sebentar lagi? Aku sangat menyukai ini"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, meletakkannya diatas kejantanan Baekhyun yang bahkan masih terlapisi kain. Ia merabanya perlahan. Membuat Baekhyun juga menaikkan kembali pinggulnya agar Chanyeol mengerti bahwa ia ingin penisnya dimanjakan oleh remasan-remasan memabukkan milik Chanyeol.

"Ahh…A-yo remas! B-buka yeollie ahh! Yeollie, Buka sekarang atau ngghhh Baekkie tidak mau berma- OHHHH…. Anghh ha-hangathhh"

Baekhyun memekik keras hingga kepalanya mendongak keatas. Chanyeol benar-benar mesum dan gila. Ia langsung menarik satu-satunya kain yang menutupi kejantanan Baekhyun dan melahap benda mungil itu dengan ganas. Sedotan-sedotan kuat terus ia berikan sambil tangannya ia gunakan untuk memermainkan _twinsball_ milik Baekhyun.

"Ohhhh,,Yeolliehhhh! G-gelihhh, j-janganhhh nhh yeolliehh!"

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol, ia benar- benar tidak kuat. Perutnya terasa melilit saat chanyeol menghisap penisnya seperti orang kehausan. Sesuatu benar-benar mendesak ingin segera keluar dari sana.

Dan Baekhyun kembali mendongak dengan pinggang yang ia naikkan saat ia sampai di klimaks pertamanya. Nafasnya terengah dengan mulut yang terbuka. Matanya terpejam merasakan bagaimana cairan putih kental yang terus keluar karena sedotan Chanyeol masih belum berakhir.

"Ngghh!"

Ia melenguh sambil membuka matanya perlahan merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang kini mengurut juniornya yang masih mengeluarkan setitik precum.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Kejantanannya sudah sangat mengeras, tapi ia masih belum puas untuk menggoda setiap inch bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Apalagi dengan namja cantik yang kini sangat menggoda dihadapannya.

Kakinya sedikit mengangkang dengan junior kecil yang sudah terkulai lemas diselangkangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sexy dengan beberapa bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung yang ada dipelipisnya.

Tangannya terangkat menghapus keringat itu, ia yang kembali merangkak diatas Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa melepas pandangannya dari bibir _pulm_ yang kini sedikit membengkak dan mengkilat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Bibir tebal itu kembali meyapu dengan ganas permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang sudah sangat merah. Ia kembali mengulumnya dan memberikan sengatan -sengatan luar biasa pada tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang mempermainkan _nipple_ Baekhyun.

"Ahh~ Mphhthhh! Yeolhhh, mphthhhh." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Berusaha membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang sudah sangat liar itu. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menyusuri punggung Chanyeol. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam T-shirt Chanyeol dan mencengkram kulit punggung yang terasa dingin milik kekasihnya.

"Kau yang meminta ini! Jangan memintaku untuk berhenti kalau sudah begini Baekkie!"

Chanyeol menyerah, ia membuka secara kasar T-shirt yang ia kenakan. Membuangnya kesembarang arah dan kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciumannya. Ia menuntun tangan Baekhyun yang bebas agar membuka celana _jeans_ yang masih ia kenakan.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah sangat terangsang hanya menurut sambil membuka dengan perlahan pengait yang ada di_jeans _Chanyeol. Tangannya bergetar dengan hebat ketika berusaha membuka celana tersebut.

Bunyi keciplak yang sedikit tercampur dengan desahan terdengar sangat nyaring disana. Keduanya sudah sangat terhanyut oleh kegiatannya sendiri. Peluh pun sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka masing-masing, menandakan betapa panasnya kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Baby. Kita langsung ke inti bagaimana? Kau tidak kasihan melihat milikku yang sudah sangat hard ini?" Chanyeol melepas ciumannya secara sepihak ketika sakit pada kejantannannya kian terasa. Dan ia sempat melihat Baekhyun mengangguk walau sangat lemah.

Ia mengocok sebentar kejantanannya didepan hole Baekhyun. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menahan lutut Baekhyun agar sedikit mengangkang.

Chanyeol mengesek-gesekkan ujung kejantanannya dipermukaan hole yang berkedut itu. Mendorongnya perlahan sambil mulutnya kini mengulum nipple Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus menggigit bibirnya ketika merasa sesuatu yang besar mendesak masuk kedalam lubangnya yang sempit. Ia memeluk kepala Chanyeol yang ada didadanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

"Emhhh, Kau masih sangat sempit Baekhh!"

Chanyeol masih terus bergumam dan mendorong pinggulnya berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya. Ia sangat menikmati hisapan-hisapan hole Baekhyun pada kejantanannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memejamkan matanya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun selain mendorong masuk kejantanannya. Hingga ia yang terlalu menikmati hisapan hole Baekhyun tak sadar dan langsung menghentakkannya dengan kuat.

"Ahh. Saranghae Baekkie!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Baekhyun. Membulatkan matanya ketika Baekhyun langsung menyambutnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Yeollie~"

"J-jangan menangis oke. Yang barusan itu aku tidak sengaja. Mian Baekkie"

"hiks" Satu isakkan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol harus menunda untuk menggenjot hole sempitnya.

"Kau tahukan kalau ini akan berakhir dengan sangat menyenangkan. Pecayalah!" Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang ada disekitar mata Baekhyun. Sedikit tersenyum manis saat namja mungil itu menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya. Membuat Chanyeol **SEDIKIT** tidak tega untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia berhenti ditengah jalan seperti ini. Ini sudah terlambat untuk membatalkannya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, masih sambil menenangkan Baekhyun yang terisak.

"Yeollie! Nghhh,, nghhh,, ahhh yeolliehhhh oohhhh!"

Baekhyun bernar-benar tidak merasakan apapun ketika Chanyeol mulai menggenjot hole sempitnya dengan brutal. Tangannya terus berpegangan pada lengan Chanyeol yang mengurung sisi kepalanya.

"B-Baekkieh! Arrgghh, buka matamu Baekhhh!"

Mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sangat dekat ditelinganya Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya. Mendapati Chanyeol yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm darinya.

Ia memajukan kepalanya, tangannya menarik kepala namja yang kini sedang berkuasa atas tubuhnya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang ia kuasai. Baekhyun mengerang tak jelas saat rasa geli mulai menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ahh~ ahhh~ Rasanya nghhh ohhhhhh! Yeolllieehhhh! A-ayo lebih cepathh"

"I know babe! Nikmati saja ini dan jangan berusaha menolak apa yang kulakukan padamu. B-buka dengan lebar kakimu!"

Baekhyun menurut, tangannya menarik lututnya dan memeganginya agar terus mengangkang. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia malah menyeringai dan terus menggenjot hole itu dengan brutal.

Merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat, Chanyeol makin bergerak dengan cepat bahkan sampai membuat Baekhyun terhentak-hentak dengan keras.

"Yeolhhh, anhhh,,,emhhhh."

Baekhyun pun demikian. Ketika penisnya yang tidak terrmanjakan oleh tangan Chanyeol makin mengacung, ia berinisiatif untuk mengocoknya sendiri seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya. Ia mengocoknya perlahan diawal, namun makin tak beraturan ketika sesuatu terus mendesak keluar hingga penisnya terlihat membesar.

"AHH!/ARGHH"

Chanyeol terdiam menikmati klimaks pertamanya. Meresapi bagaimana hole Baekhyun yang penuh dan becek oleh cairannya sendiri.

"Berbalik Baekkie!"

Chanyeol mencabut penisnya sebentar danan membantu Baekhyun berbalik sambil menungging dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan.

"B-baekkie lelah! Nanti lagi saja Yeolliehh! Ahh~ nghh"

Baekhyun yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya harus bersabar ketika Chanyeol sudah kembali menggenjot holenya. Lelaki tampan itu terus memegangi pinggul Baekhyun sambil mulutnya yang juga mengecupi permukaan tubuh bagian belakang Baekhyun.

Beberapa Kissmark sudah nampak jelas terlihat dipunggung namja manis itu. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak melewatkan barang 1 inch pun lahan kosong disana.

"Emhh, G-geli yeollhhh! T-tusuk bagian nghh itu lagihhh ahh~"

"A-aku akan keluar Baek!"

"K-keluar? Ahh~ ahh,,, J-janganhh dikeluarkan! Nghh, T-tusuk lagihh Yeolliehh. B-Baekkie sangat suk- Ahhh~ B-baekkie pipis yeolliehhh!"  
"Maksudku-arggh! T-tunggu sebentar! S-sebentar lagi aku keluar Baekhh!"

Chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Berusaha mengeluarkan cairannya yang sudah sampai diujung. Matanya terpejam dengan erat saat hole Baekhyun terus menjepit penisnya sejak Klimaks namjanya.

"ARGHH, Baekhh!"

Cairan putih yang kental itu merembes keluar hingga menuruni paha putih milik Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu kini sudah terkulai lemas dengan posisi telungkup. Kepalanya ia benamkan diatas ranjangnya, dadanya naik turun mengatur nafasnya yang cukup tersenggal.

Chanyeol pun demikian. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum ikut terbaring desebelah Baekhyun sambil memeluk dengan erat namja manis itu.

"Tidurlah! Ini sudah malam dan besok kita harus kesekolah!"

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun hingga punggung Baekhyun menempel pada dadanya. Tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh _naked_ yang sangat lengket milik keduanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi semua ucapan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar lelah hingga tidak sanggup melakukan hal lain selain mengangguk.

_**Pip,,Pip,,Pip**_

Chanyeol yang barusaja memejamkan matanya harus kembali membukanya ketika suara ponsel miliknya terdengar cukup keras diruangan itu.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengambil celana jeans miliknya yang tersangkut dikepala ranjang Baekhyun. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya, menggeser layarnya kearah bulatan hijau dan menempelkan benda pipih itu ditelinganya.

"…"

"Ya, besok malam jam 8! di Club biasa dan bawakan juga aku alat pengaman untuk jaga-jaga jika aku kalah darimu! Aku tidak mau kena masalah dengan yeoja murahan disana!"

"…"

"Bye hyung!"

Setelah panggilannya terputus, Chanyeol kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Tangannya kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Seolah tidak membiarkan apapun mendekati Baekhyun kecuali dirinya.

Dan tidak menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya kedua namja yang kelelahan akibat aktivitas ranjang mereka itu pun terjatuh kealam mimpinya masig-masing. Meninggalkan kesunyian dan dua orang yeoja yang sedari tadi terus berdiri didepan kamar Baekhyun sambil menempelkan telingannya kepintu.

.

.

.

"L-Luhan hyung! Astaga"

Secepat kilat Sehun langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh Luhan. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga keduanya terjatuh diatas ranjang dengan posisi Sehun yang terus mendekap Luhan.

"Hyung! Hyung, ayo bangun! Luhan hyung!"

Sehun terus berusaha membangunkan Luhan yang kini kehilangan kesadarannya. Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat panik dan berkeringat dingin karena Luhan benar-benar tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Dan terlihat makin panik saat menyadari ada darah yang mengotori bajunya dan baju Luhan.

"Hyung! Ayolah kumohon. Ini serius hyung! Hyung, bangun!"

Tepukkan-tepukkan kecil terus Sehun berikan dipipi Luhan. Meninggalkan sedikit bekas merah karena ia menepuknya dengan cukup keras. Maklum, itu efek kekhawatiran yang berlebih.

"M-mian!"

"HYUNG, BERTAHANLAH!"

**˻TBC˺**

Yeeayyy, apa kabar kalian semua? Baik kan? *kuharap iya ^^*. **Maaf banget buat NC-nya hehe**. **Aku mau muntah bacanya! Gimana kalian? Pasti iyakan?** Haha Mian, mian! Nanti, kalo ChanBaekh NC-an lagi, bakal kuperbaiki oke ;)

Buat yang nanya siapa itu **XING LAU**. Dia itu adik iparnya Suho oke ^^ Usianya kubuat sedikit lebih muda dari Baekkie :D Dan kenapa namanya **XING LAU**? Karena waktu itu yang ada di pikiranku cuma nama itu hehe ^^. Chapter depan dia bakalan muncul dengan **cara yang lebih elit** daripada dichapter ini ^^

**Makasih buat yang udah review di Chapter sebelumnya. Aku bakal cari waktu-waktu luang buat bales review kalian ^^. ANNYEONG…..^^**

**Jangan Lupa **_**REVIEW**_** kalo mau ketemu ChanBek atau HunHan :) Couple lainnya juga deh :D **_**REVIEW**_** yaaaaaaaa ^^**

**MAKASIHHH! GO CHANBAEK SHIPPER ^^ *yeayyy***


	11. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 10

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 10 : Shocked**

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian putih khas rumah sakit itu berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri Sehun yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya sambil duduk dikursi tunggu rumah sakit.

Sejak ia mengetahui bahwa Luhan berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan kalau hal buruk lainnya pasti terjadi pada Luhan.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat, bahkan ini hampir tengah malam dan ia belum sama sekali menghubungi siapapun termasuk keluarganya dan keluarga Luhan kalau Luhan masuk rumah sakit.

Ia benar-benar panik, ia tak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Luhan. Walau itu hanya hal kecil. Ia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menjaga hyung kesayangannya itu. Tidak akan ia biarkan apapun menyakiti Malaikatnya.

"Permisi! Keluarga dari pasien bernama Xi Luhan?"

Satu tepukkan mendarat dibahu kanan Sehun. Menyadarkannya bahwa kini berdiri seorang wanita cantik -mirip ibunya- yang sedang tersenyum ramah dihadapanya.

"Ne. A-aku,,,,,, aku Adiknya! Bagaimana keadaan Hyung?"

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, berusaha terlihat sopan pada seorang yeoja yang baru saja menyelamatkan hidup Luhan -mungkin-.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Beruntung lukanya tidak terlalu parah, dan kau membawanya tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak yakin ia bisa diselamatkan. Melihat dari goresan benda tajam ditangannya dan juga tusukan yang untungnya tidak terlalu dalam diperutnya. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak baik. Kau tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Sehun menggeleng, berusaha mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang dokter muda itu sampaikan padanya. Menelaah baik-baik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Luhan akan baik-baik saja nantinya.

"Jadi begini. Menurutku, Hyung-mu itu sedang depresi sekarang. Apa ia sedang ada masalah dengan keluarga atau orang terdekatnya? Apa dia selalu merendahkan dirinya sendiri akhir-akhir ini? Atau ia berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari kehidupan sosial yang biasanya ia jalani? Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu parah, hanya mungkin ia butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan sandaran. Ia hanya terlalu bersikap tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia sosok yang keras kepala bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk dan berusaha mengingat apa yang belakangan ini ia rasakan bersama Luhan. Membenarkan setengah dari ucapan dokter itu. Luhan itu tidak pernah ingin berbagi cerita pada orang lain -kecuali sangat terpaksa-.

Dan akhir-akhir ini Luhan sering bersikap sangat dingin padanya. Luhan pun selalu terlihat murung. Ia hanya berjalan sendirian disekolah. Bahkan saat dikantin pun demikian. Ia hanya akan duduk sendirian disana, dan saat Sehun datang menghampirinya ia akan langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Aku,,, Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan hyung! Aku sudah sangat lama berteman dengannya. Tadinya kami baik-baik saja sampai,,,Terakhir kali aku bicara baik-baik dengannya itu saat teman kami menangis. Aku dan hyung mengantarnya kekelas, disana kami bertemu dengan kekasih temanku dan dia mengatakan bahwa- Ya tuhan! Apa ini masalahnya?"

"Apa bisa kau memberitahuku dengan jelas?"

"Apa mungkin ia begini karena,,, karena aku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya kalau kau tidak menceritakannya!"

"Hyung mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak mengerti perasaannya, perasaannya padaku. Ia mengatakannya sambil menangis waktu itu. Hmm, Sebelumnya ia juga pernah seperti itu.. Saat Sekolah Menengah, ia pernah menagis karena iri pada teman-temanya yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Kurasa mulai saat itu Luhan hyung mulai merendahkan dirinya sendiri…" Sehun terlihat sedih, matanya terpejam seolah merasakan bagaimana rumitnya hidup yang Luhan jalani belakangan ini.

"Ia selalu pergi ketika teman-temannya mulai membahas dirinya yang belum meniliki pasangan. Dan terkadang, secara tidak sengaja aku sering mendapatinya sedang menangis sambil sesekali menyebut namaku. Ketika aku menghampirinya dan berusaha menenangkannya, ia langsung memelukku dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Apa ini semua ada hubungannya denganku? Apa ini termasuk kesalahanku?" Lanjut namja albino itu dengan matanya yang memerah akibat terlalu lama menahan tangisnya. Tangannya saling bertautan dengan erat. Ia tidak mungkin menangis sekarang. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin sebenarnya. Tapi dilihat dari cara kau menceritakan kalau Luhan bersikap seperti itu, aku jadi yakin kalau ia memiliki perasaan padamu! Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar teman! Kau bukan adiknya kan?"

"Ya sepertinya begitu. Maaf membohongimu! Hmm, bisa jelaskan maksudnya lebih dari sekedar teman?"

Wanita cantik itu menghela nafas, meminta Sehun duduk kembali ke posisinya tadi. Dan ia pun mengikuti namja itu untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit karena terlalu lama berdiri.

"Jadi begini. Kalian itu sudah berteman cukup lama. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu pada Luhan?..." Sehun menggeleng

"Seperti, rasa menggelitik didadamu saat melihat Luhan bahagia? Rasa seperti ingin selalu menjaga dan memiliki Luhan seutuhnya? Atau rasa marah yang teramat sangat jika melihat Luhan disakiti orang lain? Atau jantungmu seperti ingin meledak setiap harinya jika sedang bersama Luhan?"

Wanita itu menatap Sehun yang sedang menerawang jauh pikirannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang dan panik secara bersamaan. Bibirnya yang pucat terlihat makin pucat saat itu.

"A-aku merasakan yang seperti itu. Selalu! Setiap saat. Tapi apa itu berarti aku…"

"YA! sekarang temui dia dan katakan yang sebenarnya. Jangan sampai Luhan melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari ini! Aku permisi"

"T-tapi.. Huh, sudahlah! Terimakasih."

Wanita cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang kebingungan dilorong sepi itu. Punggungnya makin mejauh hingga ia hilang dibalik tikungan yang menghubungkan dengan jalan lainnya.

.

.

.

"Baekkie mau kesekolah huwee! Eomma, boleh ya ya ya! Baekkie ingin bersama Yeollie! Eomma jahat hiks, hiks!"

"Tapi kau sedang sakit sayang! Eomma tidak mau kau kenapa-napa nantinya! Lagipula Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan berkunjung saat pulang sekolah nanti. Kau tunggu saja oke!"

"Andwe! Eommaaaa, Baekkie tidak mau hiks!"

Baekhyun terus meraung-raung diatas tempat tidurnya. Dirinya terlihat sangat berantakan. Rambutnya, wajahnya, bahkan ia hanya mengenakan piyama tanpa celana yang tidak terkancing dengan benar. Kakinya hanya tertutupi dengan selimut.

"Oppa, Shut up! Kau ini namja, bisakan kalau tidak menangis seperti itu?"

Xing Lau yang baru saja memasuki kamar Baekhyun langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam super _cute_ milik Baekhyun. Yeoja yang kini terlihat sangat tomboy dengan pakaiannya menyeringai dan melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap si pemilik kamar dari pinggiran tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Tutup mulutmu jelek! Hiks, eommaaa ayolah ne ne!"

"Tidak Baekkie! Istirahat dan diam dikamarmu! Eomma tidak akan mengijikanmu untuk keluar dari rumah! Arraseo?"

"Mwo? Hiks,,,, Eomma jahat huweee. Baekkie benci eomma hiks!"

Wanita paruh baya itu terus berusaha tidak peduli dan malah memunguti pakaian Baekhyun yang berserakan dilantai. Membawanya keluar dan mungkin akan mencucinya.

"Rasakan itu oppa! Siapa suruh _Making Love_ kalau paginya kau akan sekolah? Rasakan!"

"Sana pergi jelek! Aku membencimu!"

"Kau jahat! Sini, aku akan memberitahumu! Kau mau tidak?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Xing Lau langsung menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan bingungnya. Dan ia merasa sangat terkejut saat yeoja itu sudah duduk bersila dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar idiotnya.

"Yang semalam itu kekasihmu ne? Bagaimana orangnya? Tampan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk membuat senyum yang ada dibibir Xing Lau makin melebar. Yeoja itu maju perlahan hingga tangannya dapat menyentuh sebuah kissmark yang ada dileher Baekhyun.

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Apa?"

"Itu yang itu! Kissmark dilehermu oppa!"

Baekhyun kembali megangguk dengan bibirnya yang membulat 'O' mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan Xing Lau. Tangannya membuka laci dinakas samping ranjangnya. Mengambil sebuah cermin bergambar kucing yang sangat ia sukai.

"Oh, jadi ini namanya Kissmark. Tidak sakit. Hanya geli saja, apalagi saat Yeollie menggigitnya!"

Xing Lau menyerngitkan keningnya bingung. Dan detik berikutnya, yeoja itu menepuk keningnya berkali-kali hingga membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri 'ada apa dengannya?'.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Seharusnya jangan biarkan kekasihmu membuat kissmark ditempat yang bisa dilihat orang lain! Kalau orang lain melihatnya bagaimana?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa orang-orang akan memukuliku? Atau ak-"

"Bukan begitu Oppa! Ishhh, bagaimana cara mengataknnya padamu agar lebih simple? Ckck, jadi begini." Xing Lau menarik nafanya dalam, memberikan namja yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu tatapan tajam mematikan setelahnya.

"Didadamu, itu terdapat banyak sekali Kissmark! Itu yang kulihat. Bagaimana dibagian lainnya? Ada juga?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seolah menjawab pertanyaan Xing Lau dan membenarkan posisinya agar menjadi lebih dekat dengan Yeoja China itu.

"Yang kutahu dari teman-temanku, Kissmark itu merupakan sebuah tanda kepemilikan tidak sah yang diberikan oleh pasangan. Dan Apa kau tahu? Kau semalam mendapatkannya dari sebuah _service_ sebelum kau masuk kedalam inti! Yang kumasuk inti itu adalah _Sex_! Kau mengerti oppa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng imut. Bibirnya sedikit dimajukan hingga membuat Xing Lau merasa gemas sendiri melihat kelakuannya.

"Dengar! Kau itu baru saja melakukan Sex oppa! Itu adalah sebuah kegiatan Orang dewasa! Kau itu masih kecil, seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan itu! Dan kekasihmu itu, apa kau yakin ia mencintaimu? Apa kau tidak curiga kalau ia hanya menginginkan tubuhmu yang…. Ehemm, aku malas mengatakannya! Tapi, tubuhmu yang jelas lebih menarik dari para yeoja?"

Xing Lau mengatakannya dengan mata yang berapi-api. Meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan apa yang ia ucapkan walau sebenarnya ia hanya main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia hanya senang mengerjai namja manis dihadapannya ini. Dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun saat ini.

"Hmm, Xing! Kenapa jika aku melakukan S-sex dengan Yeollie? Apa itu sebuah masalah yang besar?"

"Tentu saja besar! Kalau kau hamil seperti Yixing Gege bagaimana? Kau mau? Memiliki perut yang besar, tidak bisa melakukan banyak aktivitas menyenangkan, tidak bisa makan-makanan enak dengan porsi yang banyak. Kau mau?"

Xing Lau makin menekan pembicaraannya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tertawanya lagi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah orang hamil akan seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, sesering apapun Baekhyun melakukan Sex dengan kekasihnya, namja itu tidak akan pernah bisa hamil karena ia tidak seperti keluarganya di China.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mau,,, aku tidak mau hamil Xing! Aku tidak mau memiliki anak huweee. Kalau nanti anakku lebih menggemaskan daripada aku bagaimana? Huweee, aku tidak mau"

Xing Lau hampir saja tertawa melihatnya, tapi ia langsung menggigit bibirnya. Seringaian juga terlihat diwajah cantiknya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menjahili Baekhyun sampai seperti ini. Kesempatan emas yang tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan membantumu mengatasi namjachingu-mu yang mesum itu! Tenang saja oppa! Mpthh"

Xing Lau terus saja menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak membuat Baekhyun marah-marah.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang diatas ranjangmu oppa! Aku mau pergi membeli ice cream!"

Yeoja cantik itu langsung meloncat dari atas ranjang Baekhyun. Meninggalkannya yang tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun karena tubuhnya sakit semua.

Serigaian yang ada dibibir Xing Lau makin melebar kala melihat Baekhyun yang ingin menangis dan tidak berdaya diatas ranjangnya.

'Yeollie, cepat kesini hiks! Baekkie ingin ice cream! Hiks'

Biarkan saja Baekhyun merenung sendirian diatas ranjangnya. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi ranjang itu akan dibanjiri air mata.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah duduk diruang tamu dengan santainya. Lelaki manis itu hanya bisa menggeleng dan melempar handuk yang baru saja ia kenakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya kewajah Chayeol. Membuat lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang itu memekik heboh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Semalam tidak pulang? Yura noona mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Aku menginap dirumah Baekhyun! Dimana Noona sekarang?"

"Sepertinya didapur"

Denga malas, lelaki yang memiliki postur bak sebuah tiang itu bangkit dari posisinya. Berjalan dengan gontai untuk menghampiri Noona-nya yang ia yakini tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

Mata bessarnya langsung berbinar saat mendapati banayk makanan yang telah Noona-nya siapkan diatas meja makan. Ia melangkah dengan tergesa hingga tidak meyadari bahwa mata yeoja disebelahnya kini telah membulat marah.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"hn?"

"Ck, pergi dari sini! Setidaknya cuci dulu wajahmu!"

Yoora yang melihat adiknya tak memperdulikannya hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menatap berbagai jenis makanan yang telah ia buat diatas meja. Mengabaikan bagaimana Kyungsoo yang kini sudah duduk disebelah Chanyeol sambil menatap jijik kearah namja yang paling tinggi disana.

.

.

.

"Hei bocah! Bangun!"

Sehun yang merasa seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kasar langsung membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kematanya.

Matanya menyipit menyadari siapa yang kini berada dihadapannya. Ia sedikit berdecak kesal saat Chanyeol sudah melemparkan sekeranjang buah padanya.

"Kenapa dia bisa masuk rumah sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tangannya yang memasukkan beberapa butir anggur kedalam mulutnya.

"Percobaan bunuh diri mungkin!" Jawab Sehun acuh dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Membenarkan selimut yang sebenarnya tidak kenapa-napa.

"Oh begitu! Alasannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung! Diam dan teruskan saja makanmu! Lagipula untuk apa kau disini? Kau harusnya kesekolah! Kekasihmu akan menangis jika kau tidak masuk!"

"Aku malas! Lagipula Baekhyun tidak akan tahu jika aku tidak sekolah. Dia juga tidak sekolah hari ini!"

"Kenapa?"

"Istirahat pasca _Making Love_!"

_**TAK**_

Sebuah pulpen yang entah darimana datangnya mendarat sempurna dikening Chanyeol. Sehun yang masih berada disamping ranjang Luhan memberikan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu tatapan super datar andalannya. Menatap Chanyeol seolah akan menyumpal mulut idiot milik Chanyeol yang selalu berbicara aneh-aneh.

Chanyeol yang ditatapi seperti itu hanya bisa bungkam sambil tangannya terus mengusap-usap keningnya yang memerah. Ia mengutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Aku pulang saja! Kau tidak berlaku sopan padaku!" Keluh Chanyeol kesal, dan ia langsung berjalan tergesa meninggalkan ruangan yang kini hanya berisi Luhan dan Sehun disana.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat pucat. Matanya yang biasanya berbinar kini tertutup dngan sangat rapat. Bibirnya yang selalu dipoutkan jika sedang merajuk kini tidak menunjukkan pergerakan sedikitpun.

Ingin menangis rasanya saat melihat bagaimana orang yang paling berharga yang ia miliki kini tengah berbaring lemah tanpa kekuatan apapun diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

Sehun menyesal. Kenapa ia tidak mengetahui hal ini sejak dulu? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa harus menunggu Luhan menderita dahulu baru ia sadar? Bunuh saja ia sekarang.

"Hyung! Apa kau akan sadar jika aku menciummu?"

"…"

"Kumohon hyung!"

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lengannya yang menggenggam jemari tangan Luhan. Isakan tanpa air mata terlontar dengan samar dari mulutnya.

Dan tangannya pun makin menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan erat. Mengharapan kalau-kalau ia bisa merasakan gerakan sekecil apapun yang bisa Luhan buat.

"Aku…..Mencintaimu!"

Dan tanpa Sehun sadari, seseorang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

.

.

.

_**SKIP TIME**_

19.45

"Au didepan rumahmu hyung! Cepat keluar bodoh!"

Chanyeol hanya mengumpat dengan kesal saat Kris benar-benar membuat dirinya menunggu selama 3,5 menit didepan rumahnya.

Dengan tampannya ia sudah berdiri di sebelah mobil merahnya. Kacamata hitam bertengger dengan manja dihidung mancungnya, membuat siapapun pasti iri pada kacamata itu karena dapat menikmati pemandangan wajah Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Arggh, Sial!"

"Maaf lama! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Tao itu! Aku harus membujuknya dan blablabla"

"Tidak penting! Jadi sekarang, yang terakhir sampai diClub ia yang kalah! Setuju?"

"Kau tahu kalau ini sangat mudah untukku! Setuju!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, menatap bagaimana sombongnya Kris yang kini tengah mengenakan kacamata hitamnya.

"Kau bawa barang yang kupinta kan?"

"Tentu! Sudah cepat, aku tidak mau Tao melihat kita dan membatalkan ini semua!"

"Ya, itu masalahmu! Jangan terlalu memanjakan dia!"

"Perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi!"

"Cih, kau menyindirku?"

Kris menyeringai tamapn dan mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menggerutu. Dan keduanya telah memasuki mobilnya masing-masing, bersiap menancap gas agar cepat tiba ditempat tujuan mereka.

"LIHAT SAJA HYUNG! AKU AKAN MENANG, TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MEMINTA YANG ANEH-ANEH PADAKU!" Pekik Chanyeol dari dalam mobilnya dan dihadiahi seringaian yang super tampan dari namja China didalam mobil sebelahnya.

.

.

.

"Ini hanya kebetulan!"

"Terima saja kekalahanmu!"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Matanya terus menatap marah pada Kris yang kini sudah duduk dan dihimpit oleh 2 yeoja yang -sialannya- sangat menjijikan sedang bergelayut manja pada namja China itu.

Ia mengambil dengan kesal bungkusan hitam yang berisikan _sex toys_ milik Kris dari atas meja. Membukanya dan meneliti satu persatu apa saja yang ada didalamnya.

"Kau tidak bawa kondom?"

"Ada disana!"

"Oh ya, aku melihatnya! Haruskah aku melakukan ini? Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk _having sex_ hyung!"

"Kau tahukan kalau aku tidak suka penolakan? Sana cepatlah!"

Dengan sangat terpakasa, Chanyeol berjalan kearah panggung kecil yang ada didalam Club itu. Memperhatikan setiap _jalang_ yang ada disana. Meneliti satu per satu siapa sekiranya yang bisa ia ajak _having sex_ kali ini.

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun kalau tahu akan seperti ini!" Gumamnya dan menarik seorang yeoja dengan dress yang sangat pendek berwarna merah menyala.

"Aku hanya sebentar! So, diam dan nikmati! Aku akan membayarmu empat kali lipat!"

Dan dalam sekejap bibirnya sudah jatuh diatas bibir yeoja jalang yang kini membalas ciumannya dengan sangat liar.

Kris yang melihatnya dari ujung sana hanya bisa menyeringai dan menikmati pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Oppa, mau ikut? Antarkan aku sebentar ne?"

Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring diranjangnya langsung menarik selimutnya saat Xing Lau baru saja masuk kekamarnya. Secara tidak langsung, ia baru saja menolak permintaan Yeoja itu.

"Please! Aku akan membelikanmu apapun yang kau mau kalau kau mau mengantarku. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun sedikit menurunkan selimutnya sampai bibirnya, menatap Xing Lau dengan tatapan berbinar. Tanpa babibu ia langsung membuang _Teddy Bear_ besar miliknya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Mengambil _hoodie_ abu-abunya dan langsung menggandeng Xing Lau keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kita mau kemana Xing? Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun! Hehe"

Xing Lau menatap penuh selidik kepada namja yang kini tengah menyodorkan kunci mobil nyonya Byun padanya. Ia mengambilnya dengan perlahan, takut-takut Baekhyun hanya iseng padanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Oppa inginkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini? Bukannya tadi kau malas-malasan?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin Ice Cream dan _Honey_ _pancake_ yang dijual didekat sekolahku hehe! Kau akan membelikannya bukan?"

"Huh, selama itu tidak menguras isi dompetku tidak apa! Ayo berangkat, ahjumma sudah memberiku ijin membawamu, tenang saja!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa bertepuk tangan kecil sambil membuntuti Xing Lau yang ada didepannya. Yang ada diotaknya hanya bagaimana caranya meminta Xing Lau untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya nanti. Agar ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang sudah yeoja itu janjikan.

Dadanya berdebar-debar dengan keras hingga ia merasa geli sendiri. Ia memegangi dada kirinya dan berusaha mengabaikan jantungnya yang makin berdebar hebat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini Xing?"

"Aku harus membeli beberapa anggur hitam agar aku bisa tidur dengan tenang Oppa! Dan aku sudah membawa kartu nama ibumu untuk berjaga-jaga jika aku dilarang membeli anggur disini hehe"

"Anggur hitam? Apa itu minuman beralkohol yang memabukkan?"

Baekhyun bertanya sambil tangannya memegangi ujung belakang pakaian Xing Lau yang terus berjalan memasuki sebuah Club malam.

"Oppa! Itu memang minuman beralkohol. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mabuk, aku hanya meminumnya sekitar 10 ml oke! Kau mau ikut masuk atau tunggu disini?"

"Hmm,,, A-aku ikut! Aku takut disini Xing! Ayo selesaikan ini semua dengan cepat!"

"Ya ayo, tenang dan jangan pernah melepaskan tanganmu dari bajuku! Oke?"

Baekhyun bisa mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang gadis cantik itu katakan. Kepalanya tertunduk ketika kakinya mulai melangkah msuk.

Dentuma keras langsung menyambutnya dengan sadis saat ia baru beberapa detik didalam Club itu. telinganya terasa sakit dan Baekhyun ingin merasa cepat-cepat pulang. Apalagi bau rokok yang menyengat membuatnya makin tidak betah berlama-lama disana.

"Xing Ayo!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan membayar ini dulu!"

Baekhyun terus bergerak resah saat ini. Matanya yang polos terus dijejali pemandangan-pemandangan tidak senonoh yang membuat perutnya bergejolak mual. Kepalanya terasa pening sekarang. Dan jantungnya makin berdebar tidak karuan saat matanya mendapati banyak pasangan yang sedang bercumbu dengan ganas didekatnya.

"Xing hiks, ayo!"

"Sebentar lagi Oppa!"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk, menatap sandal tidurnya yang memang ia kenakan sedari tadi. Mengabaikan Xing Lau yang malah asik tertawa bersama seorang bartender tampan didepannya.

"Huh, kau tahu Kim? Namja yang disana itu benar-benar! Ia menghujani Seulgi dengan service yang membuat Seulgi terkapar tidak berdaya!"

Seorang yeoja yang baru saja duduk disebelah Xing Lau berkata dengan matanya yang terus menatap rekan kerjanya yang sedang dicumbu oleh seorang bocah ingusan diujung sana. Namja Kim yang masih sibuk dengan minuman ditangannya hanya bergumam dan menuangkan kedalam gelas cairan merah pesanan yeoja itu.

"Chanyeol memang seperti itu! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dia memang sedikit bejat!"  
Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya terkejut. Tatapannya yang tadinya mengarah kesendal tidurnya kini beralih menatap nanar pada sosok namja tinggi yang tengah berciuman ganas diatas sofa pojok dengan cahaya yang minim.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya. Jantungnya makin berdebar, ingin rasanya ia berlari dan menampar Chanyeol dengan tangannya sendiri. Memarahi kekasihnya yang sialnya telah berhasil mebohonginya itu.

"Xing, i-itu Chanyeol! Hiks, d-dia…. Xing, ayo pulang!"

"Chanyeol? Kekasihmu? Mana?"

"D-disana!"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan kepada Xing Lau dimana Chanyeol berada sat ini. Detik itu juga Baekhyun merasa bahwa kini yeoja China itu telah menutupi matanya dengan tangannya.

"Kau jangan lihat itu Oppa!"

"T-tapi aku sudah hiks melihatnya!hiks,"

"Kau yakin itu Chan- Oppa! Tunggu, hey!"

"Arrghh, sial! Ambil saja kembaliannya!"

Xing Lau berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang kini menghampiri Chanyeol. Berjaga-jaga kalau Baekhyun yang kekanakan itu akan mengacau ditempat ini. Sebaiknya ia mencegahnya dan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Yeollie!" Baekhyun bergmam pelan sambil tangannya memegang bahu Chanyeol yang menunduk.

"Mhh"

"Yeollie, ini Baekkie!"

_**DUARRR**_

Tanpa diperintah sekali lagi, Chanyeol sudah melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan yeoja itu. Menatap penuh keterkejutan pada kekasih mungilnya yang kini tengah menangis hebat dihadapannya.

Chanyeol memegangi bahu Baekhyun, bermaksud memeluknya sebelum Baekhyun menamparnya dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Oppa! Baek Oppa!"

Xing Lau yang masih berlari tidak memperdulikan bagaimana ia menabrak banyak orang disana. Bahkan Chanyeol yang juga mengejar Bakhyun pun ditabraknya tanpa meminta maaf setelahnya. Ia hanay ingin cepat menemukan namja yang usianya lebih tua darinya itu dan mengajaknya pulang

"Hosh,,hoshh! Kau cepat sekali oppa! Kau mau langsung pulang atau membei ice cream terlebih dahulu?"

"PULANG!" Dan Baekhyun langsug embanting pintu mobil itu dengan kasar. Membuat Xing Lau yang masih ada ditempatnya terdiam dan memasang wajah mirisnya saat itu juga.

'Kasihan hidupmu Oppa! Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari kebahagiaanmu! Aku berjanji!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Dan Chanyeol tertinggal selangkah untuk menjelaskan semuanya ke Baekhyun karena namja mungil itu sudah melesat dengan mobilnya.

_**TBC**_

HUH, aku bingung mau nyelipin ChanBaek moment dimana -_-. Ini isinya cuma permulaan konflik doang oke ^^ Maaf kalo pendek dah **ANCUR** :D

Makasih yang udah review, ayo **REVIEW** lagi ^^

Aku sedikit kecewa saat reviewnya menurun -_- tapi tak apa, Chap ini review Ne? Iya ya! ^^


	12. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 11

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 11 : Baek, Please!**

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan kalau-kalau orang banyak terus saja memakinya dengan kasar karena ia mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang kerasukan. Ia sudah menelepon Nyonya Byun untuk menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun. Namun wanita paruh baya itu berkata kalau Baekhyun bahkan belum pulang sampai saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat karena panik. Baekhyun yang baru beberpa hari menjadi kekasihnya sudah ia buat sangat kecewa. Ia benar-benar bejat -pikirnya-. Ia takut kalau habis ini Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkannya kembali.

Sudah keberapa kalinya ia membuat Baekhyun kecewa diawal-awal mereka pacaran. Ia sangat menyesal, apalagi hanya karena taruhan bodohnya bersama Kris dan ia berakhir seperti ini dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau.

Chanyeol memutar mobilnya hingga kini ia menuju jalan pintas menuju rumah Baekhyun. Kecepatannya sedikit ia turunkan mengingat jalanan yang cukup padat. Nafasnya memburu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut. Memikirkan Bakhyun yang akan membencinya membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba dirumah Baekhyun, tanpa babibu ia langsung menerobos masuk ketika Nyonya Byun baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya. Nafasnya memburu menaiki tangga menuju kamar Bakhyun. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan brutal. Memaksa Bakhyun agar cepat-cepat membukakan pintunya.

"Baekhyun! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya sayang!"

"…"

"Maafkan aku! Aku akan jelaskan semuanya dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"PERGI DARI SINI! JANGAN URUSI AKU! AKU BENCI YEOLLIE HIKS!"

"Baekkie, aku mohon! Maafkan aku"

_Cklek_

Chanyeol tertegun ketika pintu diadapannya terbuka dengan kasar. Baekhyun yang kini berada dihadapannya tidaklah seperti Baekhyun yang biasa ia temui. Keadaannya sangat berantakkan, seluruh permukaan wajahnya telah dibasahi air mata dan tak tertinggal pula isakannya yang masih dikeluarkan dengan sangat menyakitkan.

Chanyeol merengkuhnya, menyandarkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Baekhyun yang lengket. Tangannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang masih naik turun. Dadanya terasa sakit saat Baekhyun terus berusaha melepas pelukkannya dengan kasar.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia rela Baekhyun melakukan apapun padanya. Memukulnya, menamparnya, menendangnya, memakinya, membunuhnya sekalipun Chanyeol rela. Namun, ia tidak ingin kalau Baekhyun akan terlepas dari pelukannya dan menghilang dari kehidupannya. Itu bukan keinginannya, dan ia berani bersumpah atas itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan hiks! Lebih baik sekarang Yeollie pulang saja, biarkan Baekkie sendiri dulu!"

"Baek, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Ya, aku percaya padamu. Bisakah sekarang kau pergi dari sini?"

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku!"

"A-aku…. Memaafkan Yeollie!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, memilih terdiam tanpa membalas dekapan Chanyeol yang kian mengerat. Berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan isakkannya dan terlihat lemah walau sebenarnya air matanya sudah kembali mengalir dengan deras.. Nasafnya tercekat, ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan tangisannya. Bisakah seseorang membantunya? Maaf, kurasa tidak ada.

"B-bisakah Yeollie pergi sekarang?"

"T-tapi B-Baek….. Baiklah. Maaf aku membuatmu kecewa!"

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Baekhyun. Memejamkan matanya bermaksud memberikan Baekhyun sebuah _night kiss. _Namun itu semua harus ia urungkan karena Baekhyun malah mendorongnya menjauh dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya. Memandangi pintu coklat didepannya yang sudah tertutup dengan sangat rapat. Bahkan sepertinya Baekhyun telah menguncinya.

Nyonya Byun yang berdiri diatas anak tangga hanya bisa menatap prihatin kearah Chanyeol. Ia melangkah perlahan dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Memeluk namja tinggi itu dan memberikan senyuman seadanya yang ia bisa.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ia menangis sejak pulang bersama saudaranya."

"Ini…..salahku!"

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Matanya hanya bisa menatap sepatu birunya. Membuat wanita paruh baya didepannya menghela nafas sambil mengusap bahunya perlahan.

"Baekhyun memang kekanakkan. Kau hanya perlu bersabar padanya. Ini akan ber-"

"Tapi ini semua salahku! Aku membuatnya kecewa berkali-kali. Aku bukan namja yang baik untuknya. Aku akan menerima jika setelah ini Baekhyun meminta untuk mengakhiri semuanya!"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan semua itu. Percayalah!"

"Ya, aku akan berdoa untuk itu. Permisi!"

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kediaman kekasihnya. Tidak memperdulikan bagaimana Nyonya Byun yang masih meneriaki namanya dan beberapa tetangga Baekhyun yang melihatnya berlari dari kediaman keluarga Byun.

.

.

.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata Chanyeol malah kembali ke Club malam itu? Menyusul Kris dan memukuli namja keturunan China itu dengan brutal.

Memakinya bertubi-tubi dan menyalahkan segalanya pada namja bule itu. Berteriak keras didepan wajahnya bahwa ialah yang sudah merusak hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kuasai dirimu idiot!" Kris berteriak geram saat Chanyeol terus memukuli dirinya yang kini telah terbaring ditanah.

"Bajingan! KENAPA AKU BEGITU BODOH HAH? KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGIKUTI SEMUA TARUHAN BODOH INI? SIAPA YANG IDIOT? KAU ATAU AKU HYUNG! SIAPA?"

Darah segar memang sudah mengalir sedari tadi disudut bibirnya. Kris memukulnya tadi, saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan langsung menendangnya hingga terjungkal.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Kris saat ini. Ia sangat jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Lebam sudah menghiasi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika sudah seperti ini. Jika namja tiang itu sudah murka memang ini hasilnya. Bahkan Kris tidak akan pernah mengambil hati apalagi memiliki niat untuk membalas apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan pada wajahnya.

Mereka adalah sahabat, mereka saling mengerti bagaimana perasaan satu sama lain. Kris sangat mengerti bagaimana Chanyeol itu, bahkan ia sudah menganggap namja yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu sebagai adiknya. Kini sebaiknya kita menunggu saja sampai Chanyeol puas menghabisi Kris.

"APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN HYUNG? DIA MEMBENCIKU!"

_**BUGH**_

"JAWAB AKU SIALAN! AKU KEHILANGANNYA, KEPERCAYAAN YANG TELAH IA BERIKAN, SENYUMANNYA, SEGALANYA HYUNG! SEGALANYA! HIKS"

_**BUGH**_

"AKU MENCINTAINYA HYUNG! ARRGGHHH"

Tepat saat Chanyeol hendak melayangkan tinjunya, ia malah jatuh tersungkur disebelah Kris. Kepalan tangannya melayangkan beberapa tinjuan keras keaspal disana yang membuat darah segar mengalir deras dari tangannya.

Ia menangis. Terlalu berlebihan mungkin, namun bukannya itu luar biasa? Chanyeol yang biasanya membuat orang lain menangis kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu ditengah jalan yang disaksikan banyak orang.

Dengan terburu ia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang sempat ia lemparkan kesembarang arah. Berlari menuju mobilnya dan kembali mengemudikannya dengan liar.

.

.

.

"Yatuhan Chanyeol! Apa yang ter-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU! JANGAN URUSI AKU SIALAN!"

Yura yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuk adiknya langsung mematung didekat pintu tanpa sepatah katapun saat Chanyeol berteriak padanya. Kyungsoo yang masih berada didepan televisi pun menoleh mendapati Chanyeol yang sangat berantakan sedang berjalan kearahnya dan juga Yura yang malah mematung ditempatnya.

"Chany-"

"BAJINGAN! AKU BAJINGAN! PUAS KALIAN HAH?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya tat kala Chanyeol yang baru saja menabrak bahunya juga berteriak padanya. Tepat didepan wajahnya hingga saat membuka matanya ia dapat melihat jejak air mata yang mengering disekitar mata namja tampan itu.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Yura setelah Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Menepuk bahu yeoja itu hingga yeoja cantik itu tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padanya Kyung? D-dia kembali bertingkah seperti itu! Ia membentakku setelah sekian lama tidak ia lakukan. Kali ini apa?"

"Entahlah Noona, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kurasa ia habis menangis sebelumnya. Matanya membengak dengan bekas air mata yang sangat kentara."

"D-dia,,,,,,,,, aku tidak mau ia melakukan hal itu lagi Kyung! Aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Cukup sekali ia mencoba bunuh diri, dan itu karena aku. Aku yang tersakiti dan ia yang ingin bunuh diri! Kali ini apa lagi?"

"Nanti kita coba tanyakan pada Chanyeol! Tapi tidak kali ini. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa diajak bekerja sama jika keadaannya seperti itu."

"Ya, aku tahu!"

Dan malam itu Yura benar-benar berpikir keras tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada adiknya. Tidak mungkin ini adalah masalah sepele. Yura sudah sangat mengenal adiknya asal kalian tahu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?"

Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang ada disamping Kris. Matanya menatap tajam pada namja yang kini malah menatapnya dengan seringaian. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah bersikap biasa lagi. Melupakan bagaimana mereka berkelahi dengan sebat semalam.

"Hmm, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Sudah lebih baik?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kris makin melebarkan seringainya, menepuk bahu Chanyeol sekali sebelum ia bangkit dan meninggalkan namja yang lebih muda itu sendirian.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan semenyenangkan ini melihatmu bak orang gila! Sebaiknya kau cepat minta maaf pada kekasihmu itu. Aku melihatnya baru saja ingin pulang tadi, sepertinya ia bersama seorang yeoja!"

"Dimana kau meilhatnya?"

Chanyeol yang sangat sadar bahwa Kris sedang membicarakan Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Mencekal lengan Kris dan menahan agar Kris memberitahukan hal yang lebih banyak lagi.

"Katakan padaku dimana!"

"Ck, dasar pemaksa!"

"Cepat hyung!"

Bukannya menjaawab, Kris malah melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam lengannya. Memberikannya tatapan super datar dan kembali meninggalkan namja itu.

"HYUNG! Ayo katakan padaku, dimana kau melihat Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terus saja membuntuti Kris yang bahkan sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tetap bersih keras agar Kris memberitahukannya.

"HYUNG!"

"Arrgghh, Idiot. Berhentilah mengikutiku! Temui saja dia ditempat parkir! Sana menjauh, jangan bicara padaku kalau kau ingin membicarakan hal tidak penting semacam ini!"

"Terimakasih Hyung!"

Chanyeol terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Tas punggungnya sudah ia buang entah kemana. Ia yang mendengar bahwa ternyata Baekhyun benar-benar berada diparkir kesekolah membuatnya merelakan apapun dan memilih menghampiri malaikatnya. Mencoba sekali lagi untuk meminta maaf bukanlah hal yang salah kan?

Senyumnya mengembang, matanya mendapati malaikat cantiknya dengan senyum yang mengembang dengan manis dibibirnya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya lagi. Ia kembali berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu hendak berbalik.

"Jangan pergi! Dengarkan aku kumohon Baek! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

"…"

"Maaf. Maaf, maafkan aku yang bodoh ini! Aku sadar bahwa aku memang bajingan. Aku membuatmu kecewa padaku berkali ka- jangan berontak kumohon!" 

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peduli jika saat ini para siswa disana menatapnya aneh saat ini. Ia mengabaikannya, ia makin mendekap Baekhyun dengan erat. Berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa apa yang ia ucapan itu sungguhan.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya. Ini hanya sebuah taruhan Baek, percayalah padaku! Kumohon!"

"Yeol?"

"Please! Jangan pergi dari hidupku. Kau sangat berharga untukku Baek. Aku rela jika kau memukulku saat ini. Mempermalukanku disini pun aku rela. Namun, aku mohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Maaf, maafkan aku."

Entahlah, keadaan tiba-tia saja menjadi sagat kaku. Semuanya yang ada disana benar-benar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Hanya suara Chanyeol yang terdengar, Bahkan isakan tertahan dari namja tampan itu pun terdengar cukup keras ditempat parkir yang kini sudah sangat ramai oleh orang-orang yang mematung.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, memegangi tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Memilih memejamkan matanya daripada membiarkannya terbuka hingga air mata dapat terjun bebas nantinya.

"Kumohon Baek! Beri aku kesempatan lagi aku ber-"

"Yeol? Hiks"

"Baek, aku berjanji untuk kali ini! Sumpah demi apapun aku mencintaimu!"

"Le-lepaskan aku kumohon! A-aku pusing hiks! Dadaku sakit Yeol hiks"

"Aku juga! Dadaku sangat sakit menyadari bahwa aku telah menyakitmu Baek. Menyadari bejatnya diriku yang telah bermain dibelakangmu! Maka dari itu, kumohon maafkan akau!"

"Jangan paksa aku hiks! Berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk berpikir Yeol! Aku juga mencintaimu, namun aku takut kalau nantinya kau akan membuatku merasakan sakit aneh itu lagi Yeol! Aku bingung. Bahkan semalaman aku berpikir dnegan keras tentang kita. Apa kita hanya sampai disini saja? Apa kita harus mengakhiri semuanya? Apa aku harus kembali menjadi seperti dulu? Saat tidak mengetahui apapun dan merasakan bagaimana raasanya jatuh cinta? Aku berpikir bahwa itu akan jadi lebih baik. Dan aku merasa bahwa lebih baik kita akhi-"  
"TIDAK! Kumohon jangan katakan itu! Beri aku kesempatan lagi, aku berjanji padamu tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Dengar!"

Chanyeol memutar tubuh hingga ia kini berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah sangat merah karena terus menangis. Ia menatapnya dalam, membuat Baekhyun yang kini tengah terisak hebat makin menjadi-jadi.

Chanyeol menciumnya. Menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun tanpa pikir pajang. Ia melumatnya perlahan, membuat pergerakan yang sanagt lembut sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau dirinya kini juga ikut menangis.

Air matanya meluncur begitu saja saat matanya melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh kepedihan. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin semua ini terjadi setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ia mendorong perlahan tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini punggung namja mungil itu menempel badan mobil dbelakangnya. Tadinya Chanyeol terus berusaha memeluk Baekhyun agar namaj mungil itu berhenti berontak. Namun, menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah kurang ajar mencium Baekhyun sembarangan ia langsung melepaskan bibirnya dan menghapus iar mata yang ada dipipinya sendiri.

"Baek, kumohon! Ini takkan terulang lagi. Pegang janjiku!"

"T-tapi…."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan tangannnya dibahu Baekhyun saat namja itu mengangguk.

"Benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk membuat senyum kecil tercetak jelas dibibir Chanyeol.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan manik Chanyeol yang menaapnya penuh harap. Ia bingung, haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia terluka, tersakiti, ini sudah yang keberapakalinya. Apa ia harus memaafkan namja tiang itu lagi?

Ia lalu menggeleng, mengangkat bahunya hingga tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari sana. Ia kembali menunduk, tidak akan mau melihat bagaimana kecewanya wajah Chanyeol saat ini. Ia tahu itu sangat menyedihkan, maka dari itu ia tak ingin melihatnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti!"

"Maaf, aku belum bisa memaafkanmu! Aku memang mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu. Tapi aku masih takut untuk kembali melanjutkannya denganmu! Kemarin saja kau sudah sampai seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan besok? Apa kau akan benar-benar melakukannya bersama orang lain? Aku kecewa Yeollie hiks, Aku mencintaimu!"

"B-Baekkie jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf sungguh!"

"Yeollie, aku takut hiks!"

Baekhyun kembali menangis, air matanya jatuh dengan deras hingga ia dapat merasakan kalau air matanya bahkan menetes hingga jatuh ketanah.

"Aku takut sekali hiks, ini semua karenamu! Yeollie yang membuat Baekkie jadi begini! Yeollie yang membuat Baekkie ketakutan kehilangan Yeollie! Yeollie yang membuat Baekkie jadi- hiks, apa yang harus Baekkie lakukan sekarang?"

"…"

Keduanya terdiam, menyisakan isakkan Baekhyun yang terus menerus keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sunggung tidak kuat jika lama-lama disini. Ia membutuhkan tempat tidur dan bantalnya. Ia butuh pelampiasan saat ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sakit yang benar-benar.

"Baek Oppa, ayo pulang! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, aku harus meng-"

Xing Lau yang baru saja datang dari toilet langsung membulatkan matanya saat menyadari bagaimana keaadaan Baekhyun. Kaki mungilnya Ia langkahkan cepat-cepat menghampiri namja yang lebih tua darinya.

Ia mendorong Chanyeol hingga namja tinggi itu sedikit terhuyung. Ia menampakkan wajah khawatirnya. Mengecek seluruh anggota tubuh Baehyun dengan teliti takut-takut Baekhyun telah disakiti tadi.

Namun Baekhyun memang sudah disakiti, tapi Xing Lau tidak akan pernah bisa melihtanya karena itu ada didalam diri Baekhyun.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEK OP- Channie Oppa?"

"K-kau!"

Dan Baekhyun merasa semuanya menjadi gelap sata itu juga. Ia terlalu lelah memikul beban seperti itu. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa ingin pecah.

TBC

ANNYEONG :D… aduh au telat berapa jam ini? Mian, soalnya tadi hujan dan jaringannya error. Jadi baru bisa updat sekarang hehe^^

And, aku belum bisa tepatin janji buat panjangin ceritanya. Ini aja bahkan lebih pendek dari Chapter kemarin-_-. Mungkin Chap depan bakal lebih panjang oke^^

Ohiya, aku suka sama review-review yang kalian buat. Aku jadi gregetan bacanya hehe^^ Makasih yaa….

Satu lagi, kemarin yang BBM aku dari hari selasa maaf banget nih. Aku ada masalah sama ponselku. Dan mau ngga mau aku harus install ulang semuanya, termasuk BBM-nya. Dan sekarang aku udah ganti pin, ada yang mau? #Abaikan-_-

Nih kalo mau : **53AFE726**

**Makasih Reviewnya…**

**Jangan Lupa Review Lagi di Chapter ini Oke ;) **

**BaekYeol mencintai kalian! :D **


	13. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 12

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 12 : Xing Lau's Ex…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"JANGAN SENTUH OPPA-KU!"

Xing Lau benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya. Ia benar-benar berteriak didepan wajah Chanyeol. Dengan sangat sabar ia membopong Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri itu kedalam mobilnya.

"Dengar! Berani kau sentuh Baekhyun lagi, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!"

Ia kembali mengancam dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melesat pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol yang memang sudah blank sejak Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya hanya bisa terdiam sejak saat itu. Apaalagi ditambah ia harus kembali bertemu dengan Xing Lau. Padahal ia sdah mati-matian mengubur semua masalah yang telah ia buat bersama yeoja itu.

"Baekkie…."

Walau itu gumaman yang kecil, siapapun pasti tahu kalau namja tampan itu baru saja menggumamkan nama kekasihnya. Tanpa babibu Chanyeol langsung berlari mengambil mobilnya dan menyusul mobil Xing Lau yang belum terlalu jauh itu.

.

.

.

"Dia hanya kelelahan! Sebenatar lagi juga akan sadar. Sebaiknya biarkan dia istirahat untuk beberapa hari kedepan"

"ah, kalau begitu terimakasih dok!"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu!"

Setelah dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Baekhyun keluar dari ruang rawat itu, Xing Lau menghela nafasnya berat. Memandangi wajah polos Baekhyun yang kini terlihat pucat dan menyedihkan dari sisi ranjang.

"Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Park Chanyeol?"

Xing Lau bergumam miris sambil tangannya menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang terasa sangat dingin. Matanya hampir saja terpejam kalau suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar tidak mengganggunya.

Disana, didepan pintu berwarna cokla itu, Par Chanyeol berdiri dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Peluhnya mungkin banjir melihat dari pakaian seragamnya yang sedikit basah dibagian dada.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Xing Xalu yang mungkin masih kaget hanya terdiam saat Chanyeol mendorongnya menjauh dari ranjang Baekhyun.

"Kutanya bagaimana keadaannya!" Kali ini Xing Lau menatapnya, memberikan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku tak menyangka orang sepolos ini bisa mencintaimu dengan sangat tulus. Dan kau? Huh, aku tidak yakin kau mencintainya."

"Apa katamu?"

"Dengar Channie Oppa! Kau tahu, aku memang dulu mencintaimu. Sangat. Dan aku benar-benar merasa sangat kecewa saat kau malah memakiku didepan banyak siswa lantaran aku menyatakan cinta padamu. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Ughh, itu sangat menyakitkan. Kau itu egois, arogant dan semua orang kuyakin membencimu. Namun, kenapa Baekhyun Oppa bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Xing Lau menatap Baekhyun dengan prihatin, mengalihkan wajahnya beberapa saat kemudian hingga ia bertatapan langsung dengan mata Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jangan bahas itu! Kau membuatku marah asal kau tahu!"

"Apa peduliku? Harusnya kau itu sadar. Ini adalah peringatan yang Tuhan berikan padamu. Kau sudah bermain-main sangat lama Oppa. Kau menyakiti banyak orang, bahkan sekarang Baekhyun pun kau sakiti."

"Diam!"

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana menyedihkannya Baekhyun Oppa menangisimu semalaman! Kau harus tahu bagaimana ia yang nampak sangat kacau dan ingin kembali kekehidupannya yang tidak mengenal siapapun saat itu. Kau itu gila Oppa! Kau menyakiti orang yang sangat mencintaimu. Ka harus tahu bagaimana rasanya tersakiti, mungkin saat ini pun kau sudah merasakan bagaimana yang rasanya sakit hati. Kau itu har-"

"DIAM KUBILANG!"

Dan saat itu Xing Lau benar-benar diam, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali setelah Chanyeol berteriak dihadapannya. Dan yeoja itu malah menyeringa setelah ia kembali kekesadarannya. Ia makin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Chanyeol, melirik Baekhyun sebelum ia kembali menyeringai pada namja yang jelas tingginya melebihinya.

"Jangan pernah permainkan dia kalau kau benar-benar masih ingin hidup! Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan padamu jika kau menyakitinya."

Chanyeol benar-benar mematung. Mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja Xing Lau lontarkan padanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan menatap dalam wajah pucat pasi dan tubuh yang terbaring lemas yang kini masih tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Tatapannnya berubah, penuh penyesalan disana. Ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan erat. Mengucapkan kata maaf puluhan kali dengan mata yang memerah menahan air matanya.

"Tolong jaga dia sebentar!"

Chanyeol yang tidak memperdulikan ucapan Xing Lau masih saja mengecupi punggung tangan Baekhyun berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah membuat namja sebaik Baekhyun itu kecewa padanya. I benar-benar menyesal. Mungkin ia akan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak kembali melakukan hal bodoh bersama Kris yang mengancam hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Eughh, Yeollie!"

Dengan sigap Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tenggelam diatas tangannya. Menatap terkejut pada Baekhyun yang baru saja menggumamkan namanya.

"B-Baekkie, ini aku! Lihatlah, ini aku Baek! Aku Chanyeol!"

"Yeollie, hiks!"

"Jangan menangis, maafkan aku!"

"…"

Baekhyun tak peduli jika memang kepalanya masih terasa ingin pecah. Ia hanya terdiam dan menggeser tubuhnya mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol agar menempati sisi kosong ranjangnya. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti maksud Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menatap bak orang bodoh pada kekasihnya yang kini terisak makin kencang.

"Yeollie hiks kumohon!"

"T-tapi… baiklah!"

Ranjang rumah sakit itu terasa penuh kali ini. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya hingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia dapat merasakan panas saat tangan-tangan Baekhyun menelusuri wajahnya.

"Yeollie"

"Iya?"

Tangan Baekhyun terus bergerak turun hingga kini jemari-jemari lentik itu mengusapi bibir Chanyeol.

"Yeollie"

"Kenapa? Aku disini tenanglah!"

"Yeollie"

"Baek? Kau masih pusing kah? Istirahatlah lagi, aku akan menunggumu diluar!"

"hiks, Aku mencintai Yeollie!"

Satu dekapan langsung mendarat dengan tiba-tiba ditubuh Chanyeol. Mata Bulatnya melebar saking terkejutnya pada tindakan Baekhyun yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Jangan tinggalkan Baekkie! Baekkie minta maaf huweee!"

"Tidak, aku yang salah! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat didada Chanyeol. Mengeratkan tangannya diperut namja tinggi yang kini tengah tersenyum kecil.

"Baekkie sudah egois dan berkata kasar pada Yeollie. Maafkan Baekkie!"

"Kau tidak salah Baek! Dan aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu dalam masalah ini."

"Benarkah? Yeollie tidak marah?

Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, menyempatkan untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibir pulm yang ia rindukan.

"Tidak untukmu!"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga!"

.

.

.

"Huweee Hun-ah, aku mau ice cream pokoknya!"

Sehun benar-benar pusing saat ini. Sedari tadi Luhan terus saja merengek agar dibelikan ice cream. Padahal ia baru saja siuman dan perutnya pun masih kosong. Ia belum memakan apapun 2 hari ini.

"Tidak, kau makan dulu makanan ini!"

"Ini tidak enak Hunnie!"

"Coba dulu!"

"Aku tidak mamphhthh"

"Enak bukan?"

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum saat matanya memperhatikan Luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya sambil terus mengunyah makanan dimulutnya.

"Sekali lagi dan kau akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku. Kau mau?"

"Ice Cream! Ayo cepat!"

"Tidak!"

"yasudah aku tidak mau! Kau saja yang makan! Aku ingin tisdur saja"

"Issh, ayo sekali lagi Hyung! Kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku akan pulang! Bagaimana?"

"Jangan!"

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya saat Sehun sudah menyodorkan sesendok bubur didepan mulutnya.

"sudah habis! Mana hadiahnya?" Luhan langsung membuka mulutnya dengan lebar agar Sehun percaya kalau ia telah menelan makanan itu.

_**CUP**_

Luhan hanya bisa membelalakan matanya saat bbir hangat milik Sehun menyapa permukaan bibirnya. Ia terkejut, apalagi saat namja putih itu juga menghisap bibirnya dengan lembut.

Luhan benar-benar tak menyangka kalau apa yang ia impi-impikan selama ini benar-benar kenyataan. Sehun menciumnya. Luhan tak akan pernah bisa melupakan hal ini, hari ini dan moment ini.

"Cukup? Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberikan itu"

"T-tidak apa!"

Kecanggungan yang mengelilingi mereka benar-benar sialan. Membuat kedua namja itu hana bisa menunduk tanpa harus salin tatap seperti sebelumnya.

"Hyung!"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha tidak terlihat canggung wlaau sebenarnya ia benar-benar merasa akward disini.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu?"

"Aku akan me- eh? Apa? Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Luhan menatap menyelidik pada Sehun yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Meletakkan mangkok yang telah kosong disamping nakas yang ada dismaping ranjang Luhan.

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?"

Luhan kembali menunduk, memilin selimut rumah sakit yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"maafkan aku jika baru menyadarinya saat ini. Aku… tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Hyung!"

"A-aku juga Hunnie!"

"Ternyata benar kalau kau itu mencintaiku! Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu begitu lama! Maafkan aku!"

Keduanya jatuh kedalam pelukkan hangat yang mereka buat. BAhkan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum aneh menyadari bagaimana hal konyol yang selama ini ia dambakan menjadi kenyataan. Menjadikan Sehun miliknya adalah hal paling hebat dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"yeollh! Mpckk, c-cukuphh!"

Baekhyun terus saja mencengkram tangan Chanyeol yang ada disisi kepalanya. Memberikan isyarat pada namja tinggi itu agar berhenti memakan bibirnya.

"Ehem! Apa disini ada unsur pemaksaan?"

Dorongan keras langsung Baekhyun hadiahkan pada Chanyeol yang bahkan akan mencumbunya terus kalau tidak tahu siapa yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini.

"Oppa, dokter bilang kau boleh pulang sekarang! Ayo kita pul-"

"Baekhyun ikut denganku! Aku akan mengantarnya"

"Tapi, aku har- yasudahlah! Jangan bawa dia jauh-jauh! Ia harus istirahat!"

Xing Lau benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun jika namja mungil itu sudah memberikannya tatapan memohon. Walau mereka sering bertengkar, namun apalah arti bertengkar kalau nyatanya mereka saling menyayangi.

"Yeah, maafkan aku juga pernah menyakitimu! Ayo Baekkie!"

Setelah menepuk beberapa kali bahu Xing Lau, Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya dan membawa namja mungil itu keluar dari dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau meminta maaf padaku!" Xing Lau tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Bagaimana arogant-nya Chanyeol dulu, bagaimana lelaki tinggi itu mempermalukannya dulu. Dan sekarang? Ia minta maaf seperti itu? Park Chanyeol yang keras kepala akhirnya berubah hanya karena Byun Baekhyun? Yatuhan.

.

.

.

"Kemanapun asal jangan ice cream! Aku tidak mengijinkan!"

"Ayolah Yeollie, Baekkie sangat ingin! Ne, ne!"

"Dengarkan aku! Apapun kecuali ice cream. Kau masih sakit. Kau mau setelah kita berciuman aku langsung sakit gara-gara tertular olehmu? Atau aku akan membelikanmu ice cream, tapi kia tidak usah berciuman untuk beberapa hari kedepan?"

"Setuju!"

Chanyeol benar-benar bercanda mengatakannya, ia tidak serius. Mana mau ia membiarkan bibirnya kesepian tanpa bibir Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak jadi seperti itu! Kenapa kau lebih memilih ice cream ketimbang diriku?"

"Karena ice cream manis!"

"Jadi aku tidak manis?"

"Ani!" Baekhyun menggeleng imut dan tersenyum pada Chanyel yang menatapnya datar.

"Yasudah kalau begitu!" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Berpura-pura merajuk mungkin menyenangkan.

"Yeollie tidak manis, tapi tamapan! Baekkie suka!"

Chanyeol yang hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang kini memberikannya senyuman yang sangat mainis.

"Aku akan menurut pada Yeollie! Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang! Jja"

Baekhyun berpindah dari posisinya. Ia bergerak dengan cepat hingga kini ia berada dalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher kekasih tampannya sambil memainkan dasi sekolah Chanyeol yang masih bertengger disana.

"Ayo pulang Yeollie!"

"B-baiklah! Jangan banyak bergerak oke"

Mobil yang kini berisikan mereka berdua mulai melaju dengan perlahan. Chanyeol memang sengaja memperlambat laju kendaraannya. Itu membuat dirinya bisa berlama-lama dengan Baekhyun nantinya.

Ia terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Merasakan bagaimana leganya perasaanya saat Baekhyun memaafkannya tadi hingga ia dapat kembali seperti sebelumnya barsama Baekhyun. Melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan barsama kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan burukku! Hanya kerenamu Baekhyun!"

Dan jutaan kecupan langsung mendarat dengan manis diatas kening Baekhyun. Canyeol benar-benar senang Baekhyun telah kembali padanya. Ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun nantinya.

**TBC**

Annyeong^^

Maaf buat typo-nya, aku nulis ini baru, jam 5 pagi dan selesai jam 7. Langsung ku publish tanpa edit. Maaf banget:( membuat kalian kecewa…..

**Jangan Lupa Review^^**

**1 Review itu sangat berharga…..^^**


	14. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 13

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 13 : He is Jongin!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil hitam baru saja memasuki area parkir yang asih sepi saat itu. Belasan pasang mata yang berada disekitarnya langsung menajamkan matanya menunggu sosok yang akan keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Beberapa orang hanya bisa menatap takjup pada apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Seseorang yeoja cantik dengan menawannya baru saja keluar dari kursi pemudi. Walau sudah sangat sering ia berkunjug ke sekolah ini, senyum kagum tidak pernah tidak diberikan kepadanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang berjalan seorang diri disana menoleh dengan bingung kepada orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Senyum lebar langsung tergambar diwajahnya saat menyadari siapa yeoja yang baru saja memanggilnya. Tanpa babibu pun ia langsung berlari menghampiri Yura yang masih dengan setia berdiri disamping mobilnya.

"Noona?"

"Mana Chanyeol?"

Seolah tidak memperdulikan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan, Yura terus memutar kepalanya mencari keberadaan adiknya. Mengabaikan bagaimana Baekhyun yang kini tengah memberengut imut dengan bibirnya yang sedikit dimajukan.

"Yeollie sedang bersama Kyu-"

"Arrghh, bosan sekali didalam! Oh, Siapa ini Noona?"

Baekhyun yang melihat orang lain baru saja keluar dari kursi belakang mobil Yura hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung pada namja tinggi yang kini sudah mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Dia cantik, manis. Tapi Kyungie jelas lebih manis. Siapa namamu?"

"B-Baekhyun" Dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun menjawab sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangan lelaki yang sudah bergriliya diwajahnya.

"Sudah, jangan ganggu Baekhyun! Biar bagaimanapun ia tetap akan menjadi kakak iparmu nanti!" Yura yang menyadari bagaimana paniknya wajah Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara dan menghentikan tingkah adik bungsunya yang memang terlhat seperti orang-orang mesum.

"Kakak ipar? Kekasihmu Noona? Aku tak menyangka kalau kau menyukai dan berniat menjadikan anak kecil sebagai suamimu nantinya!"

"Idiot!"

Yura yang benar-benar kesal langsung memukuli namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Memberikan tatapan mematikan hingga namja itu hanya bisa terkekeh geli sambil meminta maaf pada yang lebih tua.

"Jadi?" Baekhyun yang benar-benar jengah tayangan kucing dan tikus yang baru saja ia saksikan hanya bisa menatap bosan pada kedua orang yang kini balik menatapnya.

Yura berdeham sekali sebelum ia kembali memamerkan senyumnya pada Baekhyun. Meletakkan sebelah tangannya dibahu Baekhyun sambil menatap sangat ramah pada yang lebih pendek.

"Benarkan kalau namja itu adalah kekasihmu Noona!"

"Diam Kau!"

Jujur Yura tidak tahu harus mengapakan namja hitam yang kini terlihat sedang menyeringai padanya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan mengejek yang diberikan adiknya padanya.

"Baekhyun, kenalkan. Dia Jongin, adikku dan juga Chanyeol. Apa chanyeol sudah menceritakannya padamu?" Baekhyun menggeleng imut lalu menatap Yura dan Jongin secara bergantian.

"Sudah kuduga! Anak itu benar-benar. Dan Jongin! Kenalkan, ini Baekhyun. Dia kekasih Chanyeol, jangan coba-coba untuk mengganggunya! Arraseo?"

Jongin yang masih setia berada dibalik punggung Yura hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya sambil tak sengaja mendorong Yura menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Yang benar saja? Ini kekasih hyung? Sungguhan kah? Atau hanya mainannya saja?"

"Jaga bicaramu bodoh!"

"Mian Noona! Lagipula Chanyeol hyung memang selalu seperti itu bukan? Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berkata seperti itu! Sudahlah, aku ingin menemui Kyungie sekarang. Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku dimana kelasnya Baekhyun hyung?"

Anggukan ragu terlihat jelas saat Baekhyun menatap mata Jongin yang telah memberikannya sebuah kedipan mata. Terlihat sangat menjijikan memang jika namja tampan itu yang melakukannya. Ia akan sangat senang jika Chanyeol yang melakukannya, bukan namja yang kini ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit mengerjai Baekhyun agar mengajaknya berkeliling sekolahan Jongin terus bersikap sok manja pada namja mungil yang kini tengah ketakutan setengah mati padanya.

"Santai saja hyung! Aku tidak akan _**memakanmu**_!"

Baekhyun kembali meremang saat Jongin terus saja berbisik ditelinganya. Membuatnya keringat dingin karena ketakutan dan juga malu secara bersamaan ketika banyak pasang mata yang menatap tak suka kearahnya.

"I-itu kelas Kyungsoo! Temui saja sendiri. A-aku harus per-"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya hendak berbalik harus bersabar karena lengannya telah ditarik secara paksa oleh beberapa orang yeoja yang kini menatapnya dengan sangat mengerikan.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau mengkhianati Channie oppa setelah kau menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo oppa?"

"Tidak tahu diri sekali! Sekarang malah bermesraan dengan namja lain! Dimana otakmu bodoh?"

"Murahan! Aku akan mengadukan ini pada Chanyeol Oppa. Dengan begitu ia akan marah dan kecewa padamu. Lalu dia akan meminta putus dan itu adalah kesempatan emas untuk kami semua agar bisa berdekatan dengan Chanyeol oppa!"

"Tunggu saja nanti! Aku benar-benar akan mengadukannya!"

Baekhyun terus memejamkan matanya saat kata-kata para yeoja itu terus terlontar dengan keras dihadapan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran para yeoja disini.

"J-jangan katakan ini pada yeollie! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, namja ini adik-"

"Jangan mengelak! Tunggu saja disini, Chanyeol oppa sedang bergegas. Aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana ia memakimu nanti!"

Air mata telah menggenang dengan sangat banyak dipelupuk mata Baekhyun, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis yang benar-benar ingin ia keluarkan. Semua ucapan para yeoja tadi membuatnya merasa ketakutan kalau-kalau Chanyeol benar-benar marah padanya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka! Hyung-ku tidak akan marah padamu! Aku akan membantu untuk menjelaskan ini semua padanya nanti! Jangan menangis oke"

"A-aku tidak menangis!"

"Lalu kenapa matamu berair?"

"Aku tidak menangis! Mataku juga tidak berair hiks!"

"Nah nah, itu apa? Kau managis kan? Kau ini, tenang saja Chany- hyung, tunggu jangan lari meninggalkanku!"

Mau tak mau Jongin harus ikut berlari mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan didepannya sambil terus menunduk dan menghapus air matanya.

"Baekhyun hyung, awas! Nanti kau menabrak…."

_**BRUK**_

"….Chanyeol hyung!"

Berterimakasihlah pada Chanyeol yang benar-benar sigap saat itu. Kalau ia tdi tidak menagkap Baekhyun, mungkin namja mungil itu kini tengah mengaduh kesakitan gara-gara pantatnya berbenturan langsung dengan kramik dingin disana.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali Baekkie? Kenapa juga kau menangis? Siapa yang menyakitimu?"

CHanyeol langsung memberikan dekapan hangatnya begitu saja setelah ia menyadari bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Ia mengusap punggungnya naik turun sambil matanya memberikan tatapan tajam yang menuduh pada seluruh orang yang ia lihat disepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Huh! Aku sudah bilang jangan berlari, tapi kekasihmu ini tidak mendengarkanku hyung!"

Chanyeol sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya dari Baekhyun, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya sebenarnya. Namun karena Baekhyun menolak dan malah mempererat pelukannya, Chanyeol hanya bisa menurut dan kembali memeluknya.

Matanya sedikit membulat menyadari siapa namja yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Sedikit terkejut saat adik yang beberapa tahun tidak ia temui kini sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Jongin?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau sungguhan?"

"Tentu saja! Tidakkah kau ingin memberiku sebuah pelukan hyung?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan melirik sedikit kearah Baekhyun yang masih sangat betah berada didalam pelukannya. Membuat Jongin yang mengikuti arah pandangnya hanya membalas kekehan Chanyeol sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Yeollie tidak akan marah pada Baekkie kan?"

Kedua namja yang masih saling melempar senyum itu menatap penuh tanya kearah Baekhyun yang kini sedikit mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dengan hidung yang sedikit memerah.

"Marah? Marah kenapa?"

"B-Baekkie… T-tadi B-Baekkie…"

"Aku tadi memintanya mengantarku ke kelas Kyungsoo. Namun saat diperjalanan kami diganggu oleh para yeoja yang menuduh Baekhyun hyung telah mengkhianatimu. Mereka mengancam akan mengadukan padamu agar kau berpisah dengan Baekhyun! Dan saat itu Baekhyun langsung pergi dan menangis hingga ia menabrakmu tadi!"

Tatapan bingung yang Chanyeol tunjukkan benar-benar membuat Jongin kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia sudah panjang lebar menceritakan itu semua dan hyung-nya hanya memberikan respon seperti itu? _What the fu*k_.

"Jongin, kau…. Sudahlah, aku paham maksudmu! Sekarang, pulanglah, tunggu saja tunanganmu pulang nanti! Sebentar lagi sekolah dibubarkan, sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu untuk Kyungsoo nanti!"

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu. Aku meninggalkan Noona sendirian ditempat parkir! Bye hyung!"

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Baekkie? Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku benar-benar merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya saat ini. Aku benar-benar bahagia, aku ingin mewujudkan apa yang sudah ku inginkan sejak kecil. Memiliki seutuhnya orang yang sangat kucintai."

Baekhyun dengan seksama memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah berbicara sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Tapi aku masih bingung. Usaha apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku benar-benar memilikinya?"

"Yeollie?"

"Hn?"

"Apa yeollie sedang mencintai orang lain selain Baekkie? Siapa? Kyung-"

_**Cup **_

"Sssttt, dengar Baekkie! Aku tidak akan pernah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu! Aku akan berusaha akan hal itu. Dan Kyungsoo, percayalah! Aku hanya milikmu dan kau adalah milikku seorang!"

"Bohong!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tidak suka, membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia memunggungi Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya.

"Bukti apa yang harus aku berikan padamu?"

"Entahlah! Baekkie mau pulang saja. Kalau Yeollie masih ingin disini yasudah!"

Langkah pertama yang diringi kikikan kecil dari mulut Baekhyun hanya dihadiahi seringaian oleh Chanyeol. Dilangkah keduanya Baekhyun juga masih terkikik tanpa mengetahui kalau seringai Chanyeol makin lebar dibelakang sana. Dan, saat ia benar-benar makin mempercepat langkahnya ia dapat merasakan kalau Chanyeol baru saja menariknya kembali dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya dibahu sempit miliknya, sailng melontarkan senyum masing-masing.

"Saranghae!"

Kikikan kecil kembali terdengar saat Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan dibalas usapan halus ditangannya.

"Bisakah Yeollie berhenti mengucapkan kata Cinta? Aku sudah sangat yakin kalau Yeollie mencintai Baekkie. Jadi, Yeollie tidak perlu mengatakannya setiap saat oke"

"Aku tidak akan pernah peduli jika kau merasa bosan! Aku akan tetap mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu kapanpun otakku memintaku untuk mengucapkannya padamu."

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku mau pulang sekarang!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kamarmu!"

"Cukup sampai rumahku saja, aku tidak mau Yeollie menginap dikamarku lagi!"

Tanpa mengindahkan Baekhyun yang baru saja menolak permintaannya, Chanyeol langsung menggendong bridal Baekhyun menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Hunnie, aku tidak mau!"

"Mau atau aku tidak akan pernah mau jadi kekasihmu lagi?"

"T-tapi, A-aku harus…"

"Harus apa Lu?"

"Huh, sudahlah! Ayo cepat antar aku pulang!"

"_With my pleasure_ hannie! Begitu lebih baik, hanya menerima ajakanku apa susahnya? Aku mencintaimu. Ayo naik! Pengagan yang erat!"

"Sudah! Jja!"

Dengan sedikit berat hati, akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa mengalah pada Sehun yang terus mengotot ingin mengantarnya pulang. Ia terpaksa harus membatalkan niatnya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanannya hanya karena Sehun terus mengancamnya dengan hal bodoh. Seperti tidak akan mengantar jemput Luhan sekolah (padahal Luhan tidak pernah meminta hal itu), atau yang paling parah ia berkata kalau ia tidak akan mau menjadi kekasih Luhan lagi. Luhan benar-benar menyerah dengan alasan itu, padahal mereka baru resmi menjadi kekasih beberapa har yang lalu dan Sehun sudah mengancam yang seperti itu padanya. Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa kita kesini? Ini bukan rumahku!"

"Siapa yang bilang akan mengantarmu pulang? Aku hanya meminta agar kau ikut denganku!"

"Ck, antar aku pulang sekarang!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut sambil tangannya memukuli punggung Sehun yang masih menatapnya dari kaca spion motornya.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu! Ayo turun!"

Sekali lagi dengan berat hati Luhan harus menuruti kemauan Sehun. Ia berjalan dengan malas memasuki sebuah _cake sho_p yang Luhan sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya. Salahkan saja ia kalau ia tidak bisa membaca tulisan Jepang.

Matanya sedikit menerawang saat langkah kakinya memasuki ruang bernuansa soft pink yang dipenuhi aroma menggiurakan berbagai macam kue itu. Ia berkali-kali menegguk liurnya saat matanya mendapati beberapa jenis cake yang benar-benar terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Hannie! Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau tunggu saja disini! Jangan kemana-mana! Pesan saja sesukamu!"

"Oke! Kau jangan lama-lama!"

Stlah Sehun mengangguk dan meninggalkannya Luhan tersenyum dengan lebar dan memesan beberapa cake dengan ukuran besar. Sepertinya rasa jengkelnya pada kekasih tampannya itu meluap entah kemana hanya karena cake-cake lezat yang menggiurkan.

.

.

.

"Yeollie! Jangan cium Baekkie terus! Nanti kalau eomma melihat bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja! Eomma-mu tidak akan marah. Bahkan jika aku memakanmu sekalipun!"

"Memakan seperti yang waktu itu?" Bekhyun bertanya dengan menggemaskan sambil tangannya merapikan seragamnya yang hampir terbuka karena ulah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk dan memperhatikan dalam-dalam bagaimana Baekhyun yang kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Baekkie tidak mau! Nanti sakit!"

"Kau selalu bilang tidak mau! Tapi saat aku sudah melakukannya kau malah meminta lebih sayang!"

"A-ah, i-itu…"

"Sudahlah, aku pulang sekarang ne!"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang baru saja bangkit dari menindihnya. Ia tersenyum senang saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepannya dan menatapnya dengan sangat tampan. Merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu dengan cepat kembali memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celanannya. Memberi kode pada Baekhyun agar memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Dengan antusias Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menerjang tubuh Chanyeol. Tak peduli kalau seragam yang masih ia gunakan belum terkancing dngan benar.

"Yeollie!"

"Ne?"

"Tidak ada! Hanya ingin memanggil Yeollie saja. Itu menyenangkan!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan terus menggumamkan namamu Baekkie! Rapikan pakaianmu! Jangan lupa makan malam! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

"Ya ya ya, dan Baekkie benar-benar-benar-benar mencintai Yeollie!"

_**Cup**_

Beberapa kecupan berhasil Baekhyun berikan dengan sangat sempurna dibibir Chanyeol. Menimbulkan efek rona dipipinya setelah ia menyelesaikan apa yang ia lakukan.

Mungkin ia akan belajar bagaimana mngekspresikan perasaan sayangnya pada Chanyeol. Karna ia tahu, Chanyeol akan sangat senang jika ia memulai segalanya duluan. Dan Baekhyun akan senang kalau Chanyeol pun senang.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Sehun lama sekali? Apa ia meninggalkanku?"

Luhan yang sudah menghabiskan beberapa porsi cake yang ia pesan mulai merasa khawatir saat Sehun yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang menghampirinya.

"Permisi! Apa kau lihat namja tinggi yang tadi masuk keruangan ini?"

Dengan sedikit ragu Luhan bertanya pada seorang pelayang sambil menunjuk pintu yag ia maksud.

"Hmm, sepertinya masih didalam! Ia selalu berkunjung kesini dan berbincang dengan bos kami untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

"Apa aku boleh masuk kesana?"

"Sebenarnya boleh kalau kau punya hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan!"

"YA, ada! Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan didalam! Bagaimana?"

"Masuklah! Pintunya tidak pernah dukunci!"

"Terimaksih!"

Luhan dapat meilhat pelayan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang mengawasinya, Luhan berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati pintu tersebut.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seiring dengan langkahnya yang kian mendekat. Perasaannya makin terasa sangat tidak enak saat ia sudah berada tepat didepan pintunya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja! Tidak perlu khawatir Lu, kau bisa!" Setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ia sangat yakin ituk memutar knop pintu itu. Dan jantungnya benar-benar meletus saat pintu ia baru saja terbuka.

'_aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sehunnie_!'

TBC

Yeayy, mian buat telat update-nya *seharidoang-_- sebenernya agak males updatenya. Aku aja baru pulang sore ini gara-gara ada kegiatan pramuka di Cibubur kemarin, bahkan sampe nginep. Mau ngga mau harus banyak prepare sebelum jalan kesananya. Tadinya aku mau update minggu depan sekalian 2 chapter. Tapi kurasa itu ngga baik karena mengundur-undur(?) waktu hehe^^

Maaf buat Typo-nya, aku bergadang ngetik ini soalnya. Mataku udah sepet-sepet ngantuk tetep ku paksain mantengin laptop haha^^

Jangan males buat review oke^^. Makasih juga buat yang udah review kemarin^^

**AdorableKai** : Soal Happy-happy mah gampang. Tapi aku ngga janji buat konfliknya hehe^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**neli amelia** : Iya, Xing Lau itu mantan pengaggumnya si Chanyeol. Tapi aku ngga bakal jelasin banyak-banyak soal mereka. Thanks for your Review…^^

**Re Tao** : Makasih perhatiannya^^. Aku ngantuk banget soalnya waktu ngetik ini, maksain bangun pagi Cuma buat ini FF. Dan jadinya Typo bertebaran deh hehe^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**lolamoet** : Aku ikut seneng kalo kamu seneng^^. Iya HunHan udah jadian kok, aku juga ngga tega kalo Lulu digantungin mulu-_-. Thanks for your Review…^^

**rika maulina 94** : Jangaaaaan. Baekkie jangan dibawa pulang! Jangan pula dimasukkin kekardus. Nanti dia nafasnya gimana? Nanti kalo dia mening*al gmn? #abaikansemuaitu-_-. Thanks for your Review…^^

**KT CB** : Kyaa, jangan di civok(?) Baekhyun-nya:D Thanks for your Review…^^

**baekchanbaek92** : Aku ikutan sujud deh hehe^^. Hmm, aku ganti pin soalnya, bukan off. Kalo kamu mau invite lagi, liat aja di Chapter sebelumnya. Chapter 10 kalo ngga chap 11. Entahlah, aku lupa dichapter berapa hehe^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**Maple Fujoshi2309 G A N** : Iya benar. 100 buat kamu hehe^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**indri kusumaningsih** : Finally yeaayyy, mereka mau ngga mau harus baikan. Aku bingung mau nulis apa kalo mereka berantem terus hehe^^. Amin, semoga gak ada masalah. Thanks for your Review…^^

**JonginDO** : Ini udah dilanjutttttt, happy read yaaaa^^. Mian kalo aada yang kurang-kurang atau gimana. Thanks for your Review…^^

**farfaridah16** : Rintangan ya? Hmm, aku masih mikirin hal itu sih. Tapi bukan berarti bakal ngga ada masalah lagi nantinya. Tunggu aja pokoknya^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**Chan Banana** : Nc ya? Aduuhh, aku harus mikir-mikir lagi buat itu. tunggulah beberapa Chapter lagi mungkin, baru kubuat ada nc-nya haha *evilsmirk. Thanks for your Review…^^

**mpiet lee** : iyadong, massa marahan terus. Masalah Xing Lau sama yeol baikan aku masih ragu nih. Menurut kamu enaknya gimana? Hehe. Thanks for your Review…^^

**YoungHeeSEHUN94** : Akhirnya ya, setelah sekian lama Luhan menunggu haha^^. Kalo aku ngga banyak pr pasti kubuat lebih panjang. Thanks for your Review…^^

**reiasia95** : jangankan kamu, aku aja sayang sama Baekkie^^. Tapi…. Kamu ngga sayang sama aku? *kidding*. Thanks for your Review…^^

**julihrc** : Iya, maaf typo-nya ya :(. Aku ngantuk banget soalnya pas ngetik hehe^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**AnaknyaChanbaek92** : Kasihan banget emang si Xing Lau :( tapi aku ngga bakal ceritain panjang lebar flashbacknya Chan sama Lau yaa hehe^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**LoveHyunFamily** : Annyeong^^. Ngga papa kalau baru review, yang penting kamu baca dan kasih respon ke FF aku hehe^^. Buat SuLay-nya… aku ngga janji heehe^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**ByunViBaek** : Kenapa dengan Xing Lau?^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**Guest** : Hah? Baekkie centil kah? Aduhhh, mian oke. Aku terlalu suka Baekkie yang kayak begitu soalnya hehe^^ kok gampangan sih? Kan yang mainin Chanyeol doang hehe^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**VampireDPS** : Kakak kejam amat ngancem Yeollie wkwk^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**restikadena** : Aduh, maksih pengertiannya. aku seneng deh sama readers yang pengertian haha^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**Guest** : Hi,,,,, Aduh masalah end FF ini aku juga belum tahu. Selama otak-ku terus berputar dan memaksaku untuk menulis aku bakal lanjutin ini FF. Tapi **rencananya mungkin 3 atau 4 chapter lagi** sih hehe^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**TyaWonKyu** : Ini udah dialanjut kok^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**19 SweetyChanbaek 92** : Aduuhh, emangnya kamu es batu pake meleleh segala hehe^^. Iya tuh, Chan cinta banget sama Baekkie^^. Thanks for your Review…^^

**Echaaa** : Eh, jelek! Aku bukan jembatan :P

Makasih review kalian yang kemarin. Ohiya, buat yang review pake nama **'Guest'** aku rada bingung kalo bales review kalian. Menurut kalian aku harus gimana balesnya? Soalnya kalo ada 2 yang pake nama itu kalo review bingung juga balesnya hehe^^, biar ngga tertukar gimana? Bisa dibedakan kah? Makasih….. review terus oke^^

**See You Next Week^^**


	15. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 14

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 14 : You're The Only One Baekkie…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SEHUNNIE!"

Seketika itu juga Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap penuh keterkejutan Luhan yang masih berdiri didepan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Kakinya berjalan dengan sangat lambat berjalan perlahan untuk menghampiri namja yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Wajahnya pun masih biasa tanpa bisa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?"

"APA LAGI KALAU BUKAN MENEMUIMU? DAN KAU MALAH BEGINI, BERTINGKAH BAK SEORANG BOCAH!"

"T-tapi,,, jangan salah paham hyung! Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau adalah seorang pedo-"

"Oppa! Siapa namja cerewet itu?"

Seketika itu juga Luhan langsung menatap yeoja kecil disamping Sehun dengan garang. Matanya bahkan hampir keluar jika ia memaksa untuk memperbesar volume-nya lagi.

"Hmm, dia Luhan! DIa kekasihku, dia memang cerewet. Tapi dia sangat baik. Kau jangan membuatnya kesal oke! Aku akan membelikanmu banyak ice cream setelah ini. Aku pulang dulu! Bye Lena. Aku akan meminta eomma-mu agar cepat pulang!"

Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan setelahnya. Membuat Luhan yang melihatnya kesal sendiri karena Sehun baru saja berbisik dan tersenyum sangat tampan pada Yeoja kecil sialan disana.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sialan Sehun!"

_**BRAK! **_

"Kau tahu Lena? Dia sangat menggemaskan! Aku pulang dulu oke. Bye!"

"baiklah, hati-hati oppa! Aku akan meminta pelayan Seo menemaniku bermain! Bye bye!"

Baru saja Sehun hendak berjalan meninggalkan Lena dan Luhan kembali lagi dengan tampang yang masih menyeramkan. Membuat Sehun sempat terlonjak kaget karena terkejut.

"Ayo pulang! Dan kau anak kecil…!" Matanya kian membesar, menatap tajam pada gadis kecil bernama Lena yang hanya bisa menatapnya polos.

"Sehunnie itu milikku! Jangan dekati Sehun atau menciumnya lagi seperti tadi! Arraseo?"

"Tapi Hun Oppa adalah pengantinku!"

"Apa katamu?"

Luhan benar-benar tersulut. Ia menyingkirkan Sehun dihadapannya dan berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu. Membauat Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya mau tak mau juga ikut berjongkok disebelahnnya. Lena hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Bahkan Luhan yang kini sudah terlihat sangat menyeamkan dihadapannya ia abaikan.

"Hun Oppa itu PENG-AN-TIN-KU!"

"Tidak, tidak, itu hanya permainan kan? Iyakan Hunnie?"

Sehun yang disebelahnya hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan mengangkat jemari tangan kanannya yang tersemat cincin perak persis yang dipakai Lena. Luhan hanya bisa menganga melihatnya, menatap kedua makhluk itu bergantian sebelum ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali bangkit untuk pergi.

"Sehun, aku tidak percaya! Aku mebencimu! Sangat, sangat membencimu!" Dan Luhan kembali berlari meninggalkan Sehun disana. Membuat kedua orang yang masih terkikik disana mematung sejenak sebelum ikut berlari menyusul Luhan.

.

.

.

"Chanyeollie~!"

Chanyeol cukup tersetak saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun berlari dan langsung menubruk tubuhnya yang masih terbaring diatas sofa. Matanya yang tadi terpejam pun spontan terbuka kala Baekhyun terus begerak tak jelas diatasnya.

"Cahnyeollie!"

"B-baek, berat!"

"Chanyeollie!"

"W-wae?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tidak jelas dan terus menatap Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya. Membuat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Yakin?"

Dan anggukan kecil langsung Baekhyun berikan saat itu juga. Chanyeol terkekeh sejenak sebelum mengangkat Baekhyun dari tubuhnya dan memberikan kecupan kecil dihidung Baekhyun.

Keduanya saling tersenyum dengan Baekhyun yang terus bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol. Tak memperdulikan bahwa kini mereka sedang menjadi perhatian Yura dan beberapa orang namja disebelahnya.

"YAK! Bisakah kalian menghentikan itu semua?"

Yura yang berdiri tak jauh dari pasangan ChanBaek hanya bisa menunjukan wajah jengkelnya dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada. Matanya menyorot dengan tajam adiknya yang kini terlihat bak orang bodoh disana. Chanyeol terus terkekeh dengan tangannya yang terus menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hyung, aku duluan saja kalau begitu! Noona ikut bersamamu ya!"

"Hey, Jongin! Ap- Noona!"

"Aku akan duduk dibelakang bersama Baekkie! Jja!"

Entah apa yang bisa Chanyeol perbuat saat ini, dia mengerti sekarang. Alasan kenapa pagi-pagi begini Baekhyun sudah berada dirumahnya. Ternyata ini alasannya. Dan akhirnya dengan berat hati Chanyeol pun menghampiri Yura dan Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang disamping mobilnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyukai ini Baek! Kujamin, Monster penggila harta itu tak akan pernah mengerti hubungan kita!" Gumamnya sangat pelan dengan wajahnya yang terkesan mengerikan dan datar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar menuruti Noona-nya. Ia bahkan benar-benar datang ke Bandara untuk menjemput kedua orang tuanya. Walau terlihat kalau namja itu sangat malas dan kesal Yura tetap membujuknya dengan keras.

Biar bagaimanapun itu orang tuanya dan Chanyeol adalah adiknya. Ia tak mau kalau nantinya Chanyeol malah akan menjadi anak yang durhaka kepada orang tuanya. Maka dari itu ia akan memperbaiki hubungan Chanyeol dan orang tuanya.

"Yeol, kau ikut turun?"

"Hn? Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggu disini saja!" Yura mengangguk mengerti dan setelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah menatap Chanyeol penuh senyum.

"Dan kau Baekkie! Mau ikut?"

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan menemani Yeollie disini! Noona tak apa kan?"

"Ne, ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo jadi kau tak usah khawatir!"

Setelah memastikan bahwa adiknya tidak akan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh nantiya, Yura langsung melessat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah menunggunya diluar sana.

Sedikit berat meninggalkan adiknya yang mesum dengan kekasihnya sendirian. Ia benar-benar ragu kalau Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Secara, Chanyeol itu mesum, semua orang pun tahu akan hal itu. Dan Yura benar-benar tak ingin Chanyeol melakukan hal mesum ketika ia akan menjempt orang tua mereka saat ini.

"Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh Yeol! Kubunuh kau nanti!"

"Ne! Sudah sana."

.

.

.

"Yeollie! Kenapa Yeollie tidak ikut kedalam?"

"eh? Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu maksud Baekkie"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, Baekhyun yang terlihat panik sangat menggemaskan dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit digigit. Chanyeol jadi tak tahan untuk tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada kekasih manisnya itu.

"Baekkie!"

"N-ne?"

_**Cup **_

Lumatan-lumatan kecil yang Chanyeol berikan dibibir Baekhyun sukses membuat namja yang lebih pendek itu meremang seketika. Tubuhnya pun ikut lemas saat Chanyeol terus menekan tengkuknya dan memerdalam ciumannya.

Ia terus menggerakkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keatas pangkuannya. Tak membiarkan ciuman itu lepas barang sedetik pun. Melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun bisa saja kehabisan oksigen nantinya.

"Yeollh!"

Bebeapa menit berlalu hingga Chanyeol kini harus melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Keningnya menempel pada kening Baekhyun. Membiarkan paru-parunya bekerja ahgar dadanya kembali diisi dengan oksigen. Ia dapat menatap bibir Baekhyun dengan jelas saat itu.

Merah dan menggoda. Apalagi bibir itu sedikit terbuka, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri karenanya.

"Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu kan Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, belum sanggup untuk menggumam apalagi berbicara setelah Chanyeol menghabiskan pasokan oksigennya.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon padam! Jangan pernah percaya pada orang lain kecuali diriku! Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Kau, aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi! Aku berjanji!"

"Yeollie"

"Mungkin setelah ini orang tuaku akan tahu hubungan kita. Tapi jangan khwatir, aku tak akan melepasmu apapun ang terjadi! Jangan pernah meragukanku Baek! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Dan bibir itu kembali jatuh diatas permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang masih terpaku akan ucapan Chanyeol. Bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca hanay karena ucapan Chanyeol. Ia bingung, entah harus merasa bagaimana.

Disatu sisi ia sangat senang Chanyeol benar-benar mencitainya. Namun disisi lainnya ia juga takut, ucapan Chanyeol mengenai orang tuanya membuatnya sedikit takut kalau nantinya ia tak bisa memenuhi keauan Chanyeol dan berakhir harus berpisah dengan namja tiangnya itu.

_'Yeollie tak akan meninggalkanku! Aku yakin, sangat yakin akan hal itu!' _

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa frustasi sekarang. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengikuti alur ciuman Chanyeol. Walau sebenanya tak bisa pun ia tetap melakukannya, membalas dengan perlahan ciuman itu. usahanya untuk menghapus pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mengelilinginya.

"Chanyeollie!"

.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini adalah ketegangan pertama yang paling hebat yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan selama hidupnya 18 tahun ini. Dihadapannya, 2 orang paruh baya tengah menatapya penuh selidik. Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnay terus saja menggenggam tangannya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat dingin.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol meneyeringai pada Appa-nya. Terlihat makin mengerikan daripada seringai-seringaian yang sering Baekhyun lihat.

"Sebegitu haruskah aku menjelaskannya pada kalian? Kalian juga tak akan mengerti nantinya!"

"Bicaramu!"

"Kenapa dngan bicaraku? Ada yang salah kah?"

"PARK CHA-"

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma! Jangan marahi Yeo- Chanyeol seperti itu. A-aku mohon!"

Semua orang yanga ada disana menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun yang kini sudah sesegukan ditempatnya. Bahkan Yura dan Jongin yang sedang menguping didepan pintu pun hanya bisa menepuk keningnya atas hal bodoh yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan.

"Jadi ini? Kau benar-benar kekasih Chanyeol?"

"…"

"Jadi kau yang membuat putraku ini menyimpang?"

"…"

"Kau harusnya sad-"

"APPA!"

"Lihat, apa yang baru saja anakmu lakukan yeobo! Dia meneriakiku!"

"Baekkie ayo keluar! Bisa gila aku jika lama-lama disini!"

Chanyeol mungkin tak akan berteriak seperti itu tadi jika Appa-nya tidak memulai. Namja tua itu memang kelewatan, ia boleh meremehkan Chanyeol. Memukulnya sekalipun. Namun, jangan pernah kalau itu ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak akan tinggal diam kalau itu samapi terjadi. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Baekhyun-nya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

"Sstt! Tenanglah Baekkie! Bukannya aku sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Jangan menangis lagi oke!"

"Hiks, Yeollie mianhae! Ini slaah Baekkie kan? Iya kan?"

"Bukan! Bukan Baek!"

Dan dekapan hangat Chanyeol pun dapat dengan jelas Baekhyun rasakan ditubuhnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Menghilangkan segala rasa takut yang ia rasakan ssaat menghadapi orang tua Chanyeol.

"Kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama Baek! Tenang saja!"

.

.

.

Sore hari yang memang menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya karena ocehan Xing Lau yang tak pernah ada berhentinya.

Yeoja cantik itu bahkan terus melompat-lompa diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun saat membangukan namja penggila eyeliner itu. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau harus bangun daripada tempat tidurya akan rata dengan lantai.

"aAda apa?" Dengan kesal pun Baekhyun langsung menyibak selimutnya dan duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menatap marah pada Xing Lau.

"Oppa! Kau,,,,,,menangis?"

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak jadi hehe!"

Dengan antusias Xing Lau langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun, menatap lekat-lekat namja yang lebih tua darinya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Oppa, kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara oppa!"

"Yasudah katakan cepat!"

"Besok pagi Yixing Gege dan Suho gege akan kesini! Mereka akan membawa anak mereka beso! Ya oppa, aku tak sabar melihatnya!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sejenak. Memperhatikan xing Lau yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya dengan tangan yang ia kepalkan.

"Kau tidak bohongkan?"

"Untuk apa membohongimu?"

"Huh, baiklah!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lunglai memasuki pekarangan kediaman keluarga Chanyeol. Tadi Nyonya Park baru saja menghubunginya dan meminta untuk bertemu dirumahnya. Membuat Baekhyun takut sebenarnya. Namun ia tetap memberanikan dirinya untuk datang kesana dengan diantar Xing Lau.

Ia disambut oleh Nyonya Park ketika ia baru saja henddak menekan bel yang ada disamping pintunya. Dan ia langsung diajak masuk saat itu juga.

"Jadi Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar kekasih Chanyeol?"

"N-ne!"

Baekhyun sempat melihat wanita itu megangguk, sedikit terlihat tersenyum saat ia melirik Baekhyun.

"Kurasa cukup basa-basinya! Bisakah aku minta satu hal padamu? Ini untuk kebaikanmu dan juga Chanyeol!"

"A-apa itu?"

"Biskah kalau kau dan Chanyeol me-"

"EOMMA!"

Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai dirumahnya hanya bisa menatap marah pada eomma-nya dengan nafas yang masih terengah. Sepertinya ia baru saja berlari tadi.

"BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN UNTUK TIDAK MENGGANGGUNYA HAH? KAU DAN APPA SAMA SAJA!"

"Chanyeollie! Ini untuk kebaikanmu! Aku memikirkan ini semalaman! Kalian itu tak seharusnya seperti ini! Lebih baik ka-"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! Baekkie ayo pergi dari sini!"

Dengan kasar Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun secepat kilat. Membawa Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya mungkin adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Meninggalkan eomma-nya yang keras kepala disana sendirian. Memberikan waktu bagi eomma-nya untuk berpikir tentang apa yang ia lakukan.

"Harusnya kau dengarkan aku dulu Chanyeol! Kau akan menyesal tidak mau mendengar eomma-mu ini!"

**TBC**

**Gaada Feel-nya kan? MIAN:(**

**NO EDIT! -_-**

**Makasih yang kemarin udah Review^^**

**Ayo review lagi lah. Bentar lagi End aja kali ya? Aku bingung -_-**

**Review kalian menentukan^^**


	16. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 15

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

a/n : Hmm, sebelumnya aku mau ucapin makasih yang besaaaaaaarrr banget buat para readers-ku tercinta^^ Loph U So Much guys^^. Dan buat **ByunViBaek**, makasih karena udah bantuin aku ngasih nama anaknya SuLay^^. Buat **Echaa** yang udah nentuin nama panggilan anaknya SuLay wkwk, makasiiiiihhh banget. Dan buat reader lainnya, kalo kalian ada ide lain buat FF ini boleh kok kasih tau aku^^ lewat PM atau apapun hehe^^

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 14 : Anyone Can't Stop Me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menghakimi kami? Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Baekhyun!"

Suasana dikediaman keluarga Park benar-benar terasa sangat tegang. Sedari tadi Chanyeol terus saja membalas apa yang terlontar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Yura hanya bisa diam disebelah Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang kiranya bisa membuat Chanyeol sedikit lebih tenang.

Tadi Chanyeol baru saja pulang setelah mengantar Baekhyun kerumahnya, dan saat tiba dirumah ia langsung disambut oleh tamparan super keras dari Appa-nya. Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia takluk begitu saja. Ia malah menyeringai dan bertingkah solah-olah tak mendengarkan apa yang orang tuanya katakan.

Dan dengan sangat kesal akhirnya ia berakhir disini, diruang keluarga bersama kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya. Membahas masalah yang sebenarnya sepele mengenai orientasinya yang menyimpang. Menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai tersangka utamanya ketika orang tuanya sudah buka mulut.

"Bisakah kaian berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Baekhyun? Kalian tak tahu siapa dia!"

"Memangnya siapa namja itu? Sebegitu berharganya kah dia sampai kau terus mati-matian membelanya dihadapan orang tuamu Park?"

"Ya! Bahkan dia lebih berharga daripada kalian yang bahkan tak pernah memperdulikan aku dan Noona selama ini!"

"Sudah hebat bicaramu!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, melepaskan tangan Yura yang sedari tadi memegangi lengannya. Memberikan sedikit senyum pada Noona-nya untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Ia menatap Eomma-nya yang terlihat sedih disamping Appa-nya, namun Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia membenci Eomma-nya, ia sangat membenci ketika wanita itu selalu menuntutnya. Apalagi saat kata-kata tak senonoh yang dilontarkan untuk Baekhyun keluar dari mulutnya. Dan, mulai saat itu Chanyeol menyatakan bahwa ia tak akan pernah memaafkan apa yang telah Eomma-nya lakukan.

.

.

.

"Eomma~ Baekkie pulang!"

"Baekkie Oppa!"

Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Xing Lau muncul dihadapannya dengan sebuah boneka beruang besar ditangannya. Wajahnya nampak berbinar, dan jangan lupakan pakaian feminim yang ia kenakan. Janrang sekali Xing Lau berpakaian seperti itu. Kecuali jika ini sudah bersangkutan dengan namja, atau kalau ia sudah dimarahi gege-nya ia baru akan menjadi yeoja sesungguhnya.

Tapi setahu Baekhyun, Xing Lau bahkan terlihat sangat jijik saat membicarakan mantan kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi, apa yang membuat Xing Lau begitu? Apa karena gege-nya? Tapikan gege-nya berada di Chi- tunggu! Gegenya, Yixing gege?

"Apa mereka sudah datang?" Baekhyun memegangi bahu Xing Lau dan mengguncangnya sambil bertanya karena sangat penasaran.

"Ishh, sakit Oppa! Ne, mereka sudah datang! Mereka sedang dikamar Suho gege."

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Xing Lau yang sepertinya belum selasai itu, Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar Suho yang berada disebelah kamarnya. Menaiki anak tangga dengan terburu-buru hingga nafasnya menjadi terengah. Ia menumpukan tangannya dilutut saat tiba didepan pintu kamar Suho.

Ia dapat mendengar beberapa orang sedang bercakap-cakap didalam. Ia membayangkan dengan sangat senang bagaimana imutnya anak Suho didalam sana.

_**CKLEK**_

"Kyaa! Hyung!"

Teriakan Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu kencang itu pun sukses membuat Suho langsung melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Yixing disana. Namja yang paling tua diatara mereka hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan memberikan deathglare pada Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Harusnya kau ketuk dulu pintunya Baekhyun!"

"Eh, m-mianhae hyung! Habisnya aku sudah tidak sabar melihat bayimu!"

Suho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang satu itu. Bahkan namja manis itu kini sudah naik keatas ranjang dan terus menggoda anaknya sampai bocah yang usianya belum genap sebulan itu menggeliat dengan perlahan.

"Hyung dia manis sekali! Mirip denganku hehe"

"Apa katamu? Mirip denganmu? Tidak tidak, aku tak mau anakku menjadi orang gila sepertimu nantinya!"

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Myeonnie. Baekhyun benar, Kassa memang mirip dengannya. Lihat saja bibirnya, bahkan keduanya benar-benar sangat mirip. Aku jadi tak yakin kalau Kassa itu adalah anak kita hehe"

"Oh Baby, itu benar-benar anak kita! Jangan pernah meragukan itu! Apa kau lupa kalau itu hasil dari apa yang kita lakukan 9 bulan yang lalu?"

"YAK, Aku tahu itu! Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi!"

"Baiklah!"

Baekhyun tertawa tertahan melihat bagaimana Yixing yang sangat lucu ketika memarahi Suho. Baekhyun merasa cukup senang bisa melihat bagaimana Hyung-nya bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya, setidaknya ia juga akan merasa bahagia jika Hyung-nya pun bahagia. Tak peduli kalau nyatanya ia sedang mengaami hal berat untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya, tapi ia percaya kalau suatu saat nanti ia juga akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang patut ia miliki suatu saat nanti.

Ia harus percaya pada Chanyeol, itu yang selalu ia bisikan pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia benar-benar merasa terpuruk dan tak bisa melihat kenyataan. Waktu itu ia telah berjenji pada namja tinggi itu untuk terus mempercayainya apapun yang terjadi. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa berdoa kalau ia bisa mempercayai Chanyeol seterusnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Sementara aku? Kalian melarangku sangat keras! Apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Kau membiarkan anakmu menderita seperti ini! Apa kalian benar-benar orang tuaku?"

Sudah berjam-jam dan Chanyeol tetap saja bersih keras agar Orang tuanya berhenti melarangnya berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan kalau dilihat secara jelas, ruangan itu pun kini sudah sangat hancur berantakan gara-gara Chanyeol yang sempat melempari barang-barang dengan brutal.

"Chanyeollie, dengarkan eomma!"

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu kalau kau terus saja mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Baekhyun!"

"E-eomma tidak bermaksud begitu. Ini yang terbaik untukmu Chanyeol! Appa-mu benar, kau harus meninggalkan Baekhyun dan carilah seorang yeoja untuk pendampingmu! Bukannya eomma membenci Baekhyun, eomma hanya.."

"Hanya apa? Hanya karena Baekhyun laki-laki sepertiku? Dan eomma terus-terusan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah jalang yang membuatku begini! Bukan, bukan Baekhyun! Asal eomma tahu, ini tidak ada urusannya sama sekali dengan Baekhyun! Berhentilah mengatakan kalau Baekhyun itu sangat buruk untukku!"

Chanyeol memelankan nada suaranya, sedikit menitikkan air matanya ketika mengingat bagaimana eomma-nya terus memaksanya untuk melepaskan Baekhyun. Katakan saja Chanyeol itu bodoh, atau cengeng sekali pun. Namun, mengingat wajah Baekhyun saat menangis karenanya saja benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat bodoh karena membiarkan orang yang ia cintai menangis.

"Aku tak peduli lagi pada kalian! Kukira kalian bisa berbuat adil padaku dan yang lain. Namun nyatanya? Aku tak pernah diperlakukan adil oleh kalian!"

Pintu besar itu dibuka dengan lebar oleh Chanyeol hingga menampilkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri disana. Chanyeol tersenyum kepada keduanya sebelum meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu dan kembali kekamarnya yang dirasa paling nyaman untuk saat ini.

Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang, tak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya dengan kesal karena tidak ditanggapi. Sangat sedih melihat bagaimana Hyung-nya yang terlihat sangat berantakkan saat ini.

Jongin mendengarnya, mendengar semuanya yang dibicarakan Keluarga Park dengan jelas. Bagaimana Chanyeol yang terus ber-argumen dan juga tamparan-tamparan yang sepertinya dilayangkan oleh Appa-nya. Jongin mendengarnya, dan ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah ketika ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol memang diperlakukan secara tidak adil dan berbeda dengan dirinya.

Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas ia juga masih bingung kenapa dirinya bisa diijinkan untuk menikah dengn Kyungsoo sedangkan Chanyol tidak. Bahkan untuk menjalin hubungan pun Chanyeol tidak diperbolehkan. Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah tinggal bersama keluarganya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung! Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin send-"

"tidak ada penolakan hehe!"

"Terserah!"

Jongin terdiam dimeja belajar Chanyeol tak memperhatikan bagaimana Hyung-nya yang kini telah membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga ujung kepalanya.

"Hyung? Kau menangis?"

"…"

"Sungguhan hyung, kau menangis?"

Jongin yang penasaran pun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya, mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh besar Chanyeol yang masih dililit selimut.

"Hyung?"

"APA HAH?"

Terkejut. Itu adalah hal yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan jongin sekarang. Bayangkan saja, tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangun dan meneriaki dirinya tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Chanyeol dan nyengir bak orang bodoh. Membuat Chanyeol makin kesal dan mendorong Jongin memintanya keluar.

"Pergi! Pergi dari sini skarang hitam!"

"Kau sungguh tidak menangis hyung?"

"Untuk apa menangis? Kau pikir aku ini apa hah?"

"Tentang kau, Appa dan Eomma…Maaf kalau selama ini aku menyusahkan kalian. Aku merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat membantumu hyung! Dan ketidakadilan yang kau dapatkan dari Appa, aku tak tahu apa yang eterjadi sebenarnya, tapi percayalah! Aku akan mendukungmu hyung, membantu untuk menyelesaikan ini semua! Aku selalu ada dibelakangmu saat kau membutuhkanku. Aku janji!"

"Ah, itu mengharukan hitam! Tapi maaf, aku mengantuk! Terimakasih atas tawaranmu. Sekarang pergilah! Hush hush!"

Pintu kamar Chanyeol pun akhirnya tertutup, menyisakan kedua namja yang kini tersenyum sendiri tanpa mereka sadari.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anak itu!"

Yura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya berbicara hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan menyedihkan. Ia sangat tahu apa yang kini dirasakan Chanyeol. Tapi ia bisa apa? Eomma-nya adalah wanita yang egois, bagaimana dengan Appa-nya? Oh, lelaki paruh baya ini merupakan orang hebat, dan lebih tepatnya lagi adalah ia sangat keras kepala. Bahkan ia rela melakuan apapun asal keinginannya akan terwujud, sikap yang sangat sama dengan Chanyeol bukan?

"Aku tidak mau tau, apapun yang terjadi Chanyeol harus menikahi seorang yeoja! Kau Yura, bantu appa membujuknya!"

"T-tapi appa. Chanyeol tidak a-akan tingg-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Ia harus menikah dengan seorang yeoja agar bisa meneruskan perusahaan!"

Kalau dikatakan ingin marah, Yura benar-benar ingin marah sekarang. Bahkan kalau bisa ia akan langsung menampar Appa-nya saat itu juga kalau bisa. Ia tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja saat kebahagiaan yang baru Chanyeol dapatkan beberapa hari harus kembali hilang dan berantakan hanya karena keinginan konyol Appa-nya.

"Kenapa harus Chanyeol yang dikorbankan? Aku! Apa aku tidak bisa? Biarkan aku saja yang menjalani ini semua! Kalau kalian ingin ada yang terus menjalankan perusahaan, aku bisa memberikan kalian keturunan agar perusahaan kalian tetap berjalan. Kenapa harus Chanyeol? Dan kenapa Chanyeol tidak boleh bersama Baekhyu sedangkan Jongin akan menikah sebenatar lagi?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu terdiam, menatap istrinya yang sedari tadi ada disebelahnya dan terus memegangi lengannya. Berbalik menatap Yura yang kini sudah terisak hebat sampai-sampai dada-nya naik turun.

"Dengarkan Eomma Yura! Kami melakukan ini semua bukan semata-mata untuk kepentingan kami sendiri. Dan bukan berarti kami tidak mempercayaimu untuk memberikan keturunan pada kami. Kami sebenarnya tidak ingin melarang Chanyeol seperti ini, dan alasan kami membiarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah Orang tua kandung Jongin! Mereka sudah menjdohkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo semenjak mereka masih kecil. Kau tahu kalau ini sangat sulit kan? Kau harusnya paham! Kau kan tahu kalau dikeluarga ini yang bisa melanjutkan perusahaan adalah anak laki-laki. Dan Chanyeol ad-"

"Tapi jangan paksa dia! Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol! Dia sudah sangat menderita karena kekurangan kasih sayang dari kalian selama ini! Apa kalian akan membuatnya makin menderita dengan memaksanya meninggalkan Baekhyun? Jangan eomma, kumohon!"

Eomma-nya melepaskan tangan dari suaminya, menatap Yura yang bahkan masih terdiam sambil terduduk ditempatnya tanpa gerakan sedikitpun.

"Eomma tak percaya kau telah berani berbicara seperti itu Yura! Apa kehidupan di Seoul benar-benar merubahmu menjadi anak yang nakal?"

"Bukan! Bahkan Seoul tak tahu apapun tentang kehidupan yang selama ini aku jalani bersama Chanyeol tanpa kalian!"

Hembusan nafas kasar yang keluar dari mulut wanita paruh baya itu mengakhiri segalanya untuk hari ini. Dengan tergesa wanita itu telah pergi meninggalkan Yura dan Appa-nya sendiriran didalam ruangan itu.

"Maafkan Appa kalau selama ini membuatmu menderita! Appa benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Berhentilah minta maaf padaku! Sebaiknya katakan itu semua pada Chanyeol. Ia lebih pantas untuk mendengar permintaan maaf-mu!"

Dan hari itu benar-benar menjadi hari yang sangat berantakan untuk keluarga satu itu. Yura berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Appa-nya yang malah termenung sendirian disana. Ia tak peduli kalau nantinya Appa-nya akan marah dan akan memukulnya. Yang penting ia harus terus berusaha membantu Chanyeol agar bisa terlepas dari tingkah konyol kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, malam ini aku akan tidur dengan Ssaie oke!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Suho yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi langsung menggendong Kassa yang tadi ada diatas ranjang bersama Baekhyun. Melindunginya dengan sangat berlebihan sampai-sampai bocah menggemaskan itu menangis.

"YAK! Xing Hyung~ Suho hyung membuat Ssaie menangis! Kyaaaa bagaimana ini hyung?"

"Jangan berteriak begitu Baek! Kau bisa membuat Yixing datang kemari dan membunuh kita secara bersamaan! Kau mau?"

Sebuah gelengan kecil pun menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang Suho berikan, wajah Baekhyun kini pun ikut-ikutan memucat layaknya wajah Suho.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Baby, berhentilah menangis! Appa minta maaf karena berteriak. Mian baby! Baekhyun, lakukanlah sesuatu! Panggil Xing Lau!"

"Kenapa Xing Lau?"

"Sudah cepat!"

Baekhyun berlari keluar setelah mengangguk kepda suho yang masih berusaha menghentikan tangisan Kassa yang makin menjadi. Untung saja Yixing sedang mengurusi taman yang ada dihalaman belakang kediaman Byun. Kalau sampai lelaki manis berdimple itu tahu, habislah ia saat itu juga.

"Xing Lau!"

"Ah, Kebetulan sekali Oppa!"

"Kebetulan? Ada apa?"

Xing Lau tesenyum sangat aneh membuat Bakhyun sedikit curiga dengan kadar kewarasan yang dimiliki sepupu cantiknya itu. Bahkan saat seperti ini pun Xing Lau masih sempat menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Baekhyun makin kesal dan hendak mendorong yeoja itu dari tangga yang mereka pijak. Namun ia tak jadi melakukan itu karena Xing Lau malah berteriak saat Baekhyun baru saja menggerakkan tangannya.

"Seseorang wanita cantik mencarimu! Usianya sekitar 30-an! Pakaiannya sangat mahal, dan mobil yang ia naiki adalah mobil yang hanya dibuat sebanyak 3 buah di dunia! Siapa dia Oppa? Selingkuhanmu? Aku tak mennyangka kau ternyata menyukai Ahjumm-YAK! Aku belum selesai bicara idiot!"

Dan terulang lagi, Xing Lau yang belum selesai berbicara sudah ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun. Yeoja manis itu terus menggerutu dan menaiki anak sisa anak tangganya dengan kesal. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil mulutnya melontarkan sumpah serapah untuk Baekhyun hingga ia tak sadar sudah berada didepan kamar Suho.

Ia dapat mendengar bahkan melihat dengan jelas Suho yang masih menggendong Kassa dan mencoba menghentikan tangisan bocah itu. Ia membelalakan matanya dan langsung berlari menghampiri Suho, merebut Kassa dari gendongannya dan mengambil alih pekerjaan Suho untuk menghentikan tangis Kassa.

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi Baekhyun!"

"E-Eomm,,,,Nyonya Park? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Bisa bicara ditempat lain? Aku tak nyaman membicarakan masalah ini disini! Bisa kau ikut denganku?"

Sungguh, Baekhyun dapat melihat wanita itu terseyum padanya. Senyumnya aneh tidak seperti senyum yang biasanya ia lihat dari orang-orang yang tersenyum padanya.

"B-Baiklah!"

"Bagus!"

TBC~

ANNYEOOOONNGGGG^^ Ada yang merindukanku? *abaikan*. Ohiya, aku mau minta maaf karena minggu kemarin aku ngga bisa update seperti yang sudah-sudah. Biasa, ada halangan yang bikin kesel dan arrggh, ngga usah dibahas-_- Anggap aja ini sebagai permintaan maaf-ku buat kalian^^ Dimaafakan ngga?

**Oh, satu lagi! Di review kemarin aku sempet terkejut sama kalian looh, 93% dari kalian bilang kalo Eomma-nya Chanyeol mau nikahin Yeol sama Baek. Jujur, padahal aku belum kepikiran sampe situ hehe. Tapi mungkin buat Chapter selanjutnya (ngga tau Chapter berapa) bakal aku buat yang kayak gitu.**

Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tetap suka sama review kalian. Itu membangun banget, aku jadi ngerasa semangat kalo baca review-review dari kalian hehe. Makasih buat yang udah review^^ Yang udah baca FF ini sekalian^^. Dan buat para SIDERS *ILophU^^, makasih juga^^ aku senang kalo kalian baca FF-ku^^ dan bakal lebih senang lagi kalo kalian juga review^^

Kayaknya buat Chapter depan bakal update kilat lat lat lat. Makanya review oke^^ dan balasan review bakal dibales diChapter selanjutnya. See You Next Chappie~

_**REVIEW? Iya! Aku mengharapkan^^**_


	17. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 16

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 16 : You're My Angel Baekkie!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau mulai berhubungan dengan Chanyeollie-ku?"

Baekhyun hanya terlihat menundukkan kepalanya tak berniat mengangkatnya atau hanya sekedar melirik wanita cantik yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh ketajaman.

"S-sebenarnya baru beberapa minggu belakangan. Aku dan Yeo- Chanyeol saling kenal karena kami bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Bahkan kami sekelas."

Wanita itu mengangguk, meraih secangkir kopi yang sedari tadi telah tersedia dihadapanannya. Matanya lurus menatap kearah Baekhyun tanpa pernah melepaskan fokusnya, mulutnya pun hanya bergumam kecil ketika mendengar Baekhyun manjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu sudah cukup basa-basinya! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan masalah sepele ini dengan anak sepertimu! Aku harus pergi sekarang! Dan jangan Lupakan permintaanku tadi kalau kau masih menyayangi dirimu sendiri!"

"A-arra-Arraseo"

Yeoja itu baru saja hendak bangkit sampai pandangannya mendapati seorang namja tinggi sedang berlari kearahnya dengan sangat cepat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol? Namja itu terlihat sangat berantakan dengan pakaiannya yang lepek oleh keringat dan juga beberapa luka lecet ditangannya yang mungkin terkena benda tajam saat berlari kesini.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, menghampiri Baekhyun sambil menggumamkan namanya tanpa memperdulikan Eomma-nya yang tadi ia lewati begitu saja.

"Baekkie! Kau tak apa? Apa tadi wanita itu menyakitimu? Mengancammu? Atau men-"

"I'm Ok Yeollie! Eomma-mu tidak melakukan apapun pada Baekkie. Dia bahkan membelikan Baekkie Strawberry Cake, Yeollie mau? Ayo Baekkie suapi"

"Baek, jangan membohongiku!"

"B-Baekkie tidak berbohong, sungguh"

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, menatap tajam Eomma-nya yang ternyata malah memperhatikannya dan Baekhyun sedari tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Baekhyun?"

"Harusnya Eomma yang bertanya! Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Tangan yang tadinya bersandar dibahu Baekhyun kini pun terlihat mengepal dengan sangat erat, Chanyeol benar-benar kesal dengan Eomma-nya. Dan bagaimana cara wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar itu membuat Chanayeol sangat yakin kalau wanita itu benar-benar melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada Baekhyun.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?"

"Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaanmu!"

"Aku bertanya padamu lebih dulu Nyonya Park!"

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah, apa yang perlu kau ketahui lagi? Bahkan tadi Baekhyun sudah memberitahumu kalau kami hanya berbincang sedikit"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong! Aku akan membicarakan ini lagi dirumah nanti! Jangan menghindariku Eomma!"

Chanyeol tak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelumnya, namun ia sangat yakin kalau Eomma-nya sudah melakukan hal buruk pada Baekhyun. Lihat saja wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan juga kebingungan saat ini. Matanya bahkan ikut memerah karena menahan tangisannya cukup lama.

Chanyeol tak terlalu peduli akan hal itu, ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya kasar keluar dari tempat itu. Sumpah, Chanyeol dapat melihat Eomma-nya menyeringai dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan. Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol tetap tidak akan peduli dan lebih memilih membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari Eomma-nya.

.

.

.

"Xing lau, mana Baekhyun?"

Xing Lau yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membantu Suho sangat terkejut ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya, Chanyeol yang kelihatan sangat panik dan juga aneh disaat yang bersamaan. Membuat Xing Lau ingin tertawa namun ia tahan karena tak mau dinilai sebagai orang yang tidak bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain.

"Katakan! Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun Oppa…..ah, tadi dia pergi bersama seorang ahjumma!"

"Ahjumma?"

"Ne, ahjumma itu sangat cantik. Dia bahkan mengenakan pakaian yang sangat mahal! Dan kau tahu Oppa? Aku sangat menyukai mobilnya! Itu satu-satunya yang ada di Korea, kedua mobil lainnya dibua-"

'_Pasti Eomma!' _

Tanpa memperdulikan Xing Lau yang masih berceloteh ria tentang bagaimana kaya-nya ahjumma yang pergi bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung memasuki mobilnya dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar membuat Xing lau yang tadi asik dengan dunianya sendiri langsung tersadar dan melemparkan sumpah serapah pada namja tiang itu.

"Dasar tiang sialan! Kalian itu pasangan yang menjengkelkan! Kalian sangat kompak kalau membuatku marah! Kalian sialan, aku membenci kalian Oppa!"

Dan dari situlah Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa yang membawa Baekhyun adalah Eomma-nya, ia tak mungkin salah orang. Baekhyun tak mempunyai kenalan ahjumma yang sangat kaya setahunya. Apalagi melihat Baekhyun yang cukup sulit bergaul karena sudah terlalu lama mengurung dirinya sendiri didalam rumah.

Dan mengapa Chanyeol bisa mnegetahui keberadaan eommanya, itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Ini sudah pukul 11.45, saatnya makan siang dan Chanyeol sangat mengetahui bahwa Eomma-nya tidak akan pernah makan ditempat lain selain di Restoran miliknya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh tak apa Baekkie? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu!"

"Aku tak apa Yeollie~ dan maaf membuatmu khawatir!"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya menatap sepatunya dan sepatu Chanyeol secara bergantian untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol bergerak menghampirinya, menyentuh bahunya dan langsung menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja tiang itu. Ini sangat nyaman, Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan kenyamanan yang seperti ini setelah ia merasa sangat ketakutan bersama Ny. Park tadi.

"B-Baekkie…"

"Katakanlah!"

"A-aku takut Yeollie, Baekkie takut kalau Yeollie akan meninggalkan Baekkie"

Chanyeol tersentak, terasa sangat menyaitkan saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sangat ia takuti sejak kedatangan kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin smabil mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang telah mengatakan hal itu? Eomma-ku?"

"B-bukan. B-baekkie hanya takut saja kalau hal itu terjadi. Baekkie tak berani memikirkan hal itu, bahkan setelah hal itu terjadi pun Baekkie tak tahu harus melakukan apa tanpa Yeollie!"

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu? Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan janjiku Baekkie. Bahkan jka kedua orang tuaku akan membunuhku sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! Dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah patuhi apa yang Eomma-ku pinta darimu! Bahkan kalau ia memintamu menjauhiku, jangan pedulikan. Tak akan kubiarkan ia menyakiti malaikatku!"

_**BLUSH **_

Baekhyun tak tahu ini adalah waktu yang tepat atau bukan untuk merona, namun mendengar ucapan terakhir Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat berharga untuk namja itu. Ia pun tak bisa mengelak kalau ia juga mencintai namja tinggi itu, menyukai hal-hal yang telah ia jalani bersama namja itu, setiap sentuhan dan bahkan hal-hal aneh yang namja itu lakukan padanya selalu sukses membuatnya merona bahagia seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun tak akan pernah berani menatap wajah Chanyeol kalau begini caranya, ia benar-benar merasa malu karena wajahnya kini merona hebat. Ia memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol, mendengarkan detakan jantung Chanyeol yang membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

Keduanya tak bisa untuk menolak senyuman diwajah mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa saja tertawa terbahak saat itu juga melihat wajah Bekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Namun ia tak mungkin melakukannya mengingat ini adalah tempat umum dimana ia tak bisa bertindak semaunya, dan juga tak ingin Baekhyun memarahinya karena telah mentertawakan namja manis itu.

"Ehem! Kalian masih sempat bermesraan disituasi seperti ini?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa dan juga terkejut, Baekhyun langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol dan berbalik menatap kearah dua orang namja yang kini menatapnya dengan datar. Baekhyun sudah lupa dengan Chanyeol, bahkan ia tak peduli kalau punggung Chanyeol menabrak tiang dibelakangnya karena ia mendorong namja itu cukup keras.

"L-Lulu Hyung!"

Luhan yang dipanggil hanya menaik turunkan alisnya beberapa kali tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk bahunya sekali.

"Kau yang kuat ya Baekhyunnie! Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kyungie!"

"M-maksud Hyung?"

"Tentang kau…Appa dan Eomma Park!"

"Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun hyung! Kumohon!"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun kalau kau mau ikut aku dan Sehun makan siang bersama! Bagaimana? Kau boleh mengajak si idiot itu!"

Luhan menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya, menatap aneh pada Chanyeol yang masih meringis kesakitan pasca punggungnya menabrak tiang.

"T-tapi….A-aku haru-"

"Kau pergi saja Baekkie! Kurasa aku harus pulang sebentar! Aku akan menjemputmu nanti! Luhan, aku titip Baekhyun padamu!"

"Ne!"

Luhan menatap malas kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja melewatinya dan Baekhyun, bahkan namja tiang itu masih berusaha mengusap punggungnya yang mungkin benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Tadi aku bertemu Kris hyung!"

Canyeol kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Sehun ditelinganya, ia langsung berbalik dan menatap bingung kearah Sehun yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Kris?"

"Ne! Dia kerumahmu tadi dan tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu, dia juga mengatakan ingin bertemu dan minta maaf padamu tentang kejadian yang membuatmu dan Baekhyun waktu itu bertengkar!"

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih!"

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya, tak memperdulikan lagi ketiga orang itu yang mungkin sedang membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting.

.

.

.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Appa melakukannya! Chanyeol itu adikku, tak akan kubiarkan appa menyakitinya! Ap-"

"PARK YURA!"

Chanyeol yang baru saja membuka pintu utama dirumahnya langsung berlari dan memeluk Noona-nya saat dilihatnya sang Appa yang hendak melayangkan pukulannya.

"Apa yang Appa lakukan hah?"

"Menyingkirlah, Noona-mu harus diberi pelajaran! Ia baru saja mengatakan hal kurang ajar pada appa chanyeol!"

"Tidak akan! Tidak akan kubiarkan Appa menyakiti Noona! Kenapa harus Noona? Bukankah ini masalah kalian yang tidak mengijinkan aku dan Baekhyun bersatu? Kenapa harus melibatkan orang lain? Kalian benar-benar mempersulit ini semua! Dan dimana Eomma?"

"…"

Baik Yura maupun Tn. Park hanya bisa diam. Tak ingin membuat Chanyeol dan Eooma-nya berdebat hebat dan menghancurkan segalanya yang ada menatap kedua orang itu bergantian, tak menemukan sedikit pun tanda-tanda bahwa kedua orang itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ia menarik Yura, meninggalkan Appa-nya yang malah termenung sendirian disana. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Noona-nya dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak ingin masalah ini menjadi lebih runyam karena Orang tuanya terus melibatkan orang lain.

"Noona, dimana Eomma?"

"A-ak tidak tahu!"

"NOON- maafkan aku!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, hampir saja ia kelepasan berteriak dihadapan Noona-nya. Ia meninggalkan Noona-nya didepan pintu kamarnya. Membiarkan Yeoja cantik itu sekedar beristirahat karena Chanyeol sangat tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini kakak-nya sering menangis sampai ia kekurangan tidur.

Ia membuka pintu besar yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan dilantai dasar secara perlahan, ia dapat melihat Eomma-nya yang sedan terduduk membelakanginya dengan sebuah ponsel ditelinganya.

Chanyeol awalnya tidak peduli, namun saat Eomma-nya terus saja mengucapkan kata 'habisi' membuat Chanyeol sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu. Bahkan Eomma-nya terlihat sangat antusias dan juga kesal disaat yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa Eomma-nya mungkin berslingkuh dibelakang Appa-nya, namun saat mendengar kalimat kasar yang terlontar dari mulut yeoja itu membuat Chanyeol membuang jauh-jauh apa yang ia pikirkan.

"kurasa dia masih berada disekitar situ! Kau pasti dapat menemukannya!"

"…"

_Menemukan siapa? _Chanyeol kian mendekat, berusaha tak membuat suara sekecil apapun agar Eomma-nya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ne! Kau melihatnya kan?"

"…"

"Ia tidak terlalu tiggi! Ia mengenakan Sweater putih bermotif kucing!"

"…"

_Kurasa aku mengenalnya, seperti….Baekhyun? _Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, sedikit ragu kalau yang dimaksud Eomma-nya adalah Baekhyun.

Tadi memang Baekhyun mengenakan Sweater putih bermotif kucing. Namja mungil itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan, bahkan tanpa mengenakan riasan wajah selain _eyeliner _ia tetap terihat sangat manis.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun. Habisi dia secepatnya! Jangan tinggalkan jejak sedikitpun! Aku tak akan memaaf-"

_**PRANK**_

Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli kalau ia akan dicap sebagai anak durhaka karena telah menarik paksa ponsel Eomma-nya dan membantingnya sangat keras. Tapi untungnya ponsel itu tidak hancur lebur menjadi berantakan karena bantingan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat berniat menginjaknya untuk menhancurkan benda persegi itu. Namun menyadari Eomma-nya yang menatapnya penuh keterkejutan membuatnya berhenti dan malah menatap wanita itu tajam.

"C-Chanyeol! Ke-kenapa bisa?"

"Itu Baekhyun-ku kan?"

"C-chanyeol, E-eomma….. I-ini t-tidak…."

"KATAKAN! ITU BAEKHYUN-KU ATAU BUKAN! KATAKAN CEPAT ATAU KAU JUGA AKAN KEHILANGANKU!"

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan Eomma-nya. Apa yang ada didalam kepala wanita itu sampai ia tega ingin menghabisi Baekhyun yang bahkan baru ia temui beberapa hari.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak ingin peduli lagi dengan ini semua. Ia mengambil vas bunga dan menghancurkannya, mengambir potongannya yang telah hancur dan mengarahkannya sendiri kepergelangan tangannya.

"KATAKAN PADAKU CEPAT!"

"Le-letakan itu dulu Chanyeol!"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! ATAU KAU BENAR-BENAR KEHILANGANKU!"

"E-eomma…."

"BERHENTI!"

"I-ini tidak seperti yang ka-"

"BERHEN-AKHH!"

_**SREEK**_,

Ini satu-satunya cara agar Eomma-nya mau menghentikan tingkah konyolnya. Chanyeol menggoreska pecahan kaca itu ke lengannya. Membuat darah segar mengalir dengan deras hingga menetes kelantai. Dan cara itu benar-benar membuat Ny. Park menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol sangat khawatir dan juga panik.

"KATAKAN PADAKU! SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN BAEKHYUN? DIA BAEKHYUN-KU ATAU BUKAN HAH? AYO JAWAB SIALAN!"

"M-maafkan Eomma,,,,, i-itu memang B-Baekhyun-mu! Eomma mohon hentikan Chanyeol! B-buang pecahan ka-"

"SIALAN!"

_**SREEK**_,

**TBC**

**Yeaay, gimana? Gaada yang menarik di Chapter ini *menurutku*. Ini udah Fast Update belum? Kurasa belum-_- gara-gara ketiduran terus akunya-_- Masih belum panjang niiih-_- Ohiya, aku Cuma mau bilang kalau besok itu rencana-nya bakal END. Semoga buat update Last Chapter besok lancar tiada halangan^^.**

**Review Show :**

**Echaaa : Sorry Chaa^^ aku lupa hehe^^ yang penting itu tetep buat kau kok^^. Thanks For Your Review^^**

**Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N : Iya, Jongin bukan anak kandung Park family hehe^^ banyak perbedaannya lagian kalo misalkan dijadiin sodara kandung. Thanks For Your Review^^**

**Sniaanggrn : Aku Cuma pengen yang beda aja. Kasihan kalo Appa-nya selalu jadi yang egois^^ sekali-sekali eomma-nya juga bisa^^. Thanks For Your Review^^**

**JonginDO : Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks For Your Review^^**

**ByunViBaek : Ah, masa sih Eomma-nya Chanyeol kayak annabelle? Bukannya kamu yang kayak Annabelle hehe *Kidding^^* KrisBaek-nya nanti aja oke, makasih juga buat namanya^^. Thanks For Your Review^^**

**Novey : Gimana ya? Sebenernya aku juga bingung apa yang mau diomongin sama mama-nya Chanyeol ke Baekhyun hehe^^ jadi begini deh. Pertanyaan kamu kejawab kah? Kayaknya belum ya? Thanks For Your Review^^**

**Re Tao : Mama-nya Chanyeol ngga ngapa-ngapain Baekhyun kok^^ tapi aku yang ngapa-ngapain si Baek wkwk*abaikan-_-. Thanks For Your Review^^**

**Chan Banana : Aku udah update yeayyy^^ Yaampun, air mata kamu sampe seember ngga hehe^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**AnaknyaChanbaek92 : Ahjumma itu kayaknya mau jodohin aku sama Chanyeol deh wkwk^^. Thanks For Your Review^^**

**lolamoet : Wow, aku sempet berpikir mau uah ini jadi M-Preg, tapi kayaknya ngga deh. Aku harus konsisten, dari awal aku ngga rencanain ini jadi M-Preg soalya. Mianhae, tapi mungkin di FF selanjutnya bakal aku buat yang M-Preg^^. Thanks For Your Review^^**

**mpiet lee : Bukannya ga dapet kasih sayang, mungkin cuma kekurangan^^. Dan kalo Chanyeol depresi, aku masih mau kok sama dia wkwk^^. ****Thanks For Your Review^^**

**devrina : Disini terjawab ngga chingu? Kayaknya belum ya?. Thanks For Your Review^^**

**neli amelia : Umm, ini bukan M-Preg sebenernya, Mianhae:(. Segini udah Fast update belum?^^. Thanks For Your Review^^**

**LoveHyunFamily : Eomma-nya Baekhyun belum aku kasih tau. Tapi dia bakal tau dengan sendirinya kok^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**VampireDPS : Aduh, masalah Yura jomblo atau ngga….. itu masih menjadi rahasia dia dan author hehe^^. Thanks For Your Review^^**

**farfaridah 16 : Yaah, jangan sedih dong:( Nanti ChanBaek ikutan sedih loh…. Thanks For Your Review^^**

**19 SweetyChanbaek 92 : Tunggu aja apa yang bakal terjadi nanti hoho *evilsmirk* biar Kai itu adik tirinya Yeol, liat aja nanti hehe^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**reiasia95 : bukannya udah jelas alasan Tn. and Ny. Park ngerestuin KaiSoo? Nah, kalo buat ChanBaek….masih dipikirkan cara terbaiknya^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**hunniehan : Aminnnn, semoga mereka sadar^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**KT CB : Ini udah dilanjut chingu^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**indri kusumaningsih : Mmmm, gimana? Kamu udah tau apa yang diomongin sama ? Sesuai keinginan kamu kah?^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**dandelionleon : NC? Wah, tadinya aku mau bikin di Chap ini. Tapi rasanya bikin mereka NC-an diwaktu yang ngga tepat rada-rada maksa nanti jadinya, situasinya ngga pas *menurutkusih-_-* Thanks For Your Review^^**

**Hun.K Salvatore : Setelah baca Chapter ini menurut kamu gimana? Memisahkan ChanBaek atau menyatukan?^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**byunbacon119 : No Problem^^ yang penting review^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**Guest : Aku juga ngga mau Baekkie tersakiti karena cinta T^T *eaa* Thanks For Your Review^^**

**pyeol : Hmm, mungkin mereka bakal nikah setelah aku bener-bener jadi anak mereka^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**danactebh : Ini udah dilanjuuut^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**viiyoung : haha, berarti kalo nikahnya sambil berenang namanya ''kawin renang" ya? *eh* Thanks For Your Review^^**

**oh chaca : Ini udah dilanjut kok^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**restikadena : aduuuhhh, kamu ngga sampe gigit bantal saking gregetannya kan? *kidding^^* Hmm, Chan sama Kai Cuma saudara tiri kok^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**kaisoohun : ini udah dilanjut^^ Thanks For Your Review^^**

**Tinggalkan Jejak disaat-saat terakhir seperti ini:(**

**Aku sebenernya ngga sanggup harus buat ini END…hiksT^T**

**Tapi tenang, setelah FF ini selesai aku janji bakal buat FF ChanBaek yang Banyaaakk^^ Dan aku bakal belajar lagi supaya lebih baik dari ini^^ Mungkin selama FF ini berjalan aku masih punya banyak kekurangan. Mianhae^^**

**Ayo Review kalo begitu hehe^^**


	18. When Innocent Boy Fall In Love 17 (END)

When Innocent Boy Fall In Love

Cast : **● Byun Baekhyun**

** ● Park Chanyeol**

** ● Lu Han**

** ● Oh Sehun**

** ● Wu Yifan**

** ● Do Kyungsoo**

** ● (Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu) ^^**

Author : PeachyBloom

Genre : Romance, School Life, Teenagers, Drama

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s).

a/n : Demi apapun cerita ini muncul gitu aja dari pikiranku. Please jangan diplagiatin, ini cerita pertamaku. Maaf kalo ada scene yang sama dengan cerita lain. Ini bener-bener dari otak cerdasku (?) *narsis -_-

a/n : Berhubung ini Last Chappie. Mian kalo ceritanya rada-rada gimanaaaaaa gitu^^. Dan buat yang kemarin udah review makasih banget Oke^^

**Hmmm, dan buat yang pake penname XXXX, gini loh. Aku ngga bakal marah sama kamu^^ dan review kamu itu ngga bisa diabaikan begitu aja. Setelah dibaca ulang, ternyata kamu ada benernya juga. Aku minta maaf kalo ceritanya udah buat kamu jadi ngga nyaman^^. Sekali lagi makasih buat kamu karena udah mengingatkan aku kalo yang dilakuin Chanyeol itu udah kelewatan banget.**

Dan buat readers yang lainnya, jangan lupa review. Kasih saran juga boleh kok^^

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

PeachyBloom – WIBFIL

**Chapter 17 : My Innocent Baby Baek!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan cepat! Apa yang lakukan dari tadi hah? Aku memintamu menghubungi Chanyeol! Bukan malah menangis seperti itu"

"Aku sudah mencobanya Kris! Namun….namun…. C-chanyeol tidak mengangkatnya!"

"Brengsek! Sekarang kau ikut aku kerumah sakit terdekat! Anak ini harus segera sadar, ia mungkin sangat terkejut tadi!"

Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri dihadapan Kris lalu mengangguk dengan bodoh dan mengikuti namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia terus saja menangis melihat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun yang bahkan masih tak sadarkan diri didalam gendongan Kris.

.

.

.

"C-chanyeol…. E-eomma mminta maaf! Maafkan eomma, eomma tidka akan melakukan hal itu lagi! Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri Chanyeol! E-eomma akan menghentikan ini semua! Eomma minta maaf!"

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peduli lagi dengan Eommanya yang bahkan sudah menangis dihadapannya dengan jarak hanya beberapa langkah. Ia bukannya ingin menjadi seorang anak yang kurang ajar kepada orang tuanya, namun ini memang sudah benar-benar kelewatan. Eomma-nya berniat menghabisi seorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun padanya. Apa salah Baekhyun hingga wanita itu berniat menyingkirkannya? Apa Baekhyun telah menyakitinya? Merugikannya? Yang Chanyeol sangat yakin adalah, bahwa Eomma-nya sudah terserang penyakit jiwa hingga berniat menyingkirkan bocah yang bahkan tidak mengetahui banyak tentang kehidupan.

" CEPAT HENTIKAN ORANG SURUHANMU SEKARANG JUGA! JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADA BAEKHYUN AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

Eomma-nya mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya yang sudah teregeletak dengan naas diatas lantai. Menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia akan segera menghubungi orang suruhannya yang mungkin sedang mengawasi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat. Bahkan sampai tidak berkedip hanya untuk memastikan bahwa eomma-nya tidak akan membohonginya.

"Hentikan semua ini! Kau sebaiknya pergi dan jangan sentuh anak itu! Semua rencana dibatalkan!"

"…"

Dengan perlahan Ny. Park menurunkan ponselnya, menatap Chanyeol sangat memelas agar namja tiang itu membuang pecahan kaca yang telah merobek hampir seluruh bagian lengan kanannya.

"Terimakasih…Eomma!"

Chanyeol membuangnya, hingga pecahan vas bunga itu kini makin hancur berkeping-keping. Ia menatap Eomma-nya dengan sangat sayu. Ia juga lelah sedari tadi berteriak-teriak bagaikan orang bodoh.

Ia sedikit merasa lega karena Eomma-nya sudah menghentikan ini semua, jadi ia tidak perlu lagi repot-repot membentak dan mendambah daftar kejahatan yang ia buat pada eomma-nya.

Setidaknya dengan Eomma-nya yang membatalkan rencana busuk ini Chanyeol masih tetap bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun-nya nanti. Jadi ia hanya harus memikirkan satu cara lagia agar Eomma dan Appa-nya bisa mengerti hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembal menarik nafanya lega sambil menahan perih dilengan kanannya yang dipenuhi goresan-goresan dalam yang tadi ia buat sendiri. Dan ia hampir saja merosot kalau Yura tiba-tiba tidak datang dan mengejutkannya.

"Chanyeol. Ini gawat! Kau harus cepat kerumah sakit! Baekhyun ke-"

Yura yang baru saja tiba dihadapan Chanyeol bungkam seketika saat menyadari kehadiran Eomma-nya disana. Chanyeol yang mendengar nama Baekhyun disangkut pautkan dengan rumah sakit pun melotot lebar-lebar dan mengabaikan rasa lelah berserta pening yang menghajarnya.

Kepala Chanyeol benar-benar terasa berdenyut ketika membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Keadaannya sudah sangat hancur dengan pakaian yang dipenuhi bercak darah. Lantai yang ia pijak pun tak luput dari tetesan-tetesan darah yang mengucur bebas.

Chanyeol menatap eomma-nya tidak percaya, kemudian kembali menatap Noona-nya yang terlihat sangat panik bahkan sampai menggigit ujung kukunya.

Chanyeol mendekati Noona-nya walau ia harus benar-benar menahan rasa sakit kepalanya. Memberikan tatapan bingung yang juga meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang tadi Noona-nya katakan.

"C-Chanyeol! Tanganmu harus diobati! Kau telah mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah Yeol. A-aku akan meng-"

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?"

"…"

Yura tak menjawab. Ia menatap Eomma-nya dibelakang Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Yura menghela nafas, kembali menatap Chanyeol penuh kekhawatiran.

Ia memeluk Chanyeol, tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain memeluknya karena ia sendiri juga tak yakin harus menyampaikan berita ini atau tidak. Kris baru saja menelepon beberapa detik yang lalu dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit.

"Katakan padaku!"

"B-Baek-Baekhyun…masuk rumah sakit. Seseorang berusaha menusuknya saat ia sedang makan siang bersama Sehun dan Luhan!"

"R-rumah sakit?"

Yura mengangguk dan menunduk. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang sangat terluka saat ini.

Ia dapat merasakan bahwa adik lelakinya sudah menjauh darinya. Yura mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Chanyeol yang kini sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Eomma-nya.

Hanya langkah yang membatasi keduanya. Yura dapat melihat kalau Chanyeol benar-benar menahan emosinya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, ia hanya bisa diam hingga ia melihat Chanyeol merebut ponsel eomma-nya dari tangan pemlikinnya. Memeriksanya sebentar hingga namja tiang itu malah menyeringai.

"kau membohongiku Ny. Park! Kenapa? Kenapa kau membohongiku? Kau tidak menghubungi orang itu dan tidak mencegah orang itu."

"…"

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku eomma! Apa? Kenapa harus Baekhyun? Kenapa harus menyingkirkannya kalau kau hanya menginginkan diriku?"

"…"

"A-aku benar-benar tidak percaya padamu! Kau dulu telah membunuh Appa-mu sendiri, dan kini kau hampir saja membunuh Baekhyun. Apa kau gila hah? Kau mempermainkan nyawa orang lain eomma. Tolong! Tolong hentikan ini semua! Kalau kau menginginkanku untuk menjauhi Bakhyun…..Oke, aku akan menjauhinya!"

"C-chanyeol"

"Dengan syarat kau tidak akan mengganggu hidupnya lagi! Jika kau mengganggunya lagi, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Mungkin aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya dan tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai orang tuaku lagi!"

"Chanyeol, dengarkan eomma! Eomma tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun. Eomma dan Appa hanya menginginkan kau bahagia bersama seorang yang tepat. Bukan malah bersama seorang namja seperti Baekhyun!"

"Kau menginginkan aku bahagia?"

Chanyeol menatap eommanya dengan alis yang bertautan, mengeluarkan tawa ejekannya dan menatap Noona-nya yang masih menatapnya sedih.

"Kau dengar Noona? Eomma menginginkan aku bahagia katanya! Kau percaya?"

"C-chanyeol…"

Yura bergumam lirih dengan posisinya yang masih terdiam ditempatnya tak berniat untuk melebur eommanya dan Chanyeol ataupun kabur dan meninggalkan semua kegilaan ini.

"Sekarang giliranku! Dengarkan aku baik-baik **Eomma! **Jika kau menginginkan aku bahagia, berhentilah mengganggu hubunganku dengan Baekhyun! Karena apa? Karena dia yang membuatku bahagia, dia yang telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini! Mungkin dimatamu aku tidak akan pernah berubah dan selalu menjadi Chanyeol yang bodoh dan berandalan. Namun, sebenarnya aku berubah eomma. Dia yang membuatku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya harus kulakukan didalam hidupku! Dia mengajariku banyak hal secara tidak langsung! Maka dari itu…"

Chnyeol menarik nafasnya dalam. Membuangnya perlahan dan menatap eomma-nya penuh keyakinan.

"Kumohon dengan sangat! Mengertilah. Mengertilah kalau kau ingin hidupku bahagia!"

"…"

Chanyeol tak peduli lagi dengan eomma-nya yang akan menjawab ucapannya atau tidak. Ia langsung melesat begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan air mata yang langsung mengalir saat ia berkedip.

.

.

.

"Baekkie, kau akan baik-baik saja! Eomma akan selalu menjagamu, Eomma ada disini sayang!"

"hiks,"

"Jangan menangis lagi Baekkie~ kau akan kelihatan sangat jelek kalau menangis! Lihatlah, kau tidak malu pada Baby Ssaie? Dia mentertawakanmu!"

Baekhyun menatap Eomma-nya tidak percaya. Ia yang sejak sadar sudah menangis langsung menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Xing Lau yang menggendong Kassa dengan Yixing disampingnya.

"Ssaie tidak tertawa Eomma~"

"Memang kau mau ditertawakan oleh anak kecil seperti ini Oppa? Memalukan sekali!"

Xing Lau memutar matanya malas dan memberikan Kassa yang sudah menggeliat tak jelas saat melihat Suho yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah mengurus administrasinya! Tidak ada luka ditubuhmu dan kau akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun! Kau hanya terkejut dan membutuhkan banyak istirahat! Mungkin besok atau lusa kau sudah boleh pulang Baek!"

"Kau dengar? Kau akan pulang secepatnya Baekhyunnie~ Eomma akan membuatkanmu banyak kue Strawberry saat kau pulang! Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menatap Eomma-nya. Ia langsung membenarkan posisinya dan memeluk Eomma-nya dengan sangat erat. Ia sangat senang memiliki Eomma yang seperti ini. Ia benar-benar akan berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan keluarga yang sangat sempurna untuknya.

"Baekkie!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah? Aku memang tidak menyetujui hubungan Chanyeol dengan anak itu! Namun bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat sesukamu hingga membayar orang untuk membunuhnya! Itu sangat keterlaluan!"

Detak jantung Ny. Park benar-benar sudah tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi. Ingin rasanya meledak saat itu juga saat suaminya sedari tadi mulai menyalahkan banyak hal padanya, ia tidak menyangka kalau perbuatannya bisa berakibat sangat buruk padanya.

Ia memegangi tangan Tn. Park, berusaha menarik perhatian namja paruh baya itu agar mau mendengarkannya.

"Maafkan aku! Aku…benar-benar menyesal!"

"Tak ada gunanya minta maaf padaku! Sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada anak itu dan juga keluarganya! Dan jangan lupakan kalau kau jaga harus minta maaf pada Chanyeol! Kau telah membuatnya sangat berantakan dengan tangan yang robek seperti itu!"

"Ya, aku tahu! Aku akan menemui mereka semua sekarang!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu! Ada beberapa hal yang harus kubicarakan bersama Chanyeol!"

Ny. Park hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti suaminya tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia benar-benar menyesal membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bertemu Baekhyun?"

Namja tiang itu mengangguk tak peduli dengan tatapan iba teman-temannya dan juga tampilannya terlihat sangat berantakan kini, Luhan yang ada disebelahnya hanya bisa memeluk Chanyeol dan mengatakn kalau keadaan akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Ia terus saja berucap hal-hal baik yang kemungkinan akan terjadi setelahnya walau ia pun sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kalau saja aku tidak mengajak Baekhyun makan si-"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hyung! Ini juga salahku karena tidak menjaganya!"

Luhan terdiam, menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia menepuk Bhu Chanyeol dan mengatakn bahwa ia benar-benar merasa sangat menyesal atas ini semua

"C-chanyeol, tanganmu?"

"Ah, ini hanya luka kecil hyung! Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak ada dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun! Sekali lagi aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Kris hyung!"

"Tak apa! Aku sudah menganggapmu dan Baekhyun sebagai adikku sen-YAK! Bagun Chanyeol!"

Dan Kris benar-benar panik saat Chanyeol malah tak sadarkan diri didekapannya.

.

.

.

Namja albino yang satu ini benar-benar terlihat sanagt kacau, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa disaat-saat menegangkan seperti ini. Luhan sedari tadi terus menangis dipelukannya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Luhan menghentikan tangisannya yang berlebihan itu.

"Sudahlah Hannie! Baekhyun hyung sudah sadar dan baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi Hunnie~ aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun dan keluarganya! Apalagi pada Chanyeol, padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun tadi!"

Helaan nafas kasar yang ada dibelakang mereka membuat keduanya mau tak mau melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap malas pada pelaku dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hitam?"

"Apa katamu? Hitam? Ck, bahkan baby Kyung tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku ini hitam!"

"Benarkah? Kurasa Kyungsoo hyung harus memeriksa matanya setelah ini!"

"YAK! Sialan kau Oh Sehun! Tidak ada yang salah dengan mataku!"

Luhan yang merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang paling waras untuk saat ini memilih menutup telingannya. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang kini saling mengejek rasanya lebih baik daripada harus merelakan telinganya berdengung setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Baekkie?"

Baekhyun yang baru saja bangkit dari tidurnya kembali berbaring dengan sesaat ketika matanya mendapati Chanyeol yang kembali mengunjungi kamarnya.

"baekkie? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

Chanyeol mendekat, berusaha menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau bisa mendengarku bukan?"

"…"

"Baekkie~ A-aku benar-benar menyesal atas ini semua! Maafkan aku tidak menjagamu. Harusnya aku tetap menemanimu tadi. Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku."

"…"

Selimut itu perlahan terbuka, hingga menampilkan kedua mata Baekhyun yang langsung berhadapan dengan mata Chanyeol.

Keduanya terdiam, bahkan Baekhyun masih enggan berbicara dan malah terus mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari Chanyeol.

_**CKLEK**_

"eh? Ada Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri disamping ranjang Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat saat suara Eomma Byun terdengar ditelinganya. Wanita itu mendekat dan langsung dihadiahi pelukan erat oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diperut Eomma-nya hingga wanita paruh baya itu merasa sangat terkejut dan langsung memegangi bahu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie? Ada Chanyeol, kau tidak ingin melihatnya? Kasihan dia sudah jauh-jauh kesini dan kau malah mengabaikannya. Eomma tidak pernah mengajarkan seperti itu padamu kan? Ayo, ajaklah Chanyeol berbicara!"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, menarik Eomma-nya agar lebih dekat dengannya. Ia tak peduli kalau Eomma-nya akan kesakitan nanti, ia sangat membutuhkan Eomma-nya sekarang untuk menghindari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie~ Eomma akan sangat kecewa kalau kau mengab-"

"Tak apa ahjumma. Kalau begitu aku akan keluar saja! Kau harus banyak istirahat Baekkie! Jaga dirimu, aku akan berkunjung lagi nanti!"

Ny. Byun benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati saat Chanyeol telah berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, maka itu ia melepaskan tangan baekhyun dari perutnya dan menyusul Chanyeol yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang sangat mengetahui kalau Eomma Byun baru saja memanggilnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Maaf! Maafkan Baekhyun untuk yang tadi! Kurasa ia benar-benar merasa shock dengan apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Tak apa. Aku memakluminya!"

"Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Apa kau bersedia untuk menajwabnya?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut walau setelahnya ia mengangguk. Wanita itu menariknya menuju kursi tunggu ang ada didepan kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Jadi… apa kau benar-benar menginginkan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol masih terdiam dan tak percaya. Banyak hal-hal buruk yang ia bayangkan tentang mengapa Ny. Byun memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"A-aku….Tentu saja!"

"Oh, baiklah! Apa kau tidak takut kalau keluargamu akan menolak dan menentangmu habis-habisan?"

Chanyeol tahu ini. Tahu arah pembicaraan yang Ny. Byun maksud. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghela nafasnya sebelum ia menjawab itu semua.

"Maaf kalau ini menyangkut pautkan Eomma-ku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas nama eomma-ku karena kejadian ini. Aku juga tak percaya kalau Eomma akan melakukan hal segila ini. Aku sangat menyesal tidak dapat menghalanginya. Maaf!"

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku! Bukan masalah besar kalau mengenai Eomma-mu! Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Aku sangat hafal benar bagaimana sikapnya! Tapi ini masalahmu, apa kau benar-benar yakin akan memilih Baekhyun! Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada Eomma-mu yang berkali-kali memohon maaf padamu?..."

Ia terdiam, memperhatikan dan juga mencerna secara langsung apa yang baru saja diucapkan wanita paruh baya dihadapannya.

"….Kau tahu Chanyeol? Eomma-mu tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh kalau tidak ada yang mengganggu pikirannya! Dan kurasa, ia melakukan ini karena tidak menginginkan anak lelakinnya yang paling tampan sepertimu berakhir dengan menjadi seorang gay. Eomma-mu bukanlah orang yang jahat Chanyeol! Mengertiah, dia hanya ingin hidupmu bahagia hingga akhir."

"Darimana kau mengenal Eommaku?"

"Kurasa itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk saat ini! Sebaiknya kau temui eomma-mu dan minta maaf padanya! Kau harus tahu bagaimana sakitnya Eomma-mu saat kau membentaknya terus-terusan Chanyeol!"

"T-tapi, bahkan eomma telah membunuh Kakek waktu itu! Dan sekarang hampir saja membunuh Baekhyun! Apa aku harus meminta maaf pada seorang pembunuh sepertinya?"

"Chanyeol, dengar!..."

Ny. Byun memegangi bahu Chanyeol, mengusapnya berkali-kali agar Chanyeol yang sudah berkaca-kaca menjadi lebih tenang.

"Eomma-mu bukan pembunuh! Ia tidak membunuh kakekmu. Itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Kakekmu terjatuh dari tangga bukan karena Eomma-mu mendorongnya! Kakekmu tersandung kaki kursi rodanya saat hendak menuruni tangga! Ini bukan kesalahan Eomma-mu Chanyeol!"

"D-darimana kau tahu?"

"Eomma-mu sendiri yang bercerita padaku! Ia sampai menangis hebat saat menceritakannya. Ia sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat meneylamatkan Appa-nya sendiri!"

"Eomma? Menceritakan padamu? Dan kau percaya?"

"Hm, tentu saja aku percaya! Dia sahabatku asal kau tahu!"

Ny. Byun tersenyum snagat manis tak mengindahkan tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah-olah menampilkan tanda tanya besar padanya saat ini.

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

Ny. Byun menoleh, kembali memberikan senyuman manisnya pada remaja tampan yang kini masih terlihat bak orang bodoh.

"Semuanya bisa terjadi didunia ini Chanyeol! Dia temanku sejak kami masih sekolah menengah! Bahkan kami selalu dikira bahwa kami adalah anak kembar karena wajah kami sangat mirip!"

"T-tapi Bagaimana bisa ia berniat menyakiti Baekhyun kalau kau adalah sahabatnya?"

Ny. Byun menghela nafasnya kasar. Mempoutkan bibirnya dan menunduk seketika.

_'ternyata ibu dan anaknya sama saja! Biasakah sekali saja tidak mempoutkan bibir seperti itu?' -Chanyeol_

"Ia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun itu anakku! Kalian sekeluarga pindah ke Amerika saat aku menikah! Dan 8 tahun setelah itu kami bertemu kembali dipemakaman kakekmu. Disanalah dia menceritakan semuanya! Dan ia tetap tidak mengetahui kalau aku memilik anak…."

"…Ia bukanlah orang yang jahat Chanyeol! Aku sangat mengenalnya, eomma-mu bukanlah orang seperti itu! Walau aku belum lagi meilhatnya setelah kejadan dipemakaman, tapi percayalah padaku kalau Eomma-mu bukan orang jahat! Maka dari itu, pergi dan minta maaflah pada eomma-mu!"

"T-tapi Baekhyun?"

"Ia akan baik-baik saa! Aku tetap akan merestui hubungan kalian! Kau boleh kembali menemui Baekhyun setelah kau minta maaf pada eomma-mu!"

"Aku…baiklah! Lagipula aku merasa kalau aku sudah sangat kelewatan padanya dan Appa!"

"Ah, dan jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk Eomma dan Appa-mu! Sekarang pergilah! Kau akan membuang-buang waktu untuk bertemu Baekhyun kalau kau sangat lambat seperti ini!"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Ny. Byun yang masilh duduk ditempatnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Setidakya ia telah menyelesaikan satu masalah tadi.

.

.

.

"Apa Yeollie sudah pergi Eomma?"

"Ne! Dia pergi untuk minta maaf pada eomma-nya barusan!"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk, tak berani jika harus menatp Eomma-nya apalagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Kau akan baik-baik saja! Tersenyumlah sayang….. kau membuat Eomma sedih kalau begini!"

"A-aku masih takut eomma"

"Pada siapa? Eomma Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun megangguk dalam diam hingga mau tak mau membuat Eomma-nya sendiri gemas dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut padanya Baekhyun! Eomma menjamin kalau Yeoja tua itu tidak akan pernah berani menyakitimu lagi nanti!"

"M-memangnya park ahjumma sudah tua? Apa Eomma mengenalnya?"

"Kau tahu? Dia itu sebenarnya lebih muda dari eomma. Namun karena dulu ia sering marah-marah dan jarang tersenyum, ia menjadi seperti itu! Banyak kerutan dimana-mana! Tidak seperti eomma-mu ini. Walau eomma sudah tua, tapi eomma tetap terlihat sangat cantik kan? Dan kalau kau tidak tersenyum dan terus mengurung diri seperti ini terus kau pasti akan terlihat seperti Park Ahjumma! Kau mau?"

"Eomma~ Aku tidak mau! Kalau begitu aku akan tersenyum saja!"

"Ck, kau manis sekali BaeBaek!"

Keduanya saling tersenyum, Ny. Byun pun tak akan pernah bisa menutupi senyum manis yang selalu terlihat diwajah cantiknya. Walau hatinya benar-benar sakit saat sahabatnya sendiri telah melakukan tindak kejahatan pada anaknya, ia tetap tak akan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun menyerah dan murung begitu saja.

Ia akan tetap meminta Baekhyun untuk tersenyum tak peduli seberat apa masalah yang sedang dihadapi. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun menjadi orang yang sangat mudah menyerah dan pendendam. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"P-permisi!"

Ibu dan anak yang masih saling berpelukan smabil tertawa lepas itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap beberapa sosok yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Ny. Park yang berada dipaling depan mulai memasuki ruang rawat Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut.

Matanya menatap lekat kepada Ny. Byun yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"K-kau?"

Ny. Byun melepaskan Bekhyun dari pelukannya, kemudian menghampiri Ny. Park yang masih memasang wajah tak percayannya.

Kedua yeoja paruh baya itu masih saling tatap hingga Ny. Byun memulai segalanya dengan memeluk Ny. Park terlebih dulu.

"J-jadi? B-Baekhyun….?"

"Ya, 17 tahun yang lalu saat kau dan keluargamu pindah!"

Ny. Park tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi, ia benar-benar menyesal dan merasa malu. Apalagi ia sudah berbuat jahat pada Baekhyun yang ternyata anak sahabatnya sendiri.

Air matanya terjatuh begitu saja dengan bebas, ia tak menyangka kalau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"M-maafkan aku!"

"Sudahlah! Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan! Lagipula Baekhyun tidak terluka apa-apa!"

"T-tapi aku sudah berusaha menghabisinya"

"Kau bahkan bisa melihat bahwa sekarang anak itu sedang menatap kita bingung! Bukankah ia terlihat baik-baik saja?"

melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan meninggalkan Ny. Byun dan juga Orang-orang yang masih menatapnya diambang pintu menuju ranjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa kalau wanita yang ia takuti mendekat padanya pun segera memeluk bantal yang ada disebelahnya dengan erat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakuatan, apalagi saat wanita itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

Dan ketakutan itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan yang sangat hebat saat wanita itu malah memeluknya sambil membisikkan berkali-kali kata maaf.

Baekhyun yang tertegun hanya bisa menatap Eomma-nya yang kini menatapnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Bersediakah kau memaafkanku?"

"Ne?"

Wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir deras dipipnya. Sedikit menunduk hingga Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan melihat wajahnya.

"A-aku minta maaf padamu B-Baekhyun! Maafkan aku atas kesalahanku padamu hari ini dan sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku sadar kalau seharusnya bukan itu yang kulakukan. Harusnya aku bisa berbuat lebih baik dan sopan kepadamu! Maafkan aku karena membuatmu dan Chanyeol menderita karena kehadiranku! Mianhae!"

"T-tidak apa-apa! A-aku juga minta maaf kalau ternyata aku membuat ahjumma marah! A-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Dan…. A-aku juga tidak akan memaksa Yeollie untuk tetap bersamaku lagi!"

Ny. Park tidak tahu kenapa ia harus melakukan ini. Tapi, sebuah dorongan besar memaksanya untuk memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengucapkan banyak terimakasih.

"J-jangan! Jangan tinggalkan Chanyeollie-ku! Aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku lagi pada kalian semua! Termasuk Yura dan Jongin! Maafkan Eomma kalau selama ini membuat kalian menderita"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalanya pada orang-orang yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu. Semua orang itu ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, sepertinya masalah besar sudah terselesaikan.

Chanyeol yang merasa semuanya berakhir dengan baik pun menyusul Eomma-nya dan memeluknya erat. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Namja mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya saat Chanyeol malah memeluk eomma-nya, dan bukan dirinya.

"Oh, lihatlah! Siapa yang sedang merasa cemburu disana?"

Bisakah seseorang menutup mulut Jongin untuk saat ini? Namja itu baru saja merusak moment mengharukan antara ibu dan anak yang aru saja terjadi.

Chanyeol menoleh padanya, memberikan _deathglare_ mematikan dan meminta namja hitam itu menghampirinya. Dan mau tak mau pun Jongin harus menurutinya daripada ia harus rela Chanyeol membuka semua aib-nya ke Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan hah?"

"A-ani!"

"Katakan atau Kyungsoo akan mengetahui segalanya?"

"B-Baiklah…..A-aku hanya mengatakan kalau Baek hyung kelihatan cemburu saat kau memeluk Eomma!"

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya disebut pun menoleh dengan cepat masih dengan bibirnya yang dipoutkan. Ia tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin barusan. Ia memang cemburu, tapi seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Itu membuatnya sangat malu karena tertangkap basah sedang cemburu dengan eomma kekasihnya sendiri.

"J-jongin berbohong!"

Saat itu juga Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki suaranya yang bergetar saat mengucapkan kaliamat itu. Ia memejamkan matanya tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam mentapnya.

Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tak akan membuka matanya sampai Chanyeol pergi dari hadapannya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang, apalagi ia dapat medengar suara-suara tawa dari banyak orang yang kini sudah memenuhi ruangan itu.

Ia dapat medengar dengan jelas suara teman-temannya dan juga keluarganya yang tertawa dengan sangat keras dari tempatnya.

"Baekkie?"

Satu kali, Baekhyun tak akan mempan dengan itu. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan membuka matanya sampai Chanyeol pergi.

"Baekkie~"

Tak akan berhasil. Itu tidak akan berhasil karena Baekhyun sudah menutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya.

_**CUP **_

Haruskah Baekhyun berteriak sekarang? Atau haruskah ia membuka matanya sekaang? Chanyeol baru saja menciumnya bibirnya didepan keluarganya. Itu membuatnya makin merasa malu dan ingin segera memukul namja tiang itu.

"Buka matamu dan lihatlah aku! Atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga!"

Bisikan yang Baekhyun anggap sebagai ledekan itu entah mengapa malah membuatnya ketakutan saat itu juga. Ia membuka matanya dengan cepat dan terpakasa. Ia dapat melihat bahwa teman-teman dan keluarganya serta keluarga Chanyeol tengah mengerubunginya dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibir masing-masing.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah selesai! Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?"

Semuanya menoleh kearah Tn. Park yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Lelaki itu meletakkan sebucket bunga yang ia bawa dan langsung menghampiri istrinya yang masih tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ah, ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kukatakan pada Baekkie!"

Semuanya kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol, menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya ingin Chanyeol katakan pada Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang Kyungsoo!..."

Kyungsoo yang berdiri disamping Jongin membulatkan matanya saat Chanyeol menyebut namanya dan menoleh padanya. Ia mnunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tidak percaya. Jongin yang sedang menatapnya aneh membuatnya makin takut kalau Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak nantinya.

"Baekkie. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan padamu sejak awal kalau Kyungsoo dan aku memang tidak ada apa-apa! Dia itu tunangan Jongin, mereka akan menikah setelah Jongin lulus sekolah! Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini membuatmu salah paham!"

Hening. Semua orang disana benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bahkan Xing Lau yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya pun ikut terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Kalau Baekhyun, jangan ditanya. Wajah namja itu kini sudah sangat merah smepurna. Ia benar-benar tak menyanga dan sangat merasa bersalah karena sudah mengira yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Ohiya, Baekhyunnie!..."

Ny. Park yang merasa tak nyaman dengan apa yang ia rasakan didalam keheningan itu pun membuka sudaranya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf dariku, apa kau mau kalau harus aku nikahkan dengan Chanyeol?"

"MWO?"

Bukan. Itu bukan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu bahkan masih terdiam sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

Xing Lau yang tadi berteriak sampai gemas sendiri melihatnya. Ia menghampiri Ny. Park dan menjabat tangannya secara langsung.

"terima kasih! Aku rasa Baekhyun Oppa akan setuju! Jadi, aku berharap pernikahannya segera dilakukan secepatnya!"

"E-eh?"

"Xing Lau!"

Yeoja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya saat Yixing baru saja meneriakinya dan menariknya menjauh dari NY. Park. Sedangkan Ny. Byun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Semua terserah padamu! Kau akan mengatakan setuju?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuat semua orang disana tersenyum lebar. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang sudah memeluknya dan memberikannya jutaan kecupan manis diwajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu Baekkie! Saranghae!"

"Jadi kapan kau ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol Baekhyun? Kau harus menentukan agar aku bisa menyiapkan semuanya!"

"Besok!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menjawabnya, dan mau tak mau membuat semua orang disana kembali tersenyum dan hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun.

Akhirnya semua berjalan dengan membahagiakan. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa-apa pun akhirnya dapat merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaan yang sudah ia mimpikan selama ini.

Walau ia harus melewati banyak masalah dan juga rintangan tapi ia tetap akan bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberikan hasil akhir yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia hingga tidak dapat mengatakan apapun selain terima kasih.

.

.

.

Memang perikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak dilaksanakan besoknya seperti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Namun pernikahan itu dilaksanakan seminggu setelah Baekhyun pulang dari rumah sakit.

Pesta kecil-kecialn yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga besar dan kerabat itu pun berjalan dnegan lancar. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja mengadakan pesta besar saat itu, namun mengingat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berada diabangku sekolah membuat mereka harus menunda pesta besar itu sampai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lulus. Mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena mereka sudah menikah saat mereka masih berada dibangku sekolah.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu? Bagaimana rasanya sudah menjadi Ny. Park sekarang?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan tangannya yang masih setia memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Eentahlah, Baekkie sangat lelah! Baekkie ingin tidur saja!"

"YAK! Tidak boleh!"

"baekkie lelah Yeollie~"

"Tidak tidak! Tidak sebelum kita….."

Baekhyun yang merasakan aura berbahaya yang Chanyeol pancarkan terus berusaha menghindari Chanyeol yang juga tidak mau kalah untuk mendekatinya.

"Y-yeollie~ Baekkie tidak mau! Baekkie lelah sekammpphhtt"

Kuraharap kalian tidak melupakan sikap buas Chanyeol kalau sudah memasuki kamar. Ia benar-benar seperti orang kerasukan saat membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Tangannya berusaha menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak terus begerak dan berusaha kabur darinya. Kepalanya pun terus bergerak kekanan-kekiri mencari posisi paling tepat untuk melanjutkan segalanya.

Merasa cukup puas bermain dengan bibir Baekhyun sampai si pemilik terengah-engah, Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya hingga ceruk leher Baekhyun, memberikannya kecupan dan juga jilatan halus yang membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

Tangannya menjalar sepanjang dada Baekhyun hingga ia menemukan kancing teratas piyama yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ia melepasnya satu persatu hingga kini tak ada satu kancing pun yang terpasang di piyama itu.

"Y-yeollie~ B-Baekkie benar-benar lelah! B-besok saja bermainnyahh! Ahh…."

Haruskah Chanyeol mendengar itu semua? Menuruti kemauan Baekhyun untuk menghentikan ini semua? Jawabannya tidak. Ini sudah kepalang tanggung, dan Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya setengah-setengah malam ini! Ia harus melakukannya dengan cepat karena ini perdana.

Walau ia sudah beberapa kali melakukannya dengan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melakukan ini lagi kali ini. Apalagi mereka baru saja menikah hari ini, jadi Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkan malam pertamanya berjalan dengan lancar saat ini.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu hingga besok Baekkie~ Lagipula besok kita harus sekolah! Eomma tidak mengijinkan untuk libur terlalu lama!"

"T-tapi….nghh! K-kalau begitu m-minggu depan saja saat libur….ahh! J-janganhh"

Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya setengah-setengah? So, berdoa saja untuk kebaikan Baekhyun setelah ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau namja manis itu akan bisa berjalan keesokan harinya.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun, tangannya pun ikut bergriliya dengan bebas diatas permukaan dada Baekhyun. Bibirnya yang tebal tak pernah berhenti untuk memberikan service terbaik yang sangat memabukkan untuk seorang Byu- ah ani, maksudnya Park Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyerah, tak peduli lagi kalau pada akhirnya ia harus mendesahkan nama Chanyeol hingga tengah malam nanti. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melawan apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Mhh,,,,Yeollhhh,,,,,Langsung,,,,,,,,,,,L-langhhhsungh sajahh! B-Baekkie benar-benar lelah!"

Mungkin untuk yang satu ini tak ada salahnya kalau Chanyeol menuruti Baekhyun, celananya juga sudah terasa sangat sesak hanya kerena mempermainkan bibir dan juga dada Baekhyun.

Tanpa memberikan peringatan terlebih dahulu pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menarik begitu saja semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Baekhyun.

Matanya benar-benar telah dibutakan oleh nafsu. Nafasnya sudah terengah walau hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun yang kini tak mengenakan selembar busana pun.

"B-baekhhh,,, a-aku akan langsung memulainya tanpa pemanasan! Kau, siapkan dirimu karena ini akan terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada yang terakhir kali kita lakukan!"

"B-baiklah. A-ayo Yeollie~"

Chanyeol menurunkan celananya hingga tak menyisakan apapun yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Ia merangkak menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring pasrah diatas ranjangnya.

"Jangan berusaha menghentikanku! Arraseo?"

"N-ne Yeollie"

Chanyeol kembali memulainya dnegan sebuah ciuman manis nan lembut, namun itu semua tidak bertahan lama karena keduanya memang sudah terbawa nafsu. Ciuman yang tadinya bersyaratkan atas cinta pun berubah menjadi ciuman panas menggairahkan yang membuat libido keduanya terus meningkat.

"Mphhtthhckckphh"

Keciplak khas yang terdengar begitu keras sangat mendominasi kamar luas milik Chanyeol. Keduanya benar-benar belum bisa untuk melepaskan pagutan yang menguraas tenaga itu.

Baekhyun yang telah melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol merubah posisinya hingga kini tangannya meraba-raba dada Chanyeol berusaha membuka pakaian satu-satunya yang menutupi tubuh sempurna suaminya.

Dibawah sana, Chanyeol tengah menyiapkan segalanya. Ia hanya tinggal mendorong kejantanannya agar tertanam dengan sempurna didalam hole milik Baekhyun.

Ia memperbaiki posisinya sebelum ia mulai mendorong dengan perlahan kejantanannya. Sedikit-demi sedikit ia dapat merasakan kalau hole Baekhyun terus meremas kejantanannya yang baru masuk setengah itu.

"C-chanmhhh,,,,A-appo,,nghhh!"

Ingin menagis rasanya merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat Kejantanan Chanyeol membobolnya begitu saja tanpa pemanasan ataupun pelumas sebelumnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam karena Chanyeol bahkan tidak melepaskan pagutannya sedikitpun. Ia memeluk tubuh Chanyol sangat erat hingga ia dapat merasakan bagaimana dadanya yang bersentuhan dengan dada Chanyeol.

Saat merasakan kejantanannya yang sudah tertanam sempurna didalam sana, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkannya secara perlahan. Membuat lenguhan kecil terus saja mengalun dengan merdu saat Chanyeol telah melepaskan pagutannya dan beralih pada leher Baekhyun yang masih terdapat sedikit kissmark.

"ahhh,,,ahhh,,, M-more Yeollie~"

"Ampphhhh,,, L-lebih cepat hiks,,,,,L-lagi Yeollie~ d-disanahhhh! Nghh,,,ahh"

Begitu seterusnya hingga Chanyeol benar-benar merasa frustasi karena hole Bsekhyun terus mengetat hingga ia merasa benar-benar terbang keatas awan saat kenikmatan itu menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"B-baekhh,,, a-aku akan sampai sekarang Argghh!"

"Ahh,,, F-fast Ye-Yeol,,,,,,,,B-Baekkieehh t-tidak ku-YEOLLIE~!"

Keduanya terengah, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat cairannya mengalir dengan deras hingga membasahi tangan serta perut Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih menumpu tubuhnya sambil menikmati bagaimana hole Baekhyun yang masih mengetat setelah ia menembakkan cairannya didalam hole Baekhyun.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihta bagaimana Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggoda ketika namja mungil itu terus mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya pasca orgasme pertamanya.

"Kurasa cukup untuk malam ini! Kita bisa melanjutkan besok pagi atau saat pulang sekolah! I Love You My Innocent Baby Baek!"

Baekhyun tersenyum emndengarnya, dan ia langsung terlelap begitu saja setelah Chanyeol memberinya beberpa kecupan dikeningnya.

Bakehyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa benar-benar mencintai seorang namja yang sebenarnya belum lama ia temui. Ia merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna sejak kehadiran Chanyeol.

Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau kebahagiaannya akan sesederhana ini. Hanya dengan Chanyeol seorang ia benar-benar merasa kalau hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna dan cukup. Ia tak perlu hal-hal lain untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Untuk saat ini ia hanya akan bersama Chanyeol, menjalani hari-harinya hingga akhir bersama namja tiang itu selamanya.

Sebenarnya tidak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol, ia juga merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya dapat benar-benar memiliki Baekhyun. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun tersakiti apalagi sampai ia harus meninggalkan namja mungil itu.

Ia akan menolak apapun yang akan mengancam kehidupannya bersama Baekhyun. Sekeras apapun hidup yang akan ia jalani dimasa depan bersama Baekhyun, ia akan terus berusaha membuat kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun miliki selalu utuh.

Tak peduli kalau Baekhyun akan berubah dan bukan menjadi seperti Baekhyun yang pertama kali ia temui. Mungkin lama kelamaan Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang lain karena tertular sifat mesumnya. Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Baekhyun tetaplah akan menjadi Baekhyun yang manis dan menggemaskan dimatanya.

_**END**_

**ANNYEOONGGGGG^^ Hiks, aku ngga nyangka kalau ini udah selesai begitu aja hiks! Makasih buat kalian yang udah setia mengikuti FF abal in hiks. Dan aku berterima kasih banget karena Chapter ini benar-benar terinspirasi dari review kalian semua.**

**Hiks, aku minta maaf kalau selama FF ini berjalan aku punya kesalahan sama kalian. Maafkan aku *bungkuk bareng Eomma Park*. Aku ngga tau harus ngomong apa lagi sama kalian. Intinya aku bener-bener berterimakasih untuk kalian Readers-ku tercinta^^ dan juga buat para Siders-ku tersayang^^. Aku ngga tau bakal gimana nasib FF-ku kalau ngga ada kalian. Pokoknya, kalian The Best lah^^**

**SEE YOU NEXT FANFIC^^ BYE~**

**Special Thanks to :**

**FAV**

**48BemyLight│980823exo│AdorableKai**

** │AnaknyaChanbaek92BYeol56 │BabyBabyXOXO│BaconEgg**

**BaekkiChannie│BintangAlphard │Black Kim │BongoBangster │ByunViBaek**

**CandleLight0506│CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala │ChanBaek98 │ChoiAhtong │DOUBLE-YU **

**DijaminMasihPerawan│DinkyAA│Echaaa │EternalKim │FanFan Panda │GreenLeaves614**

**Hun.K Salvatore│HwangRere27 │JonginDO│Jung Hyejin │KT CB │KimByunnie │Kodok Chanbaekyeol **

** Krasivyybaek │KutangSeLu │LamiKim-chan │LeeEunin │LoveHyunFamily │Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N **

**MiaRasyidaa│ Midorikawa Ayumu │Nayeolpcy27 │Nenehcabill │NonaLu │Novey │Nurfadillah **

**OSHiueo │ │PandaAnez │PandaDragon9093 │Park Byun Soo │Peterbyeol0627 **

**Pink XiaoMi │Reyfini │Riyoung17 │Rizuki V.I │SeoulG │Sniaanggrn │TrinCloudSparkyu │Uchiha Chiba Asuka **

**Uke's Prince │VAAirin │Valencia Byun │VampireDPS │Vita Williona Venus │XuiXiuLay │Yesha1214 **

**YongSunByun │YoungHeeSEHUN94 │ .52 │aiyanijaya│ .940**

**akaindhe │alfianisheila│angelaalay │ │araaassi │auroraka │babyboybyun **

**baekchanbaek92 │baekggu │baexian ree │bbaeksong92 │bebe fujo│bubblexxooo **

**byunbacon119 │byvn88 │ │chika love baby baekhyun │choHunHan│ cucumbernim **

**danactebh │desysusilowati1 │devicakarina │devrina │ 96 │dumbodwarf │edifa│ emasnyasuho**

**farfaridah16 │firdaoktavianti │ggsvnnys │himekaruLI│imafujoshifaghag │indri kusumaningsih │jikyonee**

**kaisoobun│keyshayuri │kukuruyuuk │liddypark │litlepanpan │lixotic │lolamoet│mafniiii │ **

** │mhrs826 │ 1 │ │neli amelia │nidyamvpshawol│odultLu**

**pacan92│parkeunrinn27 │ │princes23 │rabielaaa│ranypratiwi1998 │reiasia95**

** .94 │rina byun272│rylakuma │saki kikey │say yo│ .5011 │ **

**winter park chanChan│wuzinadia │yeojakim2 │yeolicolli**

**Yang ngerasa namanya belum disebut bilang! Wajib^^ biar tidak ada salah paham diantara kita^^**

**FOLLOW **

**48BemyLight│AdorableKai│ │AnaknyaChanbaek92**

**BYeol56│BabyBabyXOXO│BabyRennie│BaconEgg│BaekkiChannie│Beechanbaek│Black Kim**

**BongoBangster│ByunViBaek│CandleLight0506│CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala│ChanBaek98**

**ChoiAhtong│DOUBLE-YU│DinkyAA│EVitha143│EXO Love EXO│Echaaa│EternalKim│FanFan Panda**

**Hanaquel│Hun.K Salvatore│HwangRere27│JonginDO│Jung Hyejin │KutangSeLu│LamiKim-chan**

**LoveLDHnPCY│LuckyDeer│MiaRasyidaa│Midorikawa Ayumu│NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha**

**Nayeolpcy27│Nenehcabill│Novey│ │PandaDragon9093│Park Byun Soo│Park Chaehyun**

** │Rizuki V.I│SFA30│Seoglyu Yeowang│Sniaanggrn│Uke's Prince│VAAirin│Valencia Byun**

**VampireDPS│Vita Williona Venus│Yesha1214│Yifanfhie│YongSunByun│Yoon Mirae│YunJaeRLJ**

**ZeLu│ .52│ .940│akaindhe│alfianisheila│araaassi│auroraka│ayuputeri**

**azurradeva│babyboybyun│baekchanbaek92│baeqtpie│baexian ree│byunbacon119│byvn88**

**chanbaekalogy│ │chika love baby baekhyun│cici fu│deestacia│devicakarina**

** 96│farfaridah16│firdaoktavianti│ggsvnnys│ .779│himekaruLI│hunniehan**

**hypoixon│imafujoshifaghag│ividis│jikyonee│julihrc│kaishixun│keyshayuri│liddypark**

**lixotic│lmao-jongIn13│mafniiii│ │ │mhrs826│ 1**

** 85│neli amelia│nidyamvpshawol│pacan92│parkchan17│parkeunrinn27│ **

**rabielaaa│rachel suliss│ranypratiwi1998│reiasia95│ │ .94│rina byun272**

**saki kikey│sogogirl94│ssonghye│ │summerbaek│teleportbabies│ **

**wuzinadia│yeojakim2│yeolicolli│yoyoye**

**Yang ngerasa namanya belum disebut bilang! Wajib^^ biar tidak ada salah paham diantara kita^^**

Sekali lagi aku ucapin Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian semua^^. Aku janji bakal balik lagi dengan FF ChanBaek lainnya^^ tapi nanti. Berhubung aku juga mau UTS, jadi….. tungguin aja Oke^^

SEE YA~

Review kalian masih ditunggu! Aku pengen kalo kalia kasih respon tentang gimana Chapter ini. Hancurkah? Menurutku sih iya, ini hancur banget -_-


End file.
